EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS
by cherrysome
Summary: Di dalam dongeng seorang putri biasanya harus menunggu ciuman dari sang pangeran agar mereka bisa hidup bahagia, atau seorang pangeran akan menyelamatkan sang putri dari penyihir jahat. Namun, wanita itu tidak terlalu peduli pada cinta, begitu pula pria yang seharunya menjadi pangeran yang mengendarai kuda putih tersebut. Itu semua karena mereka terlalu sibuk untuk bertahan hidup.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

 **"PILOT"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di kantor seharusnya menjadi hari yang menenangkan sebelum mulai bekerja. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan berlaku sebentar lagi. Seorang pria sedang duduk di meja kantornya membaca beberapa memo yang ada di sana. Memo-memo tersebut di tulis di atas kertas bewarna. Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, di meja pria itu akan ditemukan beberapa memo dengan warna yang berbeda seperti biru, hijau, dan kuning. Namun, ada satu warna memo yang paling mencolok di mejanya pada hari itu.

Pria itu membaca memo merah itu dengan cermat. Ia segera meremas memo itu setelah membacanya. Menghela nafas beberapa kali. Isinya hanya sebuah perintah untuk menemui atasnnya di ruangannya. Namun, perasaannya bisa mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Sepertinya hari ini akan terasa sangat panjang baginya.

Sebuah pesan muncul di layar komputernya ketika dihidupkan. Isinya sudah tidak mengagetkannya lagi. Hanya ada dua kata yang muncul di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian pesan dari orang yang sama muncul lagi. Beberapa kali sampai pria itu jengah membacanya. Ia mengetik satu kata dan mengirimnya dengan cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan kerjanya. Ia hanya diam tak ingin diganggu. Namun ketukan pintu itu tak juga berhenti dan semakin keras.

"Masuk," ujarnya malas.

"Mati aku! Mati aku! Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan memo merah. Ini pasti karena ulah kau, Sasuke."

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya duduk di sana menggaruk dahinya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Sudah ku bilang, idemu itu sangat buruk. Apa aku akan dipecat? Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!" Pria itu menjambak rambut putihnya dengan kencang. "Tolong, katakan sesuatu jangan diam saja, hey!"

"Keluarlah," ucapnya masih dengan nada tenang tanpa membuka matanya.

"Rekan kerjamu sedang panik begini harusnya kau tenangkan, bukan? Bagaimanapun juga kau turut andil dalam masalah ini." Keluhnya lagi.

"Suigetsu, cepat keluar dari sini." Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan menghantuimu jika nanti aku dipecat lalu bangkrut, hidup sebatangkara, dan mati sendirian karena tak bisa menikah! Ingat itu Sasuke." Tambah pria yang dipanggil Suigetsu tersebut.

"Berhentilah membuat keributan dan keluar dari sini," keluh pria tersebut tak tahan mendengar keluhan rekan kerjanya.

"Aku benar-benar serius soal menghantuimu." Ujarnya sekali lagi meyakinkan rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Sekarang!" Kesabaran Sasuke sudah mulai habis hingga ia mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar," jawab Suigetsu. Pria itu berjalan lemas ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Namun sebelum ia berjalan keluar, ia berbalik ke arah rekan kerjanya itu.

"Ya, mudah saja bagimu untuk melakukan hal seenaknya karena kau punya saham yang cukup banyak di sini." Suigetsu tertawa dengan terpaksa walaupun raut cemas di wajahnya tak sedikitpun berkurang.

"Astaga! Demi Tuhan, aku hanya butuh ketenangan saat ini. Lagipula kau tidak akan dikeluarkan. Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu." Sasuke bangkit dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kembali ke ruanganmu, biar aku saja yang bertemu dengan Orochimaru." Tambahnya.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Suigetsu kaget.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas tak tertarik untuk menjawabnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu kau tak boleh berubah pikiran." Suigetsu segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Ia menggumamkan kata yang sama berulang-ulang hingga tak kelihatan lagi.

Sasuke berjalan ke ruang CEO yang berada tak jauh dariruangannya. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam. Orochimaru sedang duduk di mejanya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang ponselnya yang ia letakan di telinga kanannya. Sasuke hanya duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat antusias. Ia melirik atasannya itu. Tak berniat sama sekali bertanya berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu.

Orochimaru mematikan teleponnya dan meletakan ponselnya setelah lima menit kemudian. Ia kini duduk di kursinya.

"Dimana Suigetsu? Bukankah aku menyuruh kalian berdua untuk datang ke ruanganku?"

"Suigetsu hanya menjalankan tugas yang ku suruh. Hanya itu. Dia tidak ada hubungannya." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Aku akan tetap memarahinya karena menuruti perintah bodohmu itu." Ujar atasannya itu dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Cepat katakan kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari, aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di sebuah taman yang cukup luas, seorang wanita sedang berdiri dengan gelisah. Beberapa kali menghentakkan kakinya berusaha menahan amarah. Pekerjaannya dimulai lebih awal dari biasanya tapi sepertinya tidak berjalan sesuai kehendaknya. Ia menatap monitor sekali lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap saja tak sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

"Bagaimana ini? Modelnya benar-benar terlihat kaku sekali," bisik seorang wanita yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya kesal setengah berbisik.

"Ya, kita akan istirahat lima menit selagi mengganti lensa." Ujar sang photographer. Pria itu menyerahkan kameranya ke asistennya dan menghampiri kedua wanita tersebut.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi ia benar-benar buruk..."

"Sangat buruk." Potong wanita berambut pirang yang berada di sebelah wanita itu. "Upps, sorry." Ujarnya setelah sadar apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, kau memang benar." Jawab sang photographer tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. "Aku meluangkan jadwalku demi masa lalu kita, tapi dia benar-benar buruk. Benar-benar bencana. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Dia keponakan CEO-kami. Aku tak kuasa menolaknya begitu saja." Terang Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi lembek begini?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Lupakan, apa kau tak punya model lainnya?"

"Selain model yang berada di sini, kami tak bisa menjanjikan model lainnya. Maksudku membuat janji darurat saat ini sepertinya tidak memungkinkan kecuali kita mengatur ulang jadwal pemotretannya." Ujar Sakura khawatir.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa meluangkan jadwalku dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadwalku bulan ini sangat padat, Sakura."

"Apa tak ada cara lain untuk menyelematkan sesi pemotretan ini?"

Pria itu menatap kedua wanita di depannya tersebut secara bergantian. Ia menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Bahkan ia mengitari kedua wanita tersebut dengan pandangan seperti elang yang sedang menatap mangsanya.

"Kau bilang gaun utamanya itu dari rumah mode Vera Wang, bukan? Ini gila, tapi lepaskan pakaianmu sekarang juga."

"Apa-apaan kau menyuruh Pemred-kami seperti itu? Kau pikir bisa melecehkan wanita sesuka hatimu, huh?!"

"Nona Yamanaka tidak bisa memakainya karena aku tidak yakin gaunnya akan muat padanya. Kau lihat dada dan pinggulnya cukup besar, bukan?"

"HEI!" Ujar Ino kesal tak terima dengan ucapan sang photographer tersebut.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai pujian, Nona." Ucapnya pada Ino seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku akan mengganti konsepnya, jadi sekarang kau harus segera siap-siap. Waktumu hanya dua puluh menit untuk bersiap-siap dan berdandan sebelum kita mulai pemotretannya, Sakura."

Sakura menarik lengan wanita yang berada di sebelahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berjalan ke ruang ganti dan segera menanggalkan pakainnya ketika sudah berada di dalam sana. Ino hanya melongo dibuatnya. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat kemari dan bantu aku!" Ujar Sakura tergesa-gesa.

Wanita berambut pirang itu segera berlari menghapiri Sakura yang sedang kesulitan memakai gaun tersebut. "Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Pemred? Apa kau yakin dengan yang diucapkan Tuan Sasori? Ini ide yang sangat gila, bagaimana dengan reaksi Tsunade-sama nanti?"

"Aku percaya dengan Sasori. Dia tidak akan berkata bohong. Aku sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum ia terkenal seperti sekarang. Soal reaksi dari Tsunade-sama biar nanti saja. Setidaknya kita harus selamatkan sesi pemotretan ini dahulu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan edisi spesial valentine ini gagal. Bukannya kau juga tahu itu, Ino?"

 **.**

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, kalian sudah bekerja keras." Ujar Sakura sembari menyalami semua orang yang sudah bekerja keras untuk pemotretan hari ini.

"Harusnya kita minum kopi bersama setelah pemotretan usai, tapi aku rasa tidak bisa." Ujar Sasori. Raut wajahnya sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tahu, kita bisa minum kopi bersama lain kali. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk hari ini. Entah konsepnya akan berakhir seperti ini atau diubah, tapi terima kasih karena sudah menyelematkan pemotretan kali ini. Aku berhutang padamu." Wanita itu tersenyum tulus dan mengelurkan tangannya untuk memeluk pria itu.

Sasori membalas pelukan Sakura erat. Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya beberapa saat dan mencium pipi wanita tersebut ketika akan berpisah. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino dan tersenyum lalu pergi menghilang dengan kendaraannya.

"Ugh, sebagai temanmu aku akan mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar pria...yang genit, Sakura." Ujar Ino dengan raut wajah jengkelnya.

"Biarkan saja, dia memang seperti itu denganku. Aku sudah terbiasa," ujar Sakura enteng. Dia bahkan tertawa sembari mengatakannya.

"Astaga!" Ujar wanita pirang itu kaget.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Lebih baik kau bantu aku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin gaun ini kotor."

"Gaun ini sangat cantik," ujar Ino sembari membantu Sakura melepaskan gaun tersebut. "Aku harap aku bisa memakai gaun yang secantik ini saat musim gugur nanti ketika aku menikah."

"Huh?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Ino hanya tertawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang pria kini sedang duduk berhadapan. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah panci berukuran sedang. Terlihat asap mengepul dari sana karena masakannya baru saja matang dengan sempurna. Seorang dari mereka mematikan apinya dan mengambil makanan dari sana.

"Makanlah, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajakku pergi makan malam denganmu." Ujar Suigetsu. Ia meletakan mangkuk berisi makanan itu pada rekan kerja yang berada di depannya.

Sasuke memandang mangkuknya sebentar. Ia meraih sendok yang berada di dekatnya. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Getaran di meja membuatnya ia menghentikan aktifitasnya tersebut. Ia melirik ponselnya. Terlihat sebuah nama yang muncul di layarnya.

"Kau tak mengangkatnya?" Tanya Suigetsu padanya.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia hanya membalik ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya bergetar kembali. Kali ini getarannya singkat. Ia membalik lagi ponselnya. Terlihat sebuah pesan singkat tertera di layarnya.

 _'Kapan kau akan pulang? Apa kau akan lembur lagi?'_

Ponselnya kini bergetar untuk kedua kalinya.

 _'Baiklah. Selamat bekerja. Aku merindukanmu 3 3 3'_

"Ey, apa kau tak akan membalas pesan dari pacarmu itu?" Goda Suigetsu.

"Makan saja makanannmu itu," jawab Sasuke malas. Ia menaruh beberapa sendok bubuk cabai ke dalam mangkuknya.

"Apa hubunganmu sedang tidak lancar?" Suigetsu meletakan sendoknya. "Ceritakan padaku, bagaimana awal mulanya? Aku termasuk orang yang cukup ahli dalam masalah berkencan."

Sasuke hanya diam sembari menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Pria itu masih diam seribu bahasa tak tertarik membahas masalah pribadi terutama percintaannya. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan Orochimaru saat ia pergi ke ruangannya sendiri. Ia meletakan sendoknya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Kau lanjutkan saja makannya, aku yang akan membayarnya." Ujarnya singkat sembari pergi meninggalkan teman makannya itu sendirian. Tak lupa membayar tagihan makan mereka sebelum pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari restoran tak antusias. Nafsu makannya hilang karena teman makannya terlalu banyak bicara. Ia berjalan ke area parkiran dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi dari sana. Suasana di dalam mobil benar-benar sunyi senyap. Pria itu bahkan tak menyalakan stereo di dalam mobilnya itu. Ia hanya fokus menatap jalan raya yang dipenuhi dengan banyak kendaraan.

"Sial!" Makinya pelan.

Walaupun nafsu makannya hilang, tapi sepertinya perutnya berkata lain. Ia mengubah haluan mobilnya. Mobil sedannya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga ia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya secepat mungkin. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Walaupun sudah memasuki musim semi, nyatanya suhu di malam hari tetap saja masih dingin.

Seorang pramusaji wanita menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki restoran tersebut. Terlihat wanita itu sedikit salah tingkah ketika melihat wajah pria tersebut. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat dingin, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa paras pria tersebut lumayan tampan. Sementara pria yang sedang dipandangi tersebut terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Aku pesan dua ramen pedas untuk dibawa pulang," ujarnya. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu debit miliknya untuk membayar tagihannya.

"Apakaha ada pesanan lainnya?" Tanya pramusaji itu dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Tolong berikan ekstra bubuk cabai," jawabnya singkat. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi ramen kami sudah sangat pedas, apa tuan yakin akan menambahkan ekstra bubuk cabai?" Tanya pramusaji itu ragu.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan singkat yang membuat pramusaji itu merinding. Pramusaji itu langsung saja membuatkan pesanan pria tersebut dan berkata untuk menunggu beberapa menit. Pria itu mengambil kartu debit miliknya dan kembali menatap ponselnya. Ia menyelesaikan kalimat yang belum selesai ia ketik tadi dan segera mengirimkannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menerima balasan singkat 'ok'. Ia hendak memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat nama kontak yang tertera di sana dan mengangkatnya setelah beberapa detik.

 _"Apa kau sudah makan? Aku bisa membuatkan makanan untukmu saat ini juga."_ Ujar seorang wanita dari sebrang sana.

"Bukankah itu terlalu merepotkan? Lagipula, aku sudah memesan makanan." Jawab pria itu tak antusias.

 _"Sayang sekali,"_ ujar wanita tersebut lemas.

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan." Seorang pramusaji menyerahkan bungkusan makanan itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung saja mengambilnya dan keluar dari restoran tersebut. Ia masih memegang ponselnya di tangan kirinya.

 _"Apa kau lembur lagi?"_ Tanya wanita tersebut.

"Tidak," jawab pria itu singkat.

 _"Emm... kapan kau akan pulang?"_ Tanyanya dari sebrang sana.

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin." Jawab pria itu cepat.

 _"Bagaiaman kalau saat kau pulang nanti kita menonton film di rumahmu? Aku sangat ingin menonton film itu."_ Ujarnya manja.

"Tidak bisa, aku terlalu lelah saat ini," Sasuke berusaha merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan kunci mobil. Tetapi karena tangannya terlalu sibuk memegang bungkusan dan juga ponselnya ia sedikit kesulitan. "Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya cepat dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

 _"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati makan malammu."_ Ujar wanita itu dari sebrang sana.

"Hn," jawabnya cepat lalu mematikan ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu seorang wanita dengan rambut merah muda panjang sepinggang terlihat sedang berdiri sendirian di depan bangunan apartemen tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Ia terlihat sedang memegang ponselnya di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah walaupun udara malam sedang dingin-dinginnya. Ia berusaha menahan amarahnya. Tangan kirinya terlihat memerah karena sudah beberapa menit ia gunakan untuk meremas blazzer yang ia kenakan tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sini, nona?"

Sakura langsung menghadap ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan ke arahnya. Pria tersebut memakai seragam keamanan dan juga membawa senter.

"Tidak ada," balasnya cepat. "Selamat malam," lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan pria itu.

Sakura berjalan ke arah lift dan langsung masuk ketika pintunya terbuka. Ia memencet tombol salah satu tombol yang berada di sana lalu bersandar di dinding lift. Ia hanya diam mengamati bayangannya di cermin. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan juga sangat lelah. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan beberapa prasangka buruk yang ia dapatkan karena pekerjaannya sedang tidak lancar. Ditambah lagi dengan telepon barusan.

Suara lift membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura segera bergegas keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Ia memasukan kode pintunya dan segera masuk ke dalam sana. Wanita itu melepaskan heels yang sejak seharian tadi ia pakai dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan. Ia segera melepaskan blazzer yang ia gunakan tersebut dan menyandarkannya pada kursi meja makan. Sakura berjalan ke arah kulkas di dapurnya dan mengambil beberapa botol bir dingin dari sana. Mengambil pembuka botol dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan lainnya. Ia membuka botol bir dan langsung meminumnya hingga isinya tinggal setengah.

"Kau...jangan cari gara-gara denganku saat ini," ujarnya wanita itu dingin.

"Kau juga," balas seseorang yang duduk di depannya tersebut tak kalah dinginnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Epilogue - Sasuke's Point of View**

[Akhir musim dingin, 1 bulan yang lalu]

Ponselku lagi-lagi bergetar. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Inilah hal yang paling tidak kusukai ketika mempunyai pacar. Aku melirik dengan malas pada ponselku. Ada lima panggilan tidak terjawab darinya dan sepuluh pesan masuk yang belum ku baca sedari siang tadi. Aku sama sekali tak berminat mengeceknya karena isinya hanya seperti pengulangan dari pesan-pesan terdahulu. Benar-benar membosankan. Ponselku sekarang begetar kembali. Aku melihat nama kontak yang tertera di sana dan langsung membacanya saat itu juga.

 _'Cepat kemari!'_ Tulisnya. Yang disusul dengan alamat tempat dimana ia menyuruhku pergi ke sana.

'Apalagi sekarang!' Keluhku dalam hati.

Aku mematikan ponselku dan meletakannya jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku kembali menatap layar laptopku dan kembali bekerja.

"Sial!" Umpatku keras limat menit kemudian setelah tak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaanku.

Aku segera menutup laptopku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Menggapai ponsel serta kunci mobilku. Aku sedikit terburu-buru ketika mengambil mantelku sehingga aku sedikit kesusahan. Aku mengeluh lagi dan lagi dalam hati karena mantelku tersangkut gagang pintu saat aku hendak keluar dari ruangan kerjaku.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana? Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporannya!" Potong rekan kerjaku yang bernama Suigetsu. Ia menghadang jalanku dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau harus memeriksanya terlebih dahulu, kalau tidak, aku tak akan bisa pulang."

"Sial!" Umpatku.

Mukanya terlihat kesal karena mendengar umpatanku.

"Maksudku aku sedang terburu-buru saat ini, berikan laporannya padaku!" Aku segera merebut laporannya dan berjalan menjauh. "Aku akan memberi feedback besok. Sekarang kau boleh pulang!" Ujarku seraya berteriak khawatir Suigetsu tak mendengarnya.

Aku langsung berlari ketika sampai di basement ke arah mobilku. Melemparkan semua barang-barangku ke kursi penumpang dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil dengan panik. Aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi agar cepat sampai tempat tujuan. Aku memakirkan mobilku dan keluar dengan cepat dari mobilku ketika sudah sampai tempat tujuanku.

Aku berlari-lari ketika sampai di tempat tujuan. Aku bahkan tak sempat memakai mantelku pada saat turun tadi. Aku bisa merasakan udara musim dingin yang menusuk sesaat. Aku menurunkan kecepatan lariku ketika aku melihatnya sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di sana. Ia sedang memakan sepotong buah di sana sembari menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau terlambat," ujarnya malas ketika aku duduk di depannya. Ia menaruh gelas kosong di depanku dan menuangkan minuman dari pitcher.

Aku hanya memegang gelas pemberiannya tersebut.

"Minumlah dulu! Kau terlihat kacau." Ujarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa lama kami berada di sana tapi kami berdua sudah menghabiskan dua pitcher bir. Kepalaku sedikit pusing tapi aku masih sepenuhnya sadar dengan lingkungan sekitarku dan pembicaraan kami. Sementara lawan bicaraku sudah mulai terlihat mabuk. Wajahnya terlihat memerah daripada warna blush on yang biasa ia pakai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan seluruh pesan dan panggilan dari pacarmu?" Tanyanya padaku dengan nada kesal.

"Itu urusanku," ujarku sambil memakan sepotong buah anggur. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar tak ingin menghubunginya lagi. Mungkin dia tak mengerti dengan pesanku beberapa bulan yang lalu itu.

"Apa kau tahu, Ino selalu menggangguku ketika kau tak bisa dihubungi. Padahal aku ini atasannya. Bukankah itu keterlaluan?" Keluhnya padaku.

"Itu masalahmu, Sakura," jawabku seraya teresenyum sinis.

"Aku harap masalahku hanya itu saja..." suaranya terdengar semakin lemas.

"Ya ini dia," ujarku pelan pada diriku sendiri karena akhirnya kami bisa membicarakan apa alasannya memanggilku kemari untuk menemaninya minum.

"Aku harus keluar dari apertemenku karena tak boleh memperpanjang sewaku. Kau tahu bukan, aku baru bisa pindah ke apartemenku yang baru tiga bulan lagi. Bayangkan tiga bulan lagi...dan dia tak mengizinkanku untuk menyewa apartemennya selama tiga bulan lagi."

"Hhh, pemilik apartemenmu sangat pelit." Timpalku. "Tapi itu juga kesalahanmu."

"Apa? Salahku? Bagaimana itu bisa menjadi salahku?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Kau membeli mobil dan apartemen dalam jangka waktu yang dekat. Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk memilih salah satunya terlebih dahulu. Kau terlalu boros, Sakura," Jawabku tak kalah kesalnya.

"Tapi waktu itu aku benar-benar membutuhkan mobil baru," suaranya terdengar kecil sekali. Aku sudah hafal sekali jika ia bersuara seperti itu. Ia sedang membela dirinya.

"Ya, tapi ku rasa kau tak butuh mobil SUV sebesar itu. Siapa yang mau mengendarai mobil sebesar itu di dalam kota begini!" Ujarku kesal mengingat ukuran mobilnya yang sangat besar dan harganya yang terbilang cukup mahal.

Ia hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain tak berani menatap mataku.

"Oy, kapan kau akan pindah dari apartemen lamamu?" Tanyaku berusaha tenang sembari menenggak birku.

"Lusa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kau akan pindah kemana?" Lanjutku.

"Entahlah, hotel.. tidak-tidak, aku akan bangkrut jika menyewa hotel tiga bulan penuh. Motel atau kantor mungkin... ah entahlah... yang jelas aku tak punya banyak uang saat ini. Minum saja birmu, aku benar-benar sangat stress sekarang." Ia menuangkan bir lagi ke dalam gelasku dan gelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

EPILOGUE - EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena merasa dingin. Menarik selimut dan kembali mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Aku hanya ingin bermalas-malasan selama hari Minggu. Namun sialnya, aku masih merasa dingin. Selimut yang menutupi diriku hampir sepenuhnya bahkan tak banyak membantu untuk membuatku hangat. Aku melirik ponselku dan melihat jam yang ada di sana. Sudah pukul sebelas siang. Aku meletakan kembali ponselku dan bangkit dari kasurku.

Aku berjalan malas keluar dari kamarku. Di luar kamar benar-benar terasa dingin. Padahal sebelum tidur aku ingat sekali menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Ada yang tidak beres sepertinya. Aku berjalan ke arah pengatur pemanas ruangan yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ujar seorang wanita.

Aku hampir meloncat kaget dibuatnya. Aku mengucek mataku sekali lagi untuk memastikan penglihatanku tidak salah. Sakura berdiri tepat di depan kulkas. Meraih sebotol air dingin dari dalam sana dan menutup kembali pintu kulkas.

"Kau baru bangun?" Ujarnya santai sambil meminum air dari botol dingin yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?" Tanyaku dengan nada meninggi karena masih tak percaya dengan kehadirannya.

"Ku kira setelah punya pacar isi kulkasmu akan berubah, tapi ternyata sama saja. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, aku sudah lapar." Ujarnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sakura!" Panggilku agak keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu kau pasti akan begini."

Sakura berjalan melewatiku dan memasuki ruangan yang dulu digunakan oleh Itachi saat keluarga kami masih tinggal di apartemen ini. Tak beberapa lama ia keluar dengan membawa kertas dan memberikannya padaku. Aku membukanya dan membacanya dengan teliti. Aku hanya menatapnya.

"Kau bisa lihat itu tulisanmu, bahkan di situ juga ada tanda tanganmu," unjuknya ke arah tanda tanganku.

'Uchiha Sasuke dengan ini menyatakan bahwa sahabatnya Haruno Sakura bisa tinggal di apartemennya gratis sampai ia pindah ke apartemen barunya.'

"Jadi kau tak bisa mengelaknya, wlee." Sakura merebut kertas perjanjian yang bahkan aku tak ingat kalau aku membuatnya.

Aku mengatur pernafasanku karena merasa bingung dan juga kesal. Sangat kesal. Sementara Sakura terlihat santai dan duduk di sofa ruang tengahku. Ia terlihat seperti di rumahnya sendiri. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh tanya merasa seperti sudah dibodohi olehnya.

"Hhhh, kau sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau di luar itu berbahaya. Lagipula, waktu itu kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku boleh tinggal sementara di apartemenmu. Kau punya dua kamar kosong, apa salahnya?"

Aku menggeleng mendengar jawabannya. Tak ada sedikitpun dari ucapannya yang ku ingat. Aku bahkan tak ingat bagaimana bisa aku berada di apartemenku saat kami berdua minum-minum saat Jum'at malam. Yang ku tahu, aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku dan tidur di atas sofa yang sekarang diiduduki olehnya. Sekarang aku mengutuk diriku dan kebiasaan burukku saat mabuk.

"Kau sekarang harus lebih berhati-hati saat kau mabuk! Bisa-bisa kau melakukan hal-hal gila yang tidak masuk akal atau menyusahkan orang lain!" Ia memperingatiku sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku dengan jarinya.

Aku menjambak rambutku dengan sebelah tanganku dan berjalan ke arah pengatur pemanas ruanganku dan langsung menyetelnya ulang. Aku melewatinya kembali sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ia masih terlihat santai di sana. Aku berhenti di depan pintu kamarku dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?!"

"Ah itu... aku hanya menebak passcode-nya. Tak ku sangka kau masih memakai kode 1-2-3-3 hahaha... kau tahu bukan banyak orang berbahaya. Makanya aku sudah mengganti passcode-nya untukmu," ujarnya bangga. "Jangan khawatir kau tidak akan mudah lupa dengan passcode barunya," tambahnya.

"Apa passcode barunya?" Tanyaku.

"Tanggal ulang tahunku." Jawabnya santai.

"Sekalian saja kepemilikan apartemen ini kau rubah juga jadi milikmu! HHHHhhh!" Keluhku sembari membanting pintu kamarku ketika aku sudah berada di dalam.

Dan dari kejadian dan juga perjanjian yang bahkan tak bisa ku ingat tersebutlah, kami mulai tinggal di bawah satu atap.


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER 1**

Sakura segera bergegas keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Ia memasukan kode pintunya dan segera masuk ke dalam sana. Wanita itu melepaskan heels yang sejak seharian tadi ia pakai dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan. Ia segera melepaskan blazzer yang ia gunakan tersebut dan menyandarkannya pada kursi meja makan. Sakura berjalan ke arah kulkas di dapurnya dan mengambil beberapa botol bir dingin dari sana. Mengambil pembuka botol dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan lainnya. Ia membuka botol bir dan langsung meminumnya hingga isinya tinggal setengah.

"Kau...jangan cari gara-gara denganku saat ini," ujar wanita itu dingin.

"Kau juga," balas seseorang yang duduk di depannya tersebut tak kalah dinginnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

 **"Past and Present"**

 **(Beberapa karakter kemungkinan akan sedikit OOC. Enjoy)**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua hanya diam duduk di sana. Pandangan mereka kosong selama beberapa saat. Keduanya bahkan saling bergantian mengehela nafas. Hari ini mereka berdua mengalami hari yang melelahkan karena beban pekerjaan mereka. Ternyata menjadi dewasa bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlalu banyak tanggungjawab serta beban yang harus dipikul. Sakura mengambil sendok yang berada dekat dengannya dan meminum kuah ramen yang berada di mangkuknya. Ia hanya mencicipinya sedikit dan sudah terbatuk-batuk karena rasanya yang sangat kuat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya wanita tersebut tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Hari ini aku mendapatkan memo merah," ujar pria tersebut tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Lagi?" Sakura memandang pria di depannya tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa kau selalu mendapatkan memo merah?"

Sasuke memandang lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan sinis seolah-olah bertanya kenapa ia berkata seperti itu.

"Lupakan. Bukankah kau sudah pernah beberapa kali mendapat memo merah dan biasa saja. Kali ini ada apa?"

"Orochimaru bilang ia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memecatku atau membuatku mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Sepertinya ia sangat kesal padaku," Sasuke menatap kosong mangkuk makanannya.

"Kenapa? Maksudku kenapa ia melakukannya? Bukankah kau sudah banyak berjasa pada perusahaan? Kau juga berinvestasi di sana dengan membeli saham perusahaan. Lalu, kenapa ia harus bicara seperti itu? Bukankah itu terlalu kasar? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Orochimaru."

Sasuke hanya diam saja tak menjawab. Ia malah sibuk menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hei, berhentilah. Kau bisa sakit jika menghabiskan semuanya." Ujar Sakura. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah kulkas dan kembali sambil membawa sekotak susu.

"Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, bukankah ini bukan pertam kalinya kau beradu argumen dengannya. Mungkin ia hanya sedang menggertakmu saja," lanjut wanita itu berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Ia melirik sahabatnya itu. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi suram.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku diancam akan dipecat, bukan lagi pemotongan gaji tetapi dipecat," Sakura menyuapkan sesuap ramen ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan cepat dan langsung menelannya. "Haaahhh!" Ujarnya kencang karena lidahnya terasa terbakar.

"Padahal model yang direkomendasikan olehnya benar-benar membawa bencana," lanjutnya terbata-bata karena masih merasa lidahnya terbakar.

Sasuke mendorong kotak susu yang ia minum tadi ke arah Sakura. Wanita itu langsung meminumnya untuk mengurangi sensasi pedas di lidahnya.

"Setelah acara fashion weeks selesai, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk pindah jika tawaran dari majalah lainnya masih berlaku." Ujar wanita itu berapi-api.

"Bukankah itu masih lama? Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan selama itu?" Endus Sasuke.

"Aku bertahan karena gajiku. Aku masih membutuhkan uang untuk membayar banyak hal," jawab Sakura cepat. Ia meminum lagi birnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju lift. Seperti biasanya jika sehabis minum-minum ia akan berubah menjadi lebih sensitif tak peduli jika ia sampai mabuk atau tidak. Ia mengenakan jaket kulit untuk menghalau angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dan juga kacamata hitam. Sementara Sasuke hanya memakai pakaian santai pada umumnya saat musim semi tiba. Melihat pakaian sahabatnya itu saja sudah membuatnya gerah. Namun ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengomentarinya.

"Ya, selamat bekerja," ujar wanita tersebut kepada sahabatnya itu yang hanya dibalas dengan acungan jempol dan juga lambaian tangan.

Mereka langsung berpisah ketika sudah sampai di basement. Sasuke berangkat terlebih dahulu. Sementara Sakura masih berdiam di dalam mobilnya. Ia mengecek jadwalnya pada hari itu terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya ketika ia sudah selesai membaca jadwalnya dan segera berangkat menuju kantornya.

Sakura bekerja di majalah LAUV. Sebuah majalah fashion untuk kalangan menengah ke atas. Ia sudah bekerja untuk majalah tersebut selama lima tahun. Tahun pertama ia habiskan sebagai editor dan juga wakil pemimpin redaksi. Di tahun kedua ia dipromosikan untuk menjadi pemimpin redaksi. Ia ikut andil dalam membuat majalah LAUV sebesar dan seterkenal sekarang. CEO benar-benar puas dengan hasil kerjanya walaupun ada kalanya penjualan majalahnya naik turun karena persaingan yang ketat dengan majalah fashion lainnya.

Sebelum bekerja di tempatnya sekarang, wanita itu pernah bekerja di beberapa tempat. Ia pernah bekerja menjadi asisten penulis di stasiun televisi tapi ia hanya bertahan selama satu tahun karena merasa tak ada perubahan signifikan dalam hidupnya. Menjadi penulis adalah cita-citanya. Walaupun hasil yang ia dapatkan tak sesuai dengan ekpetasinya tapi ia tetap senang melakukannya. Setidaknya ia sudah pernah mencoba walaupun hasilnya tidak sesuai yang ia harapkan.

Setelah itu Sakura mencoba peruntungannya di industri fashion dengan melamar di salah satu majalah fashion untuk remaja. Ia mengawali karirnya sebagai reporter dan juga penulis selama dua tahun. Dari sana ia belajar banyak hal dan juga menemukan kencintaannya pada dunia tersebut. Di tahun ketiga ia dipromosikan sebagai editor. Awalnya bukan hal mudah menjadi editor. Di bulan-bulan pertama ia sering ditegur oleh seniornya. Tapi karena tekadnya yang kuat, selama setahun ia membuktikan kalau dirinya mampu menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan. Di tahun kedua semuanya berjalan sangat lancar hingga ia mendapatkan tawaran untuk bekerja di tempatnya saat ini.

Sakura segera memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat khusus. Ia memastikan riasannya terlebih dahulu sebelum turun dari mobil. Terlihat banyak karyawan berlalu lalang. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan kehadirannya, sementara beberapa dari mereka terlihat memberi pandangan seperti mencemooh. Wanita itu cukup sering mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu. Bahkan tak jarang ia memergoki orang-orang yang sedang menggunjingkan dirinya. Mereka tampak sibuk mencari-cari kekurangannya salah satunya mencela statusnya yang masih lajang walau sudah berusia kepala tiga.

Sakura berjalan ke arah coffee shop yang berada di luar gedung kantornya. Seperti biasanya dia akan memesan segelas americano dan duduk berapa menit di sana sendirian. Wanita itu mengeluarkan iPad dari dalam tasnya. Biasanya ia akan mengecek website LAUV dan juga membaca beberapa artikel di sana. Lalu ia mengecek aplikasi di iPad dan juga ponselnya. Setelah selesai ia akan langsung naik ke atas.

"Selamat pagi," sapa beberapa karyawan padanya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Sakura langsung meletakan tasnya dan duduk di kursinya. Ia terlihat tak antusias. Ia melihat secarik kertas berada di atas mejanya dan meraihnya. Ia melemparkan kertas tersebut asal. Kesal setelah membaca isinya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mencari-cari kontak Sasori. Mengetikan sebuah pesan singkat dan langsung mengirimkannya.

"Kenapa harus sekarang sih," keluhnya. Sakura meraih telepon kantornya, "sepuluh menit lagi kita adakan meeting. Tidak ada yang boleh terlambat."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sedang berbaring santai di ranjangnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya fokus. Ia memainkan game di ponselnya untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Meskipun usianya sudah kepala tiga, tapi nyatanya ia masih tak bisa lepas dengan game. Walaupun tidak separah ketika ia masih remaja, tetapi ada kalanya ia sampai lupa waktu ketika memainkan sebuah game. Sasuke mendecih ketika permainannya terhenti karena sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya tak antusias.

 _"Kau ada dimana? Aku berada di depan gedung apartemenmu."_ Ujar seorang wanita dari sebrang sana dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke yang kaget segera bangkit dari ranjangnya.

 _"Kau ada di dalam? Aku akan segera ke..."_

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggu aku di sana!" Potongnya cepat.

Sasuke langsung mematikan panggilan di ponsel dan memakai hoodienya. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari kontak sahabatnya tersebut. Ia mencoba membuat panggilan tapi nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi karena tidak aktif. Pria itu tampak panik dan terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berhenti panik ketika melihat sahabatnya itu sedang berbaring dengan posisi yang aneh di sofanya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Ujar wanita tersebut. Ia masih tetap nyaman berbaring di sofa dengan posisi yang tidak lazim.

"HEI! KENAPA PONSELMU MATI?! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUATKU KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG DI USIA MUDA!"

"Apa?! Astaga, aku benar-benar bodoh. Pantas saja Sasori belum menghubungiku juga." Sakura langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke arah soket listrik terdekat untuk mengisi daya ponselnya. "Seharusnya kau bilang daritadi!" Lanjutnya.

"Dasar bodoh," ejek Sasuke kesal.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya sahabatnya tersebut. "Ibumu datang? Ah, apa Ino akan datang? Kalau begitu aku bisa keluar selama beberapa jam sampai dia pulang."

"Tidak usah," jawab pria itu. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Oy, Sasuke." Panggil sahabatnya tersebut dari arah belakang. "Kau benar-benar akan menikah saat musim gugur nanti?"

"Apa?" Tanya pria itu terkejut. "Omong kosong macam apa itu?! Orang gila mana yang mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu?" Lanjutnya.

"Orang gila itu pacarmu sendiri," jawab Sakura yang membuat sahabatnya itu diam seribu bahasa. "Aku hanya mendengar obrolan Ino beberapa waktu yang lalu kalau dia akan menikah musim gugur. Ia tampak antusias sekali saat pemotretan. Bahkan ia meminta kontak rumah mode yang menjual busana pengantin." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan menikah. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak paham maksud pesanku waktu itu," keluhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak akan menikahinya sebaiknya kau bilang... tidak-tidak, kau harus menjelaskannya. Kalau dibiarkan, bisa-bisa ia mencoba atau bahkan membeli gaun pengantin sendirian tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan. Aku mengirimkannya pesan agar hubungan kita tetap professional. Tapi ia malah membalas, 'baiklah, aku benar-benar menyukaimu ketika kau bersikap profesional' dengan banyak hati," terangnya.

"HEEEII! Astaga...astaga... aku ingin menjahit mulut orang-orang yang mengatakan kau pintar atau semacamnya." Teriak sahabatnya itu kesal. Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengerti, pesanmu itu teralu ambigu. Kau pikir manusia berkomunikasi dengan gelombang suara seperti lumba-lumba! Mana bisa ia mengerti dengan pesan seperti itu. Dasar bodoh! Kau selalu seperti itu saat kau bingung dengan keputusanmu," lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja aku merasa bingung sementara aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku atau apakah aku ingin punya pasangan atau tidak di masa mendatang!" Ujar Sasuke sama kesalnya seperti sahabatnya itu. "Daripada memikirkan hubunganku lebih baik kau memikirkan bagaimana kau mendekor apartemen barumu itu!" Teriak pria tersebut sembari menutup pintu apartemennya kencang.

Sasuke melemparkan kepalan tinjunya beberapa kali ke arah depan. Ia melepaskan rasa kesalnya sebelum masuk ke dalam lift. Ponselnya bergetar kembali. Tampak sebuah nama muncul di layarnya. Ia hanya memandang ponselnya tak berminat untuk mengangkatnya. Lagipula ia akan segera sampai, begitu pikirnya. Pintu lift terbuka dan menampakan sesosok wanita yang sangat ia ingin hindari saat ini.

"Aku baru saja ingin menyusulmu. Kau lama sekali," ujar Ino. Ia menarik lengan kekasihnya itu dan segera melingkarkan tangannya di sana. "Kau sudah makan? Aku akan membuatkanmu pasta. Tada!" Wanita itu menunjukan kantong belanjaan yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Ayo," ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan wanita itu dari lengannya. Ia berjalan ke luar gedung apartemennya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak bisakah kita membuatnya di apartemenmu saja?" Ujar wanita itu dari arah belakang.

"Itachi sedang berkunjung saat ini, sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumahmu saja," ajaknya.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita memasaknya di apartemenmu. Kita bisa berbagi dengannya, lagipula bahan-bahan yang ku beli cukup banyak." Ucap wanita itu. "Ah aku juga ingin memberi salam pada kakakmu itu."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan sebelum berbicara, "ia sedang tidur saat ini karena kelelahan menyetir. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya."

"Aaa, baiklah." Ujar wanita itu kembali riang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woah, segarnya," ujar Ino. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan gaun mandi dan handuk di kepalanya. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih sibuk memainkan ponselnya di atas ranjang. Tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya ketika menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri," jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia sama sekali tak melihat lawan bicaranya dan masih fokus pada ponselnya.

Ino yang terlihat jengkel langsung merebut ponsel kekasihnya tersebut. "Berhenti main-main dengan ponselmu."

"Baiklah. Kembalikan ponselku sekarang juga kalau begitu," jawabnya.

"Kalau saja aku sedang tidak datang bulan, aku mungkin akan menyerangmu saat ini juga!" Ujar Ino dengan nada menggoda. Ia menyerahkan ponsel kekasihnya itu kembali.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," ujar Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari ranjang tersebut.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?" Tanya kekasihnya tersebut. "Walaupun aku sedang datang bulan, kita masih bisa melakukan hal yang lainnya kau tahu." Ino menurunkan gaun mandinya sampai sebatas bahu.

"Hentikan. Pakai piayamu sekarang juga dan keringkan rambutmu dengan benar!" Sasuke membenarkan gaun mandi milik kekasihnya tersebut dan kembali ke ranjang. "Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau tertidur. Puas?"

Ino hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum senang. Ia segera melakukan hal yang disuruh oleh kekasihnya tersebut agar bisa bermesra-mesraan kembali.

Ino segera naik ke ranjangnya begitu rambutnya kering. Menyelimuti dirinya dan Sasuke dengan selimut. Ia memeluk pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu erat. Sementara kekasihnya hanya memeluknya dengan sebelah tangannya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggunya agar ia tertidur.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita tersebut.

"Hn, semuanya baik-baik saja," dustanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi ku pikir ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke balik walaupun ia tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Tim editor sedang dalam krisis. Seorang photographer utama mengundurkan diri. Sementara masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum rampung. Aku rasa Pemred benar-benar kewalahan. Kami semua disuruh mencari photographer sementara atau kenalan yang bisa memotret dengan baik. Aku pikir kau tidak akan bisa bertemunya di luar untuk sementara waktu," jawabnya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu tidurlah," ujar Sasuke sambil melanjutkan menepuk-nepuk pundak kekasihnya tersebut sampai ia tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengenakan dress tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Tangannya sibuk memakai anting-anting yang cukup panjang di telinganya. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Meletakan jaket denimnya di kursi dan mengambil segelas air dingin. Ia meminumnya perlahan-lahan sambil menggumamkan beberapa kata. Wanita itu kini mondar-mandir di dapur sambil tetap melanjutkan obrolannya di teleponnya. Sasuke terlihat tenang dan memakan sarapannya dalam diam.

"Zero attitude?!" Nada suaranya tiba-tiba meninggi karena kaget. "Apa dia bajingan?!"

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan melirik Sakura dengan tatapan tidak senang. Sakura hanya bergumam maaf sembari menyuruhnya untuk kembali makan.

"Kenapa kau merekomendasikan orang seperti itu padaku? Kau mau balas dendam karena aku menolak untuk berkencan denganmu? Bukankah sudah ku bilang itu hanya... sekedar one night stand dan tidak akan berlanjut."

 _"Aku tahu, tapi tawaranku waktu itu benar-benar serius._ " Jawabnya dari sebrang sana.

"Sudahlah. Berikan saja kontak 'zero attitude' itu padaku." Ujar Sakura tak sabaran.

 _"Aku sudah mengirimkannya barusan. Aku sudah menyuruhnya mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk hari supaya kau bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini. Ia akan langsung datang jika aku menyuruhnya,"_ suaranya terdengar bangga.

"Woah, Sasori! Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Aku punya waktu luang sampai jam sebelas siang nanti. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu. Kau harus memberitahunya supaya datang tepat waktu dan membawa beberapa contoh hasil kerjanya. Selamat beristirahat," ujar wanita tersebut mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Woah, aku tidak tahu jika kau pernah tidur dengan teman kuliahmu itu," ujar Sasuke pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Mari kita hentikan sampai di sini saja obrolan canggung ini." Sakura berusaha menghindari percakapan tentang hubungannya dengan teman kuliahnya tersebut.

"Apa dia...hebat?" Goda sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hei! Hentikan. Makan saja sarapanmu itu." Jawab Sakura cepat dengan wajah memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika mobilnya sudah benar-benar terparkir dengan sempurna. Ia membuka tasnya dan meraih make up pouch yang selalu ia bawa. Ia merapihkan riasannya sebelum turun. Tentu saja ia tak sempat membereskannya saat di rumah tadi. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama karena tidak tahan digoda oleh sahabatnya itu.

Guncangan serta suara keras dari arah belakang mobilnya menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sakura segera memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya dan segera keluar dari mobil. Ia setengah berlari ke arah belakang mobilnya.

"Astaga!" Ujarnya tak percaya. Mobilnya yang baru saja ia miliki selama setahun baru saja ditabrak.

"Sial!" Maki seorang pria tak jauh darinya. Pria itu berusia sekitar 40 tahunan. Ia memakai setelan hitam dan sepatu pantofel khas pekerja.

"Matamu itu dimana? Bagaimana bisa kau menabrak mobil yang sedang parkir?!" Teriak Sakura pada pria tersebut kesal.

"Hei, nona. Tak perlu berteriak, mobilku itu mobil mahal. Seharusnya aku yang kesal!" Jawabnya balik tak kalah kesalnya dengan Sakura.

"Apa hubungannya mobilmu mahal dengan kesalahanmu itu?Seharusnya kau itu minta maaf terlebih dahulu bukannya mengeluhkan kalau mobilmu itu mahal! Kau pikir mobilmu itu satu-satunya yang mahal, mobilku juga sama mahalnya dengan mobilmu!" Ujar Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Jalang ini berani juga rupanya!" Pria itu menarik jaket Sakura. "Bilang saja kau mau memeras pria kaya sepertiku!"

"Dasar sinting," Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan pria tersebut dari jaketnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Terima ini!"

Seseorang melemparkan sebuah benda berukuran tebal ke muka pria tersebut sebelum tangannya benar-benar menampar Sakura. Pria tersebut jatuh tersungkur. Ia menghampiri pria tersebut dan menarik kerah jasnya.

"Kau itu pria! Tak seharunya pria memukul wanita walaupun itu dengan bunga!" Ujarnya sebelum meninju muka pria tersebut. "Dasar sampah!"

Sakura menarik pria yang menolongnya tersebut agar berhenti memukuli pria kurang ajar yang hampir memukulnya tersebut.

"Kenapa menghentikanku? Aku bisa mencium bau alkohol dari baju si brengsek ini!" Ujar pria tersebut.

"Hentikan. Kau bisa dapat tuntutan jika memukulinya terus sampai babak belur. Aku akan menelpon polisi, jadi diamlah di sini dan awasi dia jangan sampai kabur." Ujar Sakura menenangkan emosi pria yang baru saja menolongnya tersebut.

Tak berapa lama seorang polisi datang. Ia membawa pria mabuk tersebut ke dalam mobilnya dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk ikut dengannya ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan. Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam mobil Sakura. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya suara deru ac mobil saja yang terdengar.

"Soal yang tadi, terima kasih. Padahal kau tak perlu sampai memukulnya," Ujar Sakura berusaha membuka percakapan dengan pria yang menolongnya tersebut.

"Sampah masyarakat seperti itu harus diberi pelajaran," jawabnya masih berapi-api.

"Aaa, begitu." Sakura kemudian diam kembali tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Suasana kembali diam dan canggung.

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Sakura berdering memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sakura menggapai handsfree dan memasang di telinganya sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena sepertinya saya akan terlambat datang untuk meeting," ujar seseorang di sebrang sana dan juga di sebelahnya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sakura sambil melirik pria yang berada di sebelahnya tersebut. "Kau tidak terlambat sama sekali."

Pria tersebut mematikan teleponnya. Mukanya terlihat bingung dan juga malu. Ia langsung memberi salam ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu denganku, bicaralah dengan santai denganku," ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah," ujar pria itu dengan nada suara halus. Sakura hampir tertawa dibuatnya.

"Jadi kau ze... maksudku Sai Shimura yang direkomendasikan oleh Sasori padaku," ujar wanita tersebut masih fokus menyetir sambil menahan tawanya.

"Zero attitude? Senior selalu memanggilku seperti itu. Tidak perlu sungkan," ujar pria tersebut sambil berpura-pura tertawa karena menahan rasa malu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dan Sai berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi. Mereka sudah berada di sana untuk cukup waktu yang lama untuk memberikan keterangan. Sepertinya pria tersebut akan terkana banyak masalah sebentar lagi karena ia terbukti mengendarai mobil masih dalam pengaruh alkohol dan juga menbrak mobil yang bisa membahayakan keselamatan orang lain.

"Aku benar-benar senang sekali ketika polisi mengatakan ia bisa terkena pasal berlapis." Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Sampah seperti itu memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu," timpal pria yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, yang kau lempar itu... apakah itu portofolio yang kau bawa untuk ditunjukan padaku?"

"Ah, ya. Aku rasa hanya bagian luarnya saja yang rusak." Ujarnya sembari memeriksanya. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah bersikap dan berkata-kata kasar pada pertemuan pertama kita. Aku harap, aku tidak meninggalkan kesan yang buruk."

"Bagiku tidak masalah selama kau tidak menyumpahiku. Kalau begitu ayo... lebih baik kita mengobrol di kantor." Sakura berjalan duluan ke mobilnya.

"Anu, bisakah kau mengantarku kembali ke tempat tadi? Aku benar-benar terbakar emosi tadi sampai langsung naik begitu saja ke mobilmu. Aku harus pergi lagi ke sana untuk mengambil kendaraanku."

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura sambil berusaha menahan tawanya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sedang mencoret-coret kertas di depannya. Ia terlihat tidak antusias dengan meeting kali ini. Menggambar di kertas merupakan salah satu cara baginya untuk tetap terjaga di tengah meeting yang membosankan seperti saat ini. Seorang pegawai sedang menjelaskan presentasi yang amat panjang. Walaupun presentasi yang ia berikan cukup penting untuk didengarkan, nyatanya tak hanya Sasuke yang merasa bosan untuk mendengarnya. Bahkan beberapa pegawai terlihat menguap sesekali.

Sasuke bekerja pada perusahaan IT. Perushaan tersebut fokus dalam pembuatan aplikasi messanger dimana orang-orang bisa terhubung satu sama lain karena mempunyai minat atau kesamaan yang sama. Tapi setelah aplikasi ini semakin berkembang dan terkenal, nyatanya aplikasi ini tak jarang dijadikan tempat untuk mencari teman kencan. Tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan, Orochimaru bahkan menambahkan beberap fitur yang menurutnya bisa lebih membantu orang-orang menemukan orang yang mereka inginkan.

Sasuke seringkali mengatakan Orochimaru seperti ular dan sebagainya. Ia juga sering mengeluh karena tujuan pembuatan aplikasi ini sudah melenceng dari tujuan awalnya. Bahkan tak jarang Sasuke sering terlibat adu mulut dengan Orochimaru. Tak heran jika ia sering sekali mendapatkan note berwarna kuning dan juga merah ketika emosi CEO nya tersebut sudah benar-benar memuncak.

Meskipun Sasuke sering mendapatkan peringatan dan sebagainya, ia tak berminat meninggalkan perushaan tersebut. Memang terlihat sedikit munafik, tapi ia ingin tetap tinggal di sana. Ia termasuk pendiri perusahaan tersebut. Ia bersama Orochimaru membangun perusahaan itu dari nol. Tak heran jika ia punya bagian saham yang cukup besar di perusahaan walaupun tak sebanyak Orochimaru. Ia tak berminat untuk memimpin perusahaan, baginya itu tanggungjawab yang sangat besar dan sangat merepotkan baginya.

Terkadang ia merindukan pekerjaannya yang dulu ketika masih menjadi salah satu programmer di perusahaan IT yang fokus untuk membuat game. Gajinya memang tidak besar, tapi ia merasa bahagia bekerja di sana. Itulah sebabnya orang tuanya memberikan apartemen milik mereka pada Sasuke karena mereka khawatir Sasuke tidak bisa membeli apartemen atau rumah yang layak baginya saat itu.

Ponselnya miliknya bergetar. Sasuke mengecek pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh ibunya tersebut.

 _'Bagaimana tawaran ibu waktu itu? Kau sudah memikirkannya? Jangan terlalu lama dipikirkan, usiamu sudah tidak muda lagi. Ibu dan ayah sangat ingin melihatmu menikah sebelum kami mati.'_

Ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _'Berhenti mengacuhkan pesan dari ibu dan angkat teleponmu!'_

Sasuke segera mematikan ponselnya. Ia mencoret-coret kertasnya tersebut menahan amarah. Suigetsu yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak memperhatikan perubahan sikapnya dan berbisik ada apa dengannya. Namun ia tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat kesal saat di ruang meeting tadi?" Tanya Suigetsu. Ia mengekor di sebelah Sasuke sejak mereka keluar dari ruang meeting tersebut.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab dan tetap berjalan.

"Aish, kau tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Baiklah. Tapi kali ini kau harus menjawabnya. Apa kau akan ikut makan malam perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan besok malam?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "apa?"

"Kita akan merayakan ulang tahun perusahaan besok malam. Kau tidak mendengarnya tadi?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Aku akan mengecek jadwalku terlebih dahulu," jawabnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jawabanmu itu tidak jelas sekali sih," keluhnya dari belakang. "Kau seolah-olah ingin ikut dan juga tidak. Berhenti memberikan jawaban yang ambigu oi Sasuke dan berikan jawaban pastimu!"

Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE - Sasuke's Point of View**

Aku mulai berteman dengan Sakura sejak sekolah dasar. Aku berteman dengannya bukan karena ia cantik atau anak yang populer di sekolah, itu semua terjadi karena aku tidak fasih berbahasa Jepang. Saat itu aku baru saja pindah ke Tokyo. Tak ada satupun orang yang ku kenal di sini. Bahasa Jepangku masih belum terlalu lancar tidak seperti kakakku Itachi. Ia tumbuh kecil di Jepang sementara aku tidak. Sejak lahir sampai berusia enam tahun aku tinggal di Korea. Itu sebabnya bahasa Jepangku tidak lancar.

Beberapa anak laki-laki yang berusia lebih tua dariku menghampiriku. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu ku mengerti. Aku hanya menangkap beberapa kata. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat tidak senang denganku karena aku hanya diam saja tak menanggapi mereka. Seseorang dari mereka seperti membentakku tapi aku hanya diam saja.

"Lihat ********, berani sekali dia dengan kita! Bahkan ia berani menatap kita dengan mata *****, ***** ******** *******" Ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai sweater berwarna merah.

Aku ingin membela diriku tetapi seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pink datang dan menyelaku terlebih dahulu. Ia mengatakan hal yang cukup panjang pada segerombolan preman kecil tersebut. Kata-katanya terlalu cepat sampai aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Anak laki-laki dengan sweater merah itu kembali bicara.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau murid pindahan dari Korea. Lain kali, sapalah kami dengan benar," ujarnya. Nada suaranya lebih lembut daripada yang tadi.

Aku hanya diam mengangguk tak berminat membuka mulutku. Merka pergi meninggalkanku sendirian terkecuali anak perempuan berambut pink tersebut.

"Kau tak bisa bahasa Jepang?" Tanyanya sambil menggunakan isyarat tubuh.

Aku menggeleng, "sedikit."

Semenjak itu ia selalu datang saat jam istirahat ke kelasku. Mengajarkan bahasa Jepang padaku sampai aku benar-benar fasih berbahasa Jepang. Tak jarang ia bahkan berbagi bekal makan sianganya denganku. Walaupun bahasa Jepangku sudah fasih, kami tetap berteman sampai sekarang. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

 **"LIKE THIS"**

 **(Beberapa karakter kemungkinan akan sedikit OOC. Enjoy)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memberikan tur singkat mengenai tempat kerja yang akan ditempati oleh Sai. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan sesekali mengatakan "oh" atau "iya". Penjelasan dari wanita di sampingnya itu benar-benar jelas. Sedikit merasa kagum karena sifatnya bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari saat mereka pertama bertemu hingga saat ini. Walaupun wanita itu terlihat santai, tapi ia bisa merasakan aura profesional dari wanita tersebut.

"Untuk sementara kau akan bekerja di bawah bimbingan Yamanaka Ino. Nona Yamanaka akan menjelaskan apa saja yang harus kau lakukan saat ini," ujar wanita berambut merah muda tersebut mengakhiri turnya.

Sai mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Ino.

"Shimura Sai. Mohon bimbingannya," ujar pemuda tersebut.

Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa atau ada yang ditanyakan aku berada di ruanganku. Selamat bekerja," Sakura berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ikuti aku," ujar wanita berambut pirang tersebut pada pemuda di depannya itu. "Ayo, cepat." Titahnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak barang-barang. Kebanyakan masih terbungkus rapih. Kotak-kotak dengan berbagai macam ukuran tersusun dengan rapih. Tak hanya baju, di ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa tempat menggantung baju. Semuanya terlihat penuh dan masih terbungkus dengan plastik. Di tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat meja besar yang dipenuhi dengan produk dan juga peralatan make up. Sementara di ujung ruangan terdapat mini studio foto. Lengkap dengan segela peralatan untuk memotret.

"Si bodoh itu keluar seenaknya saja padahal masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan," keluh wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

Sai melepaskan tasnya dan menaruhnya di salah satu kursi dekat dengan meja yang dipenuhi dengan produk dan peralatan make-up tersebut. Ia hanya diam saja. Sedikit tersenyum karena teringat dengan pekerjaan paruh waktunya terdahulu.

"Kau pernah memotret produk untuk katalog?" Tanya wanita tersebut memotong lamunannya.

"Ya, aku pernah beberapa kali melakukannya," jawab pemuda itu penuh percaya diri.

"Good. Kalau begitu kita mulai saja sekarang. Aku akan mengatur susunan produk yang harus kau foto. Kau bisa siapkan peralatannya terlebih dahulu. Kau lihat lemari di ujung sana." Unjuk wanita itu ke sudut ruangan lainnya.

"Peralatan yang kau butuhkan semuanya berada di sana," lanjutnya. Sementara ia sibuk menuliskan dan mengatur produk mana saja yang akan mereka foto.

 **...**

"Woah..." ujar wanita berambut pirang yang dipanggil Ino tersebut beberapa kali. Mereka sedang melihat hasil foto produk sponsor yang mereka kerjakan tadi.

"Woah," ujarnya sekali lagi karena merasa terkagum-kagum dengan hasil fotonya.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh sedikit gempal mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia hanya menggeser kursi kerjanya. Tentu saja itu karena ia hanya duduk beberapa langkah saja dari meja kerja yang saat ini ditempati oleh Sai.

"Berhentilah membuat suara yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham di tempat kerja, Ino," ujar Choji tak antusias.

"Bukan itu bodoh, lihat!" Ujar wanita tersebut sembari menunjuk layar komputer. "Hasil kerjanya bahkan lebih bagus dari si bodoh itu."

Choji menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat. Matanya tertuju ke layar komputer. Ia memperhatikan foto yang berada di layar tersebut dengan cermat. Pemuda itu diam beberapa detik sebelum membuka mulutnya, "aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Hasil kerjanya tak sebanding dengan si bodoh itu."

"Benarkan? Aku yakin kau akan segera diangkat jadi pegawai tetap di sini jika hasil kerjamu selalu seperti ini." Tambah wanita tersebut.

Sementara Sai yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka hanya diam. Sedikit merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman karena mereka berdua mengapitnya. Ia hanya berdeham pelan. Chouji yang mendengarnya sedikit menggeser kursinya. Memberikan jarak.

"Aku Akimichi Choji, penanggungjawab website LAUV dan juga content writer," ujar pemuda bertubuh gempal tersebut sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shimura Sai," sambut pemuda tersebut.

"Tunggu! Bukankah kau pemilik akun fotografi terkenal itu?!" Tanya Choji tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Tanya Ino kaget.

Choji segera kembali ke mejanya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka aplikasi instagram miliknya dan membuka sebuah akun dengan jumlah pengikut hampir mencapai satu juta lebih. Ino merebut ponsel milik Choji. Melihat akun tersebut dan melihat beberapa foto di sana.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau bekerja di sini?!" Tanya Choji. Ia menggeleng. "Kenapa harus di sini? Maksudku, kau bisa bekerja sebagai photographer independen bukankah itu lebih mengahasilkan banyak uang? Kenapa harus di sini?"

"Ngg... aku hanya ingin berisitirahat dan mencari pengalaman baru," ujar pemuda tersebut seraya tersenyum.

"Alasan macam apa itu," ujar Ino terdengar ketus. Wanita itu menyerahkan ponsel yang dipegangnya tadi pada pemiliknya. "Pokoknya begitu file-file nya sudah kau edit semua, segera kirimkan padaku supaya aku bisa cepat menyerahkannya pada tim desain." Wanita itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Biarkan saja dia, moodnya akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak stabil," oceh Choji.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sedang bersandar di sofa. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak ia duduk di sana. Ia masih mengganti saluran televisi. Pria itu tak tahu acara apa yang ia tonton. Suara deritan roda pada lantai apartemennya mengalihkan fokusnya pada layar televisi. Dilihatnya sahabatnya itu sedang mengeluarkan koper dari kamarnya. Sakura memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal dan keliatan hangat.

"Kau mau kemana dengan kopermu itu? Bukankah masih ada waktu dua bulan lagi sebelum kau pindah?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Rumah. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak pergi menjenguk ibu dan ayahku," jawab sahabatnya itu.

"Mobilmu bukannya masih di bengkel?" Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur sebelum menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana naik bus, aku kehabisan tiket kereta," suaranya terdengar lemas.

Sasuke melempar kunci mobilnya ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kau? Kau akan menghabiskan akhir pekanmu seperti zombie lagi di rumah? Ey, pergilah ke tempat gym... ah atau ke tempat pacarmu itu." Usul sahabatnya tersebut dengan nada khawatir.

"Cepat pergi sana," usir pria tersebut halus. Ia bahkan membukakan pintu untuk sahabatnya tersebut.

"Menyebalkan," ujar sahabatnya itu pelan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tak ingin meladeni sahabatnya tersebut. Sakura menggeret kopernya melewati sahabatnya tersebut. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi wanita tersebut menahan pintu apartemen milik sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan ibumu?"

"Tidak, cepat sana pergi," ujar Sasuke malas.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kau sedang bertengkar dengan ibumu? Akhir-akhir ini ia terus menghubungiku karena kau sulit sekali untuk dihubungi katanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus membuat alasan seperti apalagi jika ia menelponku lagi."

"Abaikan saja panggilan darinya. Cepat sana berangkat," usir pria tersebut. "Hati-hati saat menyetir, dan jangan berhenti di tempat yang aneh-aneh."

"HEI!" Teriak sahabatnya tersebut.

"Pergi sana," usirnya sekali lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya," jawab sahabatnya tersebut sedikit kesal.

Sementara Sasuke hanya tertawa melihatnya lalu segera menutup pintu apartemennya. Suasana apartemmnya kembali tenang. Ia mematikan televisi yang sejak tadi tak ia tonton dan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Ia benar-benar terlihat senang. Akhirnya ia bisa menikmati akhir pekannya sendirian dengan tenang. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas.

Sasuke terbangun karena suara berisik yang berasal dari ponselnya. Matanya masih setengah terpejam ketika ia meraih ponselnya dan meletakannya di sebelah telingnya.

"ANAK KURANG AJAR!" Teriak seorang wanita dari sebrang sana. Sasuke langsung saja menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya tersebut ketika mendengar teriakan yang tidak asing tersebut.

"Astaga, ibu. Ini masih terlalu pagi," keluhnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikan telepon dan juga pesan dari ibumu?!" Teriak seorang wanita yang ia panggil ibu dari sebrang sana.

"Aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini," kilah pria tersebut.

"Berhenti mencari-cari alasan! Ibu sudah susah payah mengatur semuanya."

"Kenapa bukan Itachi saja sih?" Keluh pemuda tersebut. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk datang ke acara perjodohan atau semacamnya, bu."

"Kalau begitu cepat cari pacar dan segeralah menikah! Mau sampai kapan kau terus melanjang seperti sekarang?! Kau tak perlu mengikuti jejak kakakmu itu."

"Ibu, ini hidupku. Biarkan aku sendiri yang menentukannya," balas pria tersebut. "Aku akan menutup teleponnya sekarang kalau ibu masih terus membicarakan tentang perjodohan atau hal semacamnya."

"Setidaknya lihat dulu..." Sasuke langsung mematikan panggilan dari ibunya tersebut.

Ia memejamkan matanya kembali. Ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini berasal dari pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh ibunya. Ibunya mengirimkan sebuah foto wanita padanya dan pesan.

"Dia putri pemilik rumah sakit xxxxxxxx. Dia terlihat lebih cantik daripada fotonya. Dia juga wanita yang baik. Cobalah untuk bertemu dulu dengannya." Isi pesan ibunya tersebut.

Sasuke langsung mematikan kembali ponselnya. Tak berminat membalas pesan ibunya tersebut. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Ia membenarkan posisinya beberapa kali supaya bisa tertidur kembali. Ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu ke kanan lagi, lalu ke kiri lagi. Ia menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke segala arah ketika menyadari ia tak bisa tertidur kembali.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Menggosok giginya dan mencuci mukanya lalu kembali ke dapur. Ia membuat sarapannya lalu duduk di meja makan. Sarapannya pagi hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh karena menyantap sarapannya sendirian. Ia menyuapkan beberapa sendok sereal ke mulutnya sebelum menghentikan sarapannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa apartemennya terlalu sepi.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah sembari membawa mangkuk berisikan sereal yang ia makan tadi. Ia menyalakan televisi yang berada di depannya dan melanjutkan kembali sarapannya sembari menonton acara yang belum pernah ia tonton sebelumnya.

 **...**

Jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang. Sasuke hanya berbaring di ranjangnya setelah berjam-jam memainkan game di komputernya. Hari ini waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Ia menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali. Rasa bosan kembali menghampirinya. Ia meraih ponselnya. Terdapat beberapa pemberitahuan di sana. Ia membacanya satu persatu. Hampir semua pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab berasal dari Ino. Ia menghapus semua pesan pemberitahuan yang masuk. Ia kini mencari-cari kontak sahabatnya itu, lalu menelponnya.

"Ada apa?" Ujar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Hei, aku baru saja sampai subuh tadi dan sekarang kau tanya kapan aku akan pulang. Jangan bercanda, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Sudah ku duga. Harusnya kau tak meminjamkan mobilmu kalau kau khawatir seperti ini. Mobilmu aman-aman saja." Jawabnya dari sebrang sana.

"Baguslah," ujar pria itu. Ia kembali diam.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan mobilmu. Sebaiknya kau pergi keluar, cuaca sedang cerah hari ini. Bukankah ini hari yang baik untuk pergi kencan daripada mengganggu sahabatmu ini!"

"Hei, aku hanya menelponmu untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Kemampuan menyetirmu itu masih payah, aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa saat menyetir dengan mobilku." Ujar pria tersebut, nada suaranya terdengar seperti sedang meledek.

"Sudah ku bilang, mobilku itu ditabrak saat sedang parkir dan bukannya ketika aku sedang menyetir." Ujarnya kesal. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berbicara lagi denganmu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menggeret kopernya sambil membawa beberapa kantung tas berisikan tempat makan berukuran sedang. Ia terlihat sedikit kewalahan ketika hendak memasuki lift karena tangannya penuh. Beruntung seorang penjaga di sana melihatnya dan membantunya untuk memencet tombol di lift. Wanita itu berterima kasih ketika ia sudah sampai di lantai tempat tujuannya.

Sakura menekan tombol bel dengan sikunya beberapa kali. Ia terlalu malas untuk meletakan barang bawaannya untuk membuka pintu. Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu tak berapa lama. Ia langsung mengambil kantung-kantung yang ada di tangan Sakura tanpa disuruh dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya dari belakang. Ia masih berada di pintu. Melepaskan sepatunya dan segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya meletakan kantung-kantung tersebut di meja makan dan kembali duduk di atas sofa. Ia kembali melanjutkan game yang sedang ia mainkan tadi. Tak berapa lama Sakura kembali ke dapur untuk memasukan makanan-makanan tersebut ke dalam kulkas.

"Kau beli game baru?"

"Ya, bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?" Sahutnya. Matanya masih fokus ke arah layar.

"Seperti biasanya," jawab Sakura. Wanita itu kini duduk di sebelah sahabatnya tersebut. "Kapan kau akan dewasa jika terus memainkan game seperti ini?" Sindirnya.

"Diamlah! Jangan ganggu aku!" Titahnya.

Sakura merebut konsol game dari tangan Sasuke dan berlari ke arah dapur sebelum sahabatnya itu bisa menangkapnya.

"Terima kasih untuk pinjaman mobilnya. Ah satu lagi, kau harus segera mengganti ban mobilmu. Sepertinya bannya sudah mulai tipis."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Berikan konsol gamenya padaku," ujar sahabatnya tersebut tak berminat untuk menghampirinya.

"Ini? Ambil saja sendiri," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya sambil tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sai terlihat gelisah. Pemuda itu sudah melesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Masih tersisa dua jam lagi sebelum ia bisa pulang. Ia hanya berputar-putar di kursinya. Sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya masih berkutik dengan pekerjaan mereka. Wajah mereka semuanya terlihat serius.

"Hei, Choji. Choji. Choji," panggilnya pada pria yang sudah menjadi rekan kerjanya selama satu minggu ini.

"Ada apa?" Keluh Choji dari tempatnya. Ini sudah kelima kalinya sejak Sai mengganggunya.

"Apa kau tak punya sesuatu untuk dibaca atau ditonton?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa mencarinya di internet, bukan? Berhentilah menggangguku," keluhnya.

"Tapi aku butuh rekomendasi," kilah pemuda tersebut.

Choji hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menahan emosinya. Pria dengan tubuh gempal tersembut mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar dari sana.

"Kau lihat mini market di sebrang kantor? Pergilah ke sana. Tolong belikan keripik kentang dan juga segelas ice americano untukku, kau juga bisa membeli camilan dengan uang sisanya," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan uang tersebut pada Sai.

"Uang yang kau berikan ini lumayan banyak, apa kau tak ingin membeli camilan lainnya?"

"Be creative, Sai. Ah, satu lagi. Kau tak perlu terburu-buru, santai saja." Choji langsung memakai headphone miliknya dan segera mengencangkan volumenya buru-buru tak ingin mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut.

 **...**

Sai berjalan masuk ke arah kantor. Ia menenteng satu kantong plastik berukuran besar dan juga box berisikan beberapa gelas kopi. Seorang resepsionis menyambutnya dengan senyuman malu-malu. Sementara ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berlalu ke arah lift. Sai langsung meletakan segelas kopi dan juga camilan yang di pesan oleh Choji di dekat meja pria tersebut ketika ia sampai di ruangan kerja mereka.

Choji hanya mengguman terima kasih tanpa melepaskan handphone-nya dan kembali mengetik artikel yang sedang ia buat. Sementara Sai mulai meletakan gelas-gelas kopi tersebut pada rekan kerjanya yang duduk di dekatnya sebelum menikmati kopi miliknya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, masih tersisa satu jam lagi sebelum ia bisa pulang.

"Sai, bisa kau kemari?" Ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan suara agak lantang.

Sai langsung saja bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang menganggur, bukan? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Ikuti aku," ujar wanita yang ia selalu panggil Nona Yamanaka selama seminggu ini. Ia berjalan di depan pemuda tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau menyusun produk-produk ini berdasarkan mereknya. Kalau kau sudah selesai menyusunnya, kau lihat paper bag di sana, bukan? Masukan semuanya sesuai mereknya." Perintahnya.

"Produk sebanyak ini akan dikemanakan?"

"Itu produk-produk yang harus dikembalikan karena kita tidak membutuhkannya." Ujar wanita tersebut. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo cepat bantu aku." Wanita tersebut mulai menyortir barang-barang tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam box seperti semula.

"Menjadi wanita sepertinya bukan hal yang mudah," ujar pemuda itu pelan ketika ia mulai membaca nama produk-produk tersebut satu persatu sebelum memasukannya ke dalam box.

Ino yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terkadang suka berbicara tanpa berpikir panjang," ujar pemuda tersebut.

"Itu lebih baik, daripada bersikap dingin dan sok keren," jawab wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Apa kau sedang curhat, Nona Yamanaka?" Nada suara pemuda tersebut terdengar seperti sedang meledek.

"Sedikit," jawabnya cepat.

"Aku tak masalah mendengarnya, itu lebih baik daripada hanya berdiam diri sambil membaca label di produk-produk ini." Sai menggeser kursinya sedikit ke arah wanita berambut pirang tersebut. "Jadi, pria yang kau sukai seperti itu?" Lanjutnya.

"Pria itu pacarku sekarang," jawabnya pelan.

"Kedengarannya seperti tipe pria yang sulit," jawab pemuda tersebut. Sai kembali membaca label yang ada di botol bening berukan sedang yang ada di tangannya.

"Tapi ia benar-benar pria yang tampan," jawab wanita di sebelahnya tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Aku benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya."

Sai menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan memandang ke arah wanita yang berada di sebelahnya tersebut. "Kau ingin menikah dengan pria seperti itu hanya karena... ia tampan?" Tanya pemuda tersebut sedikit ragu.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Hubungan kami berjalan sudah hampir satu tahun. Kami juga jarang bertengkar. Lagipula, usianya juga sudah cukup matang..."

"Tapi?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

Ino menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Ia belum melamarku juga." Wajahnya seketika langsung cemberut. "Aku benar-benar sensitif saat ini. Anu, soal beberapa hari yang lalu... aku benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosiku saat itu. Maaf aku meneriakimu."

"Okay, aku bisa mengerti sekarang," jawab pemuda itu santai. "Sejujurnya harga diriku sedikit terluka ketika kau berteriak seperti itu padaku, tapi karena aku sudah mendengar alasannya... ya, aku sedikit bisa menerimanya."

Wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakannya. Ia menunjukan ponselnya itu pada Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu wanita seumuranmu masih suka memasang foto idolanya," ujar pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut ketika melihat wallpaper yang dipasang oleh Ino.

"Tsk, dia bukan idolaku. Dia itu pacarku," jawabnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Nona Yamanaka. Semua fans biasanya memanggil idolanya dengan sebutan pacarnya atau suaminya," ujar pemuda bernama Sai itu sambil tertawa.

"Kau tidak pernah menonton televisi atau membaca berita memangnya sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan orang biasa dengan selebriti?"

"Ah itu, aku sibuk pergi ke sana kemari. Jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal sepeprti itu," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku penasaran, alasanmu bekerja di sini itu apa."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan?" Ujarnya setengah tertawa.

"Alasan yang sebenarnya maksudku. Bukan seperti alasan yang dibuat-buat. Ayolah, aku bahkan sudah curhat mengenai rahasiaku." Bujuk wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Soal aku ingin istirahat itu tak sepenuhnya bohong. Aku ingin beristirahat dan tinggal di rumah. Aku terlalu sering berpergian ke luar kota atau luar negeri mengikuti permintaan client. Dan jujur saja, itu sangat melelahkan. Terlebih lagi ketika usiamu bertambah tua. Soal mencari pengalaman baru itu bohong. Aku sudah pernah beberapa kali bekerja paruh waktu seperti saat ini dulu."

"Kau tahu, kau terdengar seperti pria paruh baya yang hendak memasuki umur 40 tahun," ledek Ino sembari tertawa.

Sai hanya ikut tertawa bersama wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Sepertinya pemuda tersebut kini punya teman baru di tempat kerjanya saat ini selain pria bertubuh gempal yang duduk di dekatnya.

 **...**

Sai berjalan ke arah parkiran sambil menggumamkan lagu ke sukaannya. Hari sudah gelap ketika ia keluar dari kantornya. Ia terlalu asik mengobrol dengan teman barunya tadi. Hari ini bukan hari yang buruk sepertinya. Pemuda itu memakai helm dan menyalakan mesin motornya. Ia melewati lobi sebelum keluar. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada sosok wanita berambut merah muda. Ia terlihat menunduk sembari melihat ponselnya. Sai segera menepi dan menghampirinya.

"Aku berani bertaruh anda tidak akan mendapatkan taksi sampai beberapa jam ke depan," ujarnya kencang dari motor.

"Ya, aku sudah menunggu selama empat puluh menit di sini seperti orang bodoh," Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tanya pemuda bernama Sai itu.

Sakura tampak berpikir sejanak. Terlihat ekspresi wajahnya yang ragu-ragu.

"Aku berani bersumpah, aku bukan orang yang suka menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan," Sai berusaha meyakinkan wanita yang menjadi atasannya tersebut. Ia menyodorkan helm cadangan yang selalu ia gantungkan di belakang motornya.

"Baiklah," Sakura mengambil helm itu dan memakainya.

"Tempat tinggal Pemred ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartemenku," ujar pemuda tersebut ketika ia mematikan mesin motornya.

"Kau seharusnya memberitahuku lebih awal supaya kita bisa pergi ke kantor bersama. Aku harus bangun lebih awal karena selalu pergi dengan bus karena khawatir aku akan terlambat."

"Bagaimana dengan mobil, Pemred?" Tanya pemuda bermarga Shimura tersebut.

"Perbaikannya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama dari perkiraanku. Mungkin besok atau lusa baru selesai, aku harap hasilnya bagus seperti sedia kala," ujar wanita tersebut seraya tersenyum.

"Aku harap begitu," pemuda itu ikut tersenyum.

"Sakura!" Panggil seseorang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya." Sakura langsung saja berbalik dan menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

Sai hanya memandangnya beberapa saat. Sebelum sadar jika atasannya itu belum melepaskan helm yang dipakainya.

"Pemred!" Teriaknya. Sai menunjuk ke arah kepalanya.

Sakura tampak bingung, namun orang yang berada di sebelahnya langsung membantunya melepaskan helm dari kepala wanita tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat malu kemudian tertawa. Ia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sai yang masih duduk di motornya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa," ujar wanita tersebut. "Aku tidak terbiasa naik motor sebelumnya, sekali lagi terima kasih. Jadi, besok pagi..." ucapnya sedikit menggantung.

"Ya, aku akan menjemput Pemred. Bagaimana kalau jam 7?" Tawar pemuda bernama Sai tersebut.

"Okay! Sampai jumpa, berhati-hatilah." Wanita berambut merah muda itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda yang baru seminggu ini menjadi pegawai baru di tempat kerjanya tersebut.

Sai hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari sana. Wajah pria yang bersama dengan atasannya itu terlihat tidak asing. Ia merasa seperti pernah melihatnya. Ah, masa bodoh pikirnya setelah tak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tersebut.

 **...**

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa melepas helm seperti tadi? Aku pikir kau sudah mulai tua, Sakura." Ejek pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku pikir begitu," jawabnya.

Sasuke hanya melihat ke arah sahabat wanitanya itu. Ia merasa heran karena biasanya ia akan membalas ejekannya dengan kata-kata yang lebih pedas.

"Aku hanya berpikir, menjadi tua itu menyedihkan. Apalagi jika kau menjadi tua sendirian dan tak punya uang," matanya terlihat kosong.

"Aku tahu cara supaya kau tak kesepian."

Sakura melirik ke arah sahabatnya tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan-akan mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting.

"Pelihara saja binatang, kau tahu, seperti kucing atau anjing," ujarnya. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu mendengarnya.

"Ah, ya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting," lanjutnya. "Kau itu orang yang sangat sibuk, bahkan untuk mengurus pacar-pacarmu terdahulu saja tidak bisa." Sakura segera bergegas lari ke kamarnya.

"HEI! KEMARI KAU SASUKE!" Teriak sahabatnya tersebut berapi-api.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sedang berada di dalam mobilnya. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit sejak ia memainkan game yang ada di ponselnya. Seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama? Aku tadi harus mengecek beberapa artikel yang ditulis oleh Choji," jawab wanita tersebut. Ia segera memakai seatbealtnya.

Sasuke langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di sakunya. Pria tersebut langsung menyalakan mesin dan pergi dari pelataran parkir. Ino terlihat duduk nyaman. Seperti biasanya ia akan memutar lagu kesukaannya sementara Sasuke hanya diam fokus menyetir.

"Kita akan makan malam dimana?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kau akan tahu kalau kita sudah tiba di sana," jawab pria tersebut dengan nada datar.

Mereka kini sudah berada di salah satu restoran mewah. Pemandangannya benar-benar luar biasa. Kau bisa melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari di sana. Alunan musik jazz yang lembut membuat suasana restoran semakin nyaman.

"Aku tidak percaya kita kemari lagi. Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu denganmu di tempat ini," ujar wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Ia terus tersenyum semenjak mereka tiba di lobi.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali," ujar pria tersebut pelan.

Mereka menikmati hidangan steak dan juga wine. Ino terlihat sangat menikmati makan malamnya. Ia bahkan tak henti-hentinya memandang ke arah jendela. Pemandangan di sana membuat hatinya semakin berdebar-debar. Sementara Sasuke menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang walaupun ia sedikit gelisah.

"Aku harus mengangkat panggilan ini terlebih dahulu, ini dari kantor." Pamit pria tersebut.

Ino menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Wanita itu terlihat tegang. Ia meraih tasnya dan mencari-cari kaca di dalam sana. Ia memastikan riasannya. Ia segera mengeluarkan lipstick dan memakainya. Ketika ia sudah selesai, wanita tersebut langsung memasukannya ke dalam tas. Perutnya seperti dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu. Pikirannya mulai dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi malam ini.

Sasuke kembali duduk di depannya setelah sepuluh menit ia pamit entah kemana.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino mengusir rasa canggung dalam dirinya.

"Hn, semuanya baik-baik saja," jawab pria tersebut datar seperti biasanya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Wanita berambut pirang tersebut hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di dalam mobil. Ino hanya duduk diam selama perjalanan pulang. Ia bahkan tak menyetel lagu kesukaannya. Ia hanya diam memandang jalan. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang ketika mereka sudah semakin dekat.

"Kau tidak memutar lagu kesukaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aa... baterai ponselku hampir habis," kilah wanita tersebut.

Sasuke segera mematikan mesin mobilnya ketika mereka sudah sampai. Ia berkata ayo sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Ino menysulnya dari arah belakang. Wanita itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas tangan miliknya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan sejak mereka di restoran tersebut.

Mereka naik ke lantai atas dalam diam. Perasaan Ino semakin tidak karuan ketika pintu lift terbuka. Ia langsung berjalan keluar. Berusaha menghindari tatapan pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir satu tahun ke belakang.

"Ino," panggilnya dari arah belakang.

Badannya seperti membeku. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Wanita itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbalik, "ya?"

"Aku ingin kita putus," ujar pria tersebut tanpa berkedip. Suaranya sama sekali tidak bergetar. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan keseriusannya. "Aku ingin... kita tidak bertemu lagi," lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **EPLIGOUE - SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW**

[Satu tahun yang lalu]

Aku duduk menikmati segelas cocktail yang ku pesan. Seperti biasanya aku selalu menikmati Jumat malamku dengan pergi mengunjungi bar jazz. Suasananya terasa nyaman dan tenang dibanding menghabiskan Jumat malam dengan rekan kerjaku yang lainnya. Sakura duduk di sampingku seperti biasanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu menemaniku. Ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang dengan warna gading.

"Bukalah," perintahnya.

Aku meletakan gelasku dan membuka undangan tersebut sesuai perintahnya. Undangannya terlihat mewah. Tulisannya bahkan menggunakan tinta emas.

"Surprise," ujarnya dengan nada suara dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak tertarik," aku melemparkan undangan tersebut ke meja.

"Lihat dulu undangannya baik-baik." Ujarnya. Sakura meraih undangan yang ku lempar tadi. Ia menunjukannya tepat di mukaku. "Lokasinya di Park Hyatt Hotel. Kami akan merayakan acara anniversary LAUV di New York Bar."

"Masih tidak tertarik," jawabku sembari meminum kembali cocktail yang ku pesan tadi.

"Mereka memainkan musik jazz di sana. Percayalah, tempat itu benar-benar sempurna. Pemandangannya indah, banyak orang-orang penting yang akan datang ke sana. Seperti selebriti, ah... model. Itu bukan tempat yang buruk untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baru," ujarnya panjang. "Siapa tahu kau akan bertemu dengan teman kencan yang baru."

"Kenapa kau terobsesi sekali menjodohkanku?"

"Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak menghiburmu saat putus karena terlalu sibuk. Jadi sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengajakmu ke acara penting ini."

Aku hanya tertawa sinis.

Sakura merangkul bahuku, "ayolah, Sasuke. Bar. Musik Jazz. Pemandangan kota Tokyo yang menakjubkan. Wanita cantik..." bujuknya tepat di telingaku.

Aku hanya menghelas nafas dan mengangguk.

"Good! Pastikan kau memakai pakaian formal ke sana."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE - EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itupun tiba. Aku memamakai setelan terbaikku dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan acara. Semua wajah terlihat asing bagiku terkecuali satu orang dengan rambut merah muda mencoloknya. Hanya dia yang menyambutku di pesta yang benar-benar asing bagiku. Ia melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Kau datang," ucapnya senang. "Kau terlihat tampan," pujinya.

"Seperti ini?" Kataku.

Ia tak menjawab tapi hanya memelukku. Sakura memakai gaun saat itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya memakai gaun. Ia memanggil seorang pramusaji dan mengambil dua gelas champagne. Ia memberikan salah satu gelas champagne itu padaku.

"Untuk merayakan pesta perdanamu setelah putus, cheers," ujarnya riang.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan meminum champagne tersebut. Entah kenapa rasanya benar-benar nikmat.

"Berbaurlah, jika mereka menanyakan profesimu. Berikan penjelasan yang cukup populer saja supaya mereka mengerti. Aku harus menyambut tamu lainnya, selamat bersenang-senang," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

 **...**

Hadir di pesta dan bertemu banyak orang bukanlah hal yang ku sukai. Aku bisa cepat kelelahan berada di kerumunan orang banyak. Aku sempat mengobrol dengan beberapa orang yang ku yakini sebagai model. Hanya sebentar sebelum aku kehilangan minatku karena percakapan kami terasa canggung.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku di sana. Merasa bosan dengan pesta ini. Sementara Sakura masih terlihat mengobrol dengan beberapa orang. Kemampuan komunikasinya harus ku acungi jempol meksi terkadang aku membencinya karena ia terlalu cerewet.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang-pirang tiba-tiba ikut duduk bergabung denganku. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Aku tidak yakin apakah pesta ini yang membuatnya lelah atau karena sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan.

"Apa bangku ini kosong? Aku bisa pindah..."

"Tidak apa, kau bebas duduk di sana," potongku.

Wanita itu tersenyum padaku, "Ino. Namaku Yamanaka Ino."


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

 **"For better or for worse"**

 **(Beberapa karakter kemungkinan akan sedikit OOC. Enjoy)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang merapihkan beberapa file yang menumpuk pada meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia membaca isinya untuk memastikan dimana ia harus meletakan file tersebut. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Masuk," ujarnya agak keras. Ia hanya melirik sekilas untuk memastikan siapa orang yang masuk ke kantornya dan kembali membaca file yang berada di tangannya.

Wanita bernama Ino tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura. Berjalan pelan sembari membawa draft final majalah yang akan dicetak.

"Aku baru saja akan memanggilmu. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya kau menyerahkannya dekat dengan deadline."

Ino hanya meletakan draft tersebut di meja atasannya tersebut. Ia hanya menunduk. Tak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya terlihat bengkak. Bahkan kantung matanya terlihat sedikit menghitam. Tampaknya make up dan kacamata yang ia gunakan saat ini tak banyak membantunya menyembunyikan keadaannya saat ini.

"Kau mau minum kopi denganku?" Tawar Sakura pada akhirnya yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

 **...**

"Ini punyamu, aku sengaja memesannya decaf."

Ino menerima segelas kopi yang diberikan padanya. Meminumnya sedikit lalu kembali diam. Mereka berdua kini berada di taman yang terletak di atap gedung tempat mereka bekerja. Untunglah hari itu angin tidak bertiup dengan kencang.

"Apa kita hanya akan berdiam diri seperti ini saja memandang langit?" Tanya Sakura yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Ino menghela nafasnya lagi-lagi. Masih tetap diam tak berkata apapun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kacau beberapa hari ini," lanjut wanita tersebut. Ia meminum kopinya perlahan sambil menikmati pemandangan langit di depan mereka.

"Aku dan Sasuke putus. Ia yang mengakhirinya. Dia bilang kita tak perlu bertemu lagi," suara wanita itu sedikit bergetar.

Sakura yang mendengarnya menghentikan sedotannya pada kopinya tersebut. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku pikir dia mengajakku pergi makan malam di tempat dimana kita bertemu pertama kali adalah untuk melamarku. Tapi, ternyata saat pulang ia malah mengatakan ingin putus denganku." Air mata mulai meleleh dari pipi wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku bertanya padanya kenapa kami harus putus berulang kali padanya tapi ia tak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri di sana. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan kata maaf sama sekali," lanjutnya.

"Aku mulai menangis dan bertanya sekali lagi padanya... alasan kenapa kita harus putus... dan ia menjawab kalau ia sudah berubah. Ia tidak lagi punya rasa yang sama padaku tanpa ragu," Ino menangis semakin keras.

Sakura semakin menggeser duduknya. Wanita itu menepuk punggung rekan kerjanya itu pelan.

"Jadi selama ini hubungan kami itu apa? Apa ia hanya menganggapku sebagai partner seks yang ia temui sesekali ketika ia tidak bekerja? Atau aku ini hanya penghangat malamnya yang dingin?" Suara Ino semakin bergetar. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir di pipinya. "Katakan padaku Sakura! Apa dia menganggapku seperti itu?" Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil masih terisak.

"Si bodoh itu," keluh Sakura pelan. Ia merangkul punggung Ino sembari menepuk-nepuknya untuk menenangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melepaskan heelsnya asal. Tangannya terlalu sibuk memegang tas tangan dan juga map berisikan draft final yang harus ia periksa terlebih dahulu sebelum diserahkan pada percetakan. Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Meletakan semua barang bawaannya itu di dekat meja kosong yang berada di dekat jendela. Wanita itu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari luar kamarnya. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mengambil benda apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membela diri. Ia keluar dari kamarnya pelan-pelan. Suasana apartemen terlihat sepi dan juga gelap. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap sampai akhirnya menemukan darimana asal suara itu berasal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan gelap-gelapan begini?" Tanya Sakura ketika ia melihat sahabatnya itu sedang berjongkok di depan kulkas. Ia sedikit merasa lega.

"Huh?" Tanyanya bingung. Terlebih lagi ketika ia melihat wanita itu memegang sebuah vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Ku pikir kau itu maling! Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget!" Ujarnya murka.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," ujarnya. Pria itu kembali memungut pecahan beling yang ada di lantai.

"Ku pikir kau itu sedang lembur. Tak ada lampu yang menyala sama sekali ketika aku masuk tadi, lalu tiba-tiba saja aku mendegar suara gaduh tentu saja aku kaget!" Lanjut Sakura. Ia meletakan vas yang ia bawa itu di atas pantry.

"Aku sedang bermain video game tadi di kamarku."

"Kapan kau akan dewasa?" Keluhnya wanita itu pelan. Ia berbalik dan jalan menuju kamarnya.

"Chicken salad?" Tawar sahabatnya itu agak keras dari arah dapur.

 **...**

Sakura memakan makanannya pelan. Matanya menatap draft yang ia bawa pulang tadi. Sementara Sasuke memegang ponselnya sambil menonton sesuatu di ponselnya. Sesekali wanita berambut merah muda itu melirik sahabatnya tersebut. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia kembali menatap draft yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang tidak beres?" Tanya sahabatnya tersebut setelah merasa beberapa kali diperhatikan. Matanya masih menatap layar ponselnya.

"Tidak, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah lembur. Tumben sekali," ujar wanita itu pelan.

Sasuke menurunkan ponselnya dan menatap Sakura. "Memangnya aku itu robot pekerja, aku juga punya kehidupan." Ujarnya dengan nada ketus.

Sakura hanya menatap mata sahabatnya itu sekilas sebelum beralih lagi pada saladnya. "Kau putus dengan Ino, bukan?" Tanya wanita itu pelan.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Ya. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura menatap sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku belum pernah merasa sebaik ini," jawabnya santai. Ia kembali menatap ponselnya sambil memakan saladnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya.

Sakura hanya diam. Tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Ino terngiang-ngiang ucapan Ino tadi siang. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan membaca draft yang ada di depannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sai sedang duduk santai di pantry bersama Choji. Setelah makan siang biasanya mereka akan duduk di sana sambil menikmati segelas kopi dingin. Choji terlihat membawa beberapa bungkus kue cokelat dan memberinya pada rekan kerjanya tersebut. Sepertinya mood pemuda tersebut sedang bagus.

"Apa ini suap? Kalau ini suap, aku tidak akan memakannya sampai kapanpun juga," ujar pemuda bertubuh kurus tersebut.

"Kepribadianmu itu sungguh aneh, makan saja. Tidak baik menolak kue cokelat ini," ujar Choiji. Ia menggigit kue cokelatnya. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri ketika kue cokelat di dalam mulutnya meleleh.

Sai membuka bungkusan kue cokelat tersebut. Ia mengamati kue cokelat itu dengan seksama sebelum menggigitnya. Rasanya benar-benar lezat. Entah karena kue cokelat ini produk import atau karena ia memakannya bersama kawannya.

"Sepertinya Ino tidak akan masuk lagi hari ini," gumam Choji disela-sela makannya. "Padahal aku sedang berbaik hati ingin berbagi kue cokelat ini padanya."

"Ku dengar nona Yamanaka, maksudku Ino, sedang mengambil cuti dengan alasan pribadi," timpal pemuda di sebelahnya tersebut.

"Darimana kau tahu hal seperti itu?" Tanya Choji heran.

"Ah itu, aku hanya mendengarnya dari beberapa karyawan wanita yang sedang bergosip," jawabnya enteng.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan berteman denganmu jika kau berubah menjadi seperti mereka, Sai." Choji hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar ucapan pemuda bernama Sai tersebut.

"Sai!" Panggil seorang wanita tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu berjalan ke arah pantry membawa setumpuk dokumen di tangannya dan juga tas tangan berwarna metalik."Bisa kau temani aku pergi ke tempat percetakan? Draft final ini harus segera diserahkan pada pihak percetakan."

 **...**

Sai dan Sakura kini sudah berada di dalam mobil. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat percetakan majalah LAUV. Sai hanya diam fokus menatap jalan raya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memegang kemudi. Sementara wanita di sebelahnya hanya diam memandang jendela. Pikirannya sibuk melayang jauh entah kemana. Tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk mencurahkan isi pikirannya terlebih pada pemuda di sampingnya hanya untuk mencairkan suasana di dalam mobil.

"Ekhem," pemuda bernama Sai itu berdeham. Sekali. Dua kali. Sampai tiga kali. Namun wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya diam.

"Pemred." Panggilnya agak keras yang mau tak mau membuat pikiran wanita itu kembali lagi ke raganya. "Kau pasti kelelahan sampai-sampai tidak mendengar ponselmu berdering," lanjutnya.

Sakura meraih tasnya dan mencari ponsel miliknya. Terdapat banyak pesan dan juga panggilan tak terjawab. Wanita itu melihatnya sebentar sebelum mematikan ponselnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca jendela. Menghela nafas beberapa kali. Sai melirik atasannya itu sekilas. Wajahnya terlihat lesu seharian ini.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda tersebut karena sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Ya," jawab wanita itu singkat.

"Perusahaan tidak akan bangkrut dalam waktu dekat, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang diajukan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya, "tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tidak terlalu bersemangat hari ini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghibur anda dengan sebuah cerita, bagaimana?" Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah, pada dahulu kala ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang suka berbohong. Hampir setiap hari ia berbohong baik itu pada temannya, gurunya, dan bahkan orang tuanya," ceritanya.

"Kau sedang curhat mengenai dirimu sendiri sekarang?" Tanya wanita berambut merah muda tersebut sembari tertawa.

"Ssst. Ceritanya belum selesai," potong pemuda tersebut. "Pada suatu hari, bocah lelaki itu bermain di sungai yang berada di dekat rumahnya. Ia bermain bersama mainan perahunya itu. Sayangnya ia terpleset dan jatuh ke dalam sungai. Ia pun berteriak-teriak. Tak beberapa lama kemudian seseorang menghampirinya karena mendengar teriakannya," lanjutnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan bocah tersebut?"

"Orang itu pun bertanya pada bocah tersebut apakah ia sedang tenggelam. Lalu, bocah tersebut menjawab kalau dia sedang bermain dan bukannya tenggelam. Orang tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkannya karena bocah itu mengatakan ia sedang bermain bukannya tenggelam. Tak beberapa lama ia pun tenggelam karena kebohongannya."

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun di dalam mobil. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau... jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghibur orang lain lagi," ujarnya dengan datar.

"Aku hanya ingin menghibur. Lagipula, aku pernah membaca artikel di majalah kalau bercerita bisa meringankan beban. Tidak ada gunanya membohongi diri sendiri."

"Lebih baik kau perhatikan jalannya dengan benar. Kalau sampai kita melewatkan pintu keluarnya, aku akan menurunkanmu di tengah jalan," ujar Sakura sembari tertawa. Raut wajahnya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menyalakan ponselnya lagi setelah ia tiba di ruangan kerjanya. Ia membaca pesan yang sebelumnya ia abaikan satu persatu. Isi pesannya hampir sama dan beberapa di antaranya tidak terlalu penting. Ponsel wanita tu berbunyi tiba-tiba saja. Nama di kontaknya yang muncul sudah tidak asing lagi.

 _"Kenapa kau mengabaikan pesan dan telepon dariku? Apa kau sudah bosan denganku?"_ Tanyanya dari sebrang sana.

"Aku hanya sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini," jawabnya datar.

 _"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pergi ke apartemenmu, tapi seorang wanita paruh baya yang membukanya. Kau tinggal dimana saat ini?"_

"Ah itu, aku sudah pindah dari sana."

 _"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?"_ Nadanya terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Aku benar-benar kewalahan dan juga sibuk jadi tidak terpikirkan untuk memberitahumu," kilah wanita tersebut.

 _"Kalau begitu, mari kita bertemu. Aku akan ke tempatmu. Bagaimana kalau besok malam?"_ ujarnya.

"Tunggu! Aku rasa kau tidak bisa pergi ke tempatku. Aku sedang menumpang di tempat temanku saat ini karena apartemenku... apartemenku..." Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. Ia tak tahu harus memberikan alasan apa. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja buntu.

 _"Baiklah, baiklah."_

Sakura menghela nafas lega.

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di lantai 26 seperti biasanya besok malam. Kau masih ingat bukan?"_ Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit dibuat-buat imut.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang ke sana kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi aku ada meeting, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang." Dustanya.

 _"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok malam,"_ ujar pria tersebut sebelum menutup teleponnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam ketika Sakura keluar dari kantornya. Ia baru saja selesai berdiskusi dengan CEO-nya mengenai jadwal fashion show yang harus dikunjungi. Karena tempatnya yang berbeda-beda dan waktunya yang cukup berdekatan, mereka harus mendiskusikan siapa yang akan berangkat dan kemana dia akan diberangkatkan.

Sakura menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tak ingin pergi terburu-buru. Ia meraih handsfree untuk melakukan panggilan.

"Ini aku. Kau ada dimana saat ini?" Tanyanya.

 _"Aku sudah berada di lobi, ada apa?"_

"Bisakah kau pesankan room service untukku. Aku tidak sempat makan malam tadi karena meeting dengan CEO-ku."

 _"OK, tidak masalah."_ Jawabnya dari sebrang sana.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan sampai sebentar lagi," ujar wanita tersebut. Ia memutus teleponnya dan kembali fokus menyetir.

 **...**

Sakura langsung disambut dengan kecupan singkat begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan hotel. Wanita itu berjalan masuk dan melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakan tasnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia langsung duduk di sofa dan mengambil garpu lalu langsung menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah, aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku lagi," ujar wanita tersebut pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Apa Nona Tsunade menyulitkanmu?" Ujar pria di depannya tersebut. Ia menuangkan segelas wine lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Makanlah pelan-pelan," tegurnya.

Ia menggeleng pelan, "tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku tak sempat makan siang tadi karena harus menghadiri beberapa meeting dan juga berdiskusi mengenai perwakilan dari perusahaan yang akan menghadiri acara fashion weeks. Aku rasa, aku akan berangkat ke New York atau London dalam waktu dekat ini."

Pria itu hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di samping wanita tersebut. Ia meminum wine nya pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan artis atau model dari agensi-mu, Naruto? Apakah ada dari mereka yang akan datang ke acara fashion weeks di New York atau London?"

"Aku hanya akan menyuruh satu atau dua orang pergi ke sana. Entahlah, aku belum tahu. Awal tahun ini aku akan mulai sibuk lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan menerima banyak teriakan seperti 'beri aku pekerjaan' dan juga ancaman atau lain sebagainya," ujarnya pelan seraya tertawa sinis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang kau sedang menumpang di tempat temanmu. Tapi, bukannya temanmu hanya... hmm... siapa namanya... hmm... pokoknya pria yang suka berkata kasar itu..."

"BUKAN!" Jawab wanita itu cepat. "Bukan dia. Hahaha. Mana mungkin aku tingal dengannya. Hahahaha. Dia kan pria hahahaha…"

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kau ingin berhubungan dengannya." Ujar pria dengan rambut kuning mencolok tersebut santai.

"Dia hanya teman," jawab wanita tersebut sambil menyuapkan potongan steak yang cukup besar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Teman, pantatku. Mana ada yang seperti itu di usiamu dan usianya saat ini. Kalian itu pria dan wanita dewasa."

"Dia hanya teman bagiku. Aku melihatnya sebagai manusia dan bukanlah sebagai seorang pria," ujar Sakura pelan sembari berusaha menelan makanan yang ia kunyah tadi.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh, jika kau ingin berhubungan dengannya aku tak melarangnya."

"Ada apa denganmu? Berhentilah minum wine. Ku rasa, kau sudah cukup mabuk sehingga bisa mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu," ujar wanita berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu kalau begitu," ujar pria yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan kemejanya dengan gerakan seseksi mungkin. Ia menggumamkan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia dengarkan dan sesekali menari sesuai dengan iramanya.

"Kau sedang mengadakan pertunjukan atau mau mandi sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura yang masih duduk di atas sofa menikmati segelas wine.

"Aku sedang melakukan keduanya. Anggap saja itu bonus," ujarnya sembari mengedipkan matanya.

 **...**

Sakura sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer ketika Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Pria itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kasur. Merapihkannya sedikit kemudian mengambil selimut yang terjatuh di dekatnya dan berbaring.

"Kau masih mengeringkan rambutmu?" Tanyanya dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Kemarilah," ujarnya pelan seraya menepuk-nepuk tempat yang kosong di sebelahnya.

Sakura tak menjawab. Wanita itu bahkan tak mendengar ucapan pria berambut kuning tersebut karena suara bising dari hair dryer yang ia gunakan sekarang. Setelah setengah jam berlalu, ia akhirnya selesai mengeringkan rambutnya. Sakura ikut berbaring di sebelah pria tersebut. Ia menyalakan ponselnya untuk membaca buku. Wanita tersebut sudah beberapa bulan ini sering kesulitan tidur di malam hari.

Sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam namun tampaknya kantuk belum juga datang. Wanita itu masih terjaga sementara pria yang di sebelahnya sudah tertidur lelap. Sebelah tangannya masih mengenggam ponsel. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung melepaskan ponsel milik pria bernama Naruto tersebut dari tangannya. Sakura hendak menaruh ponselnya di meja terdekat namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran datang menghampirinya. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto untuk memastikan pemilik ponsel yang berada di tangannya tersebut masih tertidur. Setelah ia yakin, ia menyalakan ponsel tersebut. Beruntung, ponselnya tak memakai pengaman atau sebagainya sehingga mudah baginya untuk tersebut melihat isi ponsel tersebut selama beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meletakan kembali ponsel tersebut di tangan pria tersebut. Sakura bangkit dari ranjangnya dan bergegas memakai pakaiannya. Ia berusaha memakai pakaiannya secepat mungkin dan mengendap-endap keluar agar Naruto tidak terbangun.

 **...**

Sakura kini duduk di depan sebuah mini market sendirian. Ia langsung menenggak sekaleng bir dan meremasnya saat itu juga ketika isinya sudah habis. Di hadapannya masih terdapat 4 kaleng bir yang ia beli. Setelah melihat ponsel pria tersebut ia merasa kesal. Lagi-lagi wanita tersebut teringat dengan kata-kata Ino beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dasar bajingan," ujar wanita itu pelan. "Seharusnya aku tahu itu," lanjutnya. Ia membuka kaleng keduanya dan meminumnya kembali.

 **.**

Sai berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya membuatnya merinding. Ia mengeratkan kembali jaket yang ia kenakan dan mempercepat langkahnya. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar saat ini sementara yang tersedia di kulkasnya hanya botol air minuman dan alkohol. Ia jarang sekali mengisi kulkasnya dengan makanan karena sudah terbiasa jarang berada di rumah. Sepertinya ia harus memikirkan ulang untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan karena ia akan tinggal cukup lama di apartemennya.

Sai memasuki mini market. Ia berkeliling di dalam sana menuju rak-rak dan lemari pendingin yang dipenuhi makanan. 'Terima kasih, Tuhan,' ujarnya dalam hati. Matanya sibuk mengamati makanan yang ada di sana. Tak beberapa lama, keranjang yang berada di tangannya sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan. Ia berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayarnya. Matanya sibuk melihat ke sana kemari untuk mengusir rasa bosannya menunggu kasir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok wanita dengan rambut merah muda panjang sedang duduk sendirian di luar sana. Penampilannya benar-benar kacau. Wanita itu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya sambil terpejam. Beberapa helai rambutnya terlihat terbang ke sana kemari terbawaangin.

"Semuanya jadi 680 Yen," ujar kasir tersebut.

Sai meraih dompetnya dan langsung menyerahkan uang tersebut pada kasir. Ia meraih uang kembalian dan juga kantung belanjaannya lalu segera keluar. Ia duduk di kursing kosong yang berada di depan wanita tersebut.

"Pemred?" Panggilnya pelan.

"Aku sedang sibuk~ bisakah kau kembali lagi nanti?" Racau wanita tersebut.

Sai berusaha menahan tawanya ketika mendengar jawaban dari atasannya tersebut. Sepertinya wanita di hadapannya tersebut sudah sangat mabuk sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar dirinya ada dimana. Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil beberapa makanan. Ia memakannya sendirian sambil mengamati atasannya tersebut. Ia membiarkan wanita tersebut tertidur selagi ia menghabiskan makanannya.

"Pemred? Pemred? Kau harus pulang," ujarnya berusaha membangunkan atasannya tersebut ketika ia sudah selesai makan.

Sakura menengadah kepalanya ketika ia dipanggil. Wanita itu melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. "Ini bukan di kantor," ujarnya pelan.

"Tentu saja ini bukan di kantor. Ayo pulang," ajak pria bernama Sai tersebut sembari tertawa.

"Oh! Zero attitude!" Ujar Sakura cukup keras. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya masih memerah karena mabuk.

"Ayo pulang," Sai berusaha membantu atasannya tersebut untuk beridiri namun ia menolak.

"Tidak mau! Kau pikir aku wanita apa," racaunya. "Aku bukan wanita penghangat malammu, dengar itu baik-baik!" Ucapnya agak keras.

Beberapa pasang mata mengamati mereka. Mereka memandang ke arah pemuda dengan kulit pucat tersebut dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kalian kira. Aku hanya bawahannya. Dia ini atasanku!" Ujarnya agak keras meyakinkan orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya tersebut.

"Sakura, mari ku antar pulang," Sai sedikit memaksa wanita tersebut berdiri agar mereka segera pergi dari sana.

"Benar. Benar sekali aku Sakura hahaha," jawab wanita tersebut sembari tertawa.

Sai langsung saja menyampirkan sebelah tangan wanita tersebut di bahunya. Berjalan secepat mungkin untuk segera menghindari tatapan orang-orang di sana. Ia merasa sedikit kewalahan karena Sakura berjalan sempoyongan.

"Woah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bersabar lebih dari ini!" Sai langsung menggendong atasannya tersebut di punggungnya tanpa bertanya lebih dahulu.

"Pemred? Oy? Sakura? Katakan apartemenmu di lantai berapa?" Tanyanya sedikit kesal.

 **...**

Sai langsung menurunkan atasannya tersebut ketika sudah berada di kamar apartemen wanita tersebut. "Astaga," keluhnya. Nafas pemuda tersebut masih tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan.

"Benar-benar memalukan." pemuda itu mengingat-ingat saat ia sedang menggendong atasannya tadi. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu bernyanyi dengan suara yang keras. Tentu saja semua orang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya terlihat menertawakan mereka.

Sai hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur namun Sakura menariknya cukup kencang. Ia kembali terduduk di ranjang atasannya tersebut.

"Jangan pergi," igau wanita tersebut. "Aku benar-benar merasa sedih sekarang karena pria brengsek itu. Kau tidak boleh jadi sepertinya..." lanjutnya.

"Oleh karena itu, aku akan pulang sebelum menjadi pria brengsek seperti yang kau katakan itu." Sai berusaha melepaskan tangan atasannya tersebut dari jaketnya. Ia menyelimuti tubuh atasannya tersebut dengan selimut sebelum ia pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura langsung lari ke arah kamar mandi ketika ia bangun tidur. Perutnya terasa mual. Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya tersebut. Tenggorokannya terasa pahit dan juga terbakar. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan meminum lagi wine dan juga bir sekaligus.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sahabatnya tersebut dari arah belakang. Ia membantu memegangi rambut wanita tersebut dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan kembali muntah.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar mabuk semalam sampai harus digendong seperti itu," ujarnya. "Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan semalam, huh?"

"Ah itu..." Sakura diam sejenak. "Kami pergi minum untuk menyambut anak baru dan juga terbitnya majalah edisi bulan ini," ujarnya lemas.

"Sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan diri dan juga mandi air hangat. Biar aku saja yang membuatkan sarapan." Sasuke segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

 **...**

Sakura langsung menghabiskan segelas susu yang berada di depannya. Dan memakan sarapannya. Kepalanya masih sedikit merasa pusing karena pengaruh alkohol belum hilang sepenuhnya. Sasuke menuangkan lagi susu ke dalam gelas sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menyetir dulu," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau melarangku mabuk, tapi lihat kelakuanmu saat malam tadi," ejek sahabatnya tersebut sembari tertawa. "Kebiasaan mabukmu itu bisa mendatangkan masalah."

"Diamlah! Lagipula siapa yang tidak punya kebiasaan buruk saat mabuk," balas sahabatnya itu. "Kebiasaan mabukmu juga tidak lebih baik dariku!"

"Woah, lihat siapa yang sedang berbicara sekarang!"

"Kepalaku masih pusing, berhenti cari gara-gara denganku, Sasuke." Sakura segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Ya," jawab wanita tersebut ketus. Ia mengambil tas dan juga jaketnya lalu pergi. Sakura berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Sedikit mengeluh karena ia harus mencari taxi terlebih dahulu sementara matanya benar-benar kesulitan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari saat ini. Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik jaketnya dari arah belakang dan menariknya.

"Aku masih marah." Ujar wanita berambut merah muda tersebut ketus.

Sementara pria yang menariknya itu hanya bergumam "ya" dan mengangguk. Tak tertarik meladeninya. Ia membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Memakaikan sabuk pengamannya. Ia segera menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakannya lalu pergi dari pelataran parkir apartemennya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang berbicara. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya. Kacamata hitam yang ia gunakan nampaknya tak terlalu membantu. Sementara Sasuke hanya fokus menyetir tanpa berkata satu katapun.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti cemberut atau semua karyawanmu akan ketakutan ketika melihat wajah jelekmu itu," ujar Sasuke ketika mereka sudah sampai di pelataran kantor Sakura.

Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk membalasnya tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan turun dari mobil tanpa berkata apapun. Wanita itu segera berjalan menjauh dari mobil yang ditumpanginya tersebut. Namun ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Wanita itu segera mencari-cari ponsel yang berada di tasnya dan melihat isi pesan masuk yang baru saja sampai.

 _"Sama-sama."_ Tulisnya singkat.

"Apa dia sedang mengajakku bertengkar? Benar-benar menyebalkan," keluhnya.

 **...**

Sai sedang sibuk mengedit pekerjaannya ketika seseorang tiba-tiba saja menaruh dua buah gelas kopi di dekat mejanya.

" _Surprise_ ," ujarnya dengan suara dibuat-buat.

Sai melepaskan headset yang ia kenakan, "apa-apaan ini," ujarnya sangat pelan.

"Kopi. Aku tidak tahu seleramu jadi aku membawakannya dua. 2 shots dan 3 shots," ujar atasannya tersebut masih tersenyum.

Sai hanya diam lalu mengambil segelas kopi dengan 3 shots. Sedikit ragu tapi ia meminumnya pelan sambil tetap mengamati atasannya tersebut. Wajah wanita di depannya tersebut masih tersenyum. "Uhuk...uhuk," pemuda itu berusaha menyeka mulutnya.

"Minumlah perlahan-lahan," atasannya tersebut memberinya tisu dan membantunya mengelap sisa kopi yang tumpah di bajunya. "Selamat bekerja," lalu pergi begitu saja.

 **...**

Jam makan siang hampir habis. Sai menghabiskan waktunya mengobrol di lobi bersama dengan Choji dan beberapa rekan kerjanya yang lain. Salah seorang dari mereka sedang menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang amat lucu. Namun, entah darimana atasan mereka tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Tuan Shimura," panggilnya. "Bisa kemari sebentar?"

'Lagi?' Keluh pemuda tersebut dalam hati.

Pemuda itu pamit pada rekan kerjanya dan segera menghampiri atasannya tersebut. Ia hanya mengikutinya kemana atasannya tersebut berjalan. Tiba-tiba saja atasannya berbalik, "kau sedang bergosip tentang diriku? Mau menambah koleksi gosip mereka tentang diriku?"

"Tidak. Seorang dari kami hanya sedang menceritakan lelucon lucu. Hanya itu," jawabnya santai.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya meskipun bagian tersebut tidak gatal. Wanita itu terlihat grogi dan melakukan gerakan yang tidak perlu."Ah, ini benar-benar memalukan," keluhnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kalau soal malam itu, aku tidak akan cerita pada siapapun," ujar pemuda bernama Sai tersebut. "Meskipun kejadiannya benar-benar lucu." Ia tertawa pelan.

"Jangan pernah bercerita pada siapapun. Atau aku akan memecatmu, kau bahkan masih terhitung anak magang," ancam wanita berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Woah, bukankah itu penyalahgunaan jabatan?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa malu sekali."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengatakan aku bertemu dengan Pemred kemarin malam..." atasannya tersebut tiba-tiba saja mendekap mulut pemuda tersebut.

Ia berusaha melepaskannya, "aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun. Senang? Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Sai berjalan meninggalkan atasannya tersebut. Ia langsung berbalik dan menahan tawanya. Walaupun merasa kesal karena harus menggendong atasannya tersebut dan menanggung malu, tapi ia masih menganggap kejadian semalam lucu.

"Tuan Shimura," panggilnya lagi.

Sai berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur raut wajahnya sebelum menjawab panggilan atasannya tersebut.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu satu kali lagi," ujarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE - Sakura's Point of View**

[Musim dingin, 2007]

Aku berteman dengan Sasuke sudah sangat lama. Aku masih ingat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya ketika ia baru saja pindah. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu tiba-tiba saja aku berinisiatif mengajarinya bahasa Jepang. Aku tidak tahu aku merasa kasihan padanya atau aku memang terlalu baik. Sejak itu kami terus berteman.

Sasuke tipe orang yang pendiam. Ya, pada awalnya seperti itu. Ketika kami mulai akrab, ia jadi lebih banyak berbicara. Mulai dari hal yang sangat penting sampai hal yang tidak penting. Ia bahkan sering mengutarakan keluh kesahnya padaku. Ia juga jarang sekali basa-basi, ku rasa ia sering mendapatkan masalah karena hal itu. Beberapa orang pasti sering salah paham karena ucapannya. Ucapannya terkadang langsung pada intinya dan bisa sangat menusuk. Terkadang aku heran bagaimana bisa aku tetap berteman dengannya.

Seperti hari ini, ketika ia menyuruhku datang ke bar. Hari itu cuaca hampir mencapai minus 3 derajat dan ia mengajakku bertemu. Aku melihatnya sedang duduk di sudut bar sendirian sambil mencoret-coret kertas. Ia sering melakukannya ketika ia sedang bosan atau kesal.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Aku mengambil gelas kosong yang berada dekat denganku dan menuangkan minuman ke dalamnya.

Ia masih diam menunduk. Tak berkata apapun.

"Lagi?" Tanyaku. "Bagaimana bisa kau dicampakan dua orang sekaligus dalam satu tahun dengan tampangmu yang seperti itu?"

"Diamlah," jawabnya kesal.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Mereka pasti awalnya terkagum-kagum karena berkencan dengan pria tampan, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka merasa bosan karena kau hanya diam saja," ujarku sambil tertawa.

"Bahkan kau masih tetap sama saja, kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman cinta pertamamu yang gagal itu," aku kembali tertawa.

"Kau sedang tidak berada dalam posisi bisa mengolok-olokku, Sakura. Kondisimu bahkan tak lebih baik dariku. Pergi dan banggakan mantanmu itu yang kau pacari sejak SMA itu tetapi ternyata ia selingkuh darimu selama setahun," balasnya dengan nada dingin.

"Woah, kau tak perlu mengungkitnya!" Jawabku kesal. Aku langsung meminum habis bir yang berada di gelasku. "Lagipula, saat itu aku masih belum punya banyak pengalaman tentang berkencan." Ujarku pelan.

Ia kembali mencoret-coret kertasnya. Aku hanya memandanginya selama beberapa menit sampai tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal melihatnya."Berhentilah!" Aku merebut pulpen yang berada di tangannya."Cara yang paling ampuh melupakan seorang wanita adalah berkencan lagi, kau mau ku kenalkan dengan temanku?"


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

" **PRIDE"**

 **(Beberapa karakter kemungkinan akan kurang/lebih OOC, dan juga alur yang sedikit lambat. Enjoy)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dan Sai kini duduk berdua di salah satu restoran dekat dengan kantor mereka. Suasana di sana terlihat cukup ramai. Tentu saja, singgah di dalam restoran memesan makanan hangat atau minuman hangat lebih baik daripada berada di luar sana, atau lebih tepatnya di bawah guyuran hujan. Seorang pramusaji meletakan pizza berukuran sedang yang baru saja matang. Aromanya benar-benar menggoda selera.

"Selamat menikmati," ujar pramusaji tersebut. Ia sedikit bermain mata dengan Sai sebelum ia meninggalkan meja mereka berdua.

Sai hanya diam. Mukanya datar tak menunjukan reaksi apapun sampai wanita pramusaji itu benar-benar menjauh dari meja mereka. "Woah, aku tak akan kemari lagi kecuali terpaksa atau bersama orang lain."

"Harusnya kau senang berarti masih ada wanita yang menganggapmu menarik," Sindir Sakura. Ia menaruh sepotong pizza pada piring kecil, lalu memberikannya pada pemuda di depannya tersebut. "Apa saja yang kau pelajari dari Sasori selama bekerja dengannya? Tsk…tsk…"

"Dia terlalu centil bagiku. Entahlah, seperti ada sensasi atau perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba saja muncul."

"Makanlah dan berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh," ujar wanita dengan rambut merah muda tersebut ketika ia lelah mendengar ucapan tak masuk akal dari pemuda di depannya tersebut.

"Selamat makan," pemuda itu menggigit pizza-nya perlahan. "Woah, ternyata rasanya lumayan juga," ia menggigit kembali pizza-nya kali ini lebih besar.

Sakura belum memakan pizza-nya. Ia masih mengamati pemuda di depannya tersebut. "Kau tetap akan membantuku, kan?"

"Tentu saja," ujarnya sambil masih menggigit pizza-nya. "Tapi bukankah itu terlihat seperti trik yang murahan?"

"Aku tak peduli itu trik murahan atau bagaimana, kau harus membantuku pokoknya."

"Baik, Pemred," angguk pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Berhenti memanggilku, Pemred dan panggil aku dengan namaku. Bukankah kau juga memanggil namaku kemarin saat aku mabuk?" Wanita itu tersenyum sinis sebelum menggigit pizza-nya.

"Ku pikir anda tidak akan ingat kejadian semalam," ujar pemuda itu. Raut wajahnya menjadi suram.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu. Anggap saja kita berteman sekarang." Sakura menyuapkan sepotong besar pizza pada mulut pemuda di depannya tersebut lalu tertawa.

Sai mengunyah pelan pizza tersebut dan menelannya. "Tapi, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan satu hal. Kenapa Pem… emm maksudku kau mau melakukannya sampai sejauh itu? Bukankah lebih mudah mengajaknya bertemu di suatu tempat dan berkata kau tak mau bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Bukankah lebih mudah seperti itu, itu kan yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Sai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Harga diriku yang melarangnya. Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku punya perasaan padanya, tapi harga diriku yang terluka. Dia seharusnya mengatakan padaku kalau dia sudah punya pasangan. Tapi yang ia lakukan malah tetap menemuiku dan membuatku secara tidak langsung merasa seperti selir atau wanita simpanan. Aku ingin mengakhirinya tanpa perlu dikasihani olehnya."

"Manusia itu memang rumit," timpal pemuda tersebut. Ia menggeser cangkir berisikan teh hijau hangat tersebut ke arah atasannya tersebut. "Terkadang lebih baik melakukan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal daripada dikasihani oleh orang lain."

Sakura bergumam terima kasih dan tersenyum. Ia mengambil cangkir tersebut dan menyesap teh hijau itu perlahan. Pemuda di depannya tersebut ternyata punya pemikiran yang serupa dengannya. Wanita itu merasa keputusannya untuk minta tolong padanya tidaklah salah.

…

Aroma air hujan terkena tanah masih benar-benar tercium. Terlihat beberapa genangan air. Suhu di luar benar-benar turun. Sakura mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan tersebut. Ia masih berdiri di depan restoran tersebut ditemani oleh Sai.

"Apa anda…emm maksudku kau yakin tidak akan pulang denganku?"

"Yup. Kalau aku tidak setuju pulang dengannya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi aku akan baikan degannya." Sakura menggoyangkan badannya untuk meringankan rasa dinginnya. "Hhh, kenapa lama sekali sih. Dia sendiri yang bilang sudah beberapa blok dekat dari sini."

"Jadi dia teman yang kau ceritakan tadi?" Sai menggosok kedua tangannya.

"Ya. Kami berteman, tidak, maksudku bersahabat semenjak sekolah dasar."

Pemuda bertubuh pucat tersebut mengacungkan jempolnya. "Woah. Bagaimana bisa kau mempertahankan hubungan selama itu?"

Suara klakson tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraan mereka. Sebuah sedan berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua. Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Kau tidak akan masuk?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya lain kali, sampai jumpa," wanita itu pamit dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil sedan tersebut. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi.

Sai membalas lambaian tangan tersebut. Ia masih berdiri di sana sampai mobil sedan tersebut semakin menjauh dan tidak terlihat lagi. "Aku yakin pernah melihat pria tersebut. Mungkinkah?" Pemuda itu diam sejenak. "Ah, tidak penting. Sekarang sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum hujan turun lagi."

Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Mencari-cari kontak pemuda tersebut. Ia mengganti nama kontak tersebut dari 'zero attitude' menjadi nama pemuda tersebut. "Kenapa kau menjemputku lama sekali sih? Aku menunggumu di luar karena ku pikir kau benar-benar sudah dekat… padahal di luar dingin sekali."

"Seharusnya aku tidak menjemputmu kalau kau sedang berkencan seperti itu."

"Kencan?" Sakura tertawa. "Dia itu photographer yang sedang magang. Ah! Dia orang yang direkomendasikan Sasori padaku."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Dekati dulu juniornya, baru dekati seniornya, benar-benar pendekatan yang halus," ujar Sasuke asal sembari mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Jadi berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak," Sakura mengendus-endus. Ia baru saja tersadar aroma mobil sahabatnya itu berbeda. Hidungnya mencium aroma yang lezat. "Aroma apa ini?"

"Sup. Aku pikir kau akan membutuhkannya karena sedang tidak sehat. Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, seharusnya aku tak perlu repot-repot membelinya."

"Woah, kau perhatian juga ternyata." Sakura meraih bungkusan yang berada di jok belakang mobil sahabatnya tersebut. Ia meletakan bungkusan tersebut di pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih seperti pagi tadi?"

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura cepat. Ia kembali menatap bungkusan sup tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sedang meminum kopinya pelan ketika Suigetsu membuat keributan dengan ponselnya. Sejak pagi ia terus berbicara tentang wanita cantik yang ada di ponselnya tersebut. Sepertinya pria tersebut baru saja kencan dengan wanita tersebut. Sudah hampir seharian ini, ia terus memegang ponselnya seolah-olah tak terpisahkan.

"Kau lihat ini, Sasuke. Bukankah dia cantik?"

Sasuke melirik ponsel milik rekan kerjanya tersebut. Seorang wanita dengan rambut bewarna merah sebahu terlihat duduk sambil tersenyum entah karena merasa senang ketika berada di taman tersebut atau karena ia sedang di foto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk saja lalu kembali meminum kopinya.

"Sudah ku bilang, kan? Dia benar-benar cantik," Suigetsu tertawa dengan bangga.

"Palingan hanya bertahan sebentar," celetuk pria tersebut. Ia kembali meminum kopinya.

"Aku bukan pria seperti kau," bela rekan kerja pria tersebut. Ia kembali menatap ponselnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya sedang memberi tahumu. Penampilan cantik? Tubuh yang seksi?" Sasuke mengendus sinis. "Itu semua hanya akan bertahan selama beberapa bulan saja. Setelah beberapa bulan terlewati semuanya akan terlihat biasa."

"Oh ya? Lalu, kenapa kau tetap menempel dengan wanita berambut merah muda itu? Baiklah katakan saja kalau dia sudah terlihat biasa-biasa saja bagimu, tapi kenapa kau tetap dekat dengannya?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tak berminat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan beri aku jawaban kalau kau suka dengan kepribadiannya atau semacamnya karena itu omong kosong." Suigetsu mendekat ke arah pria tersebut sambil berbisik, "bukankah kau terus menempel dengannya karena kau melihatnya sebagai wanita yang menarik?"

"Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakah, eh? Akhir-akhir ini kau mulai melewati batas."

"Ey, bilang saja kau malu untuk menjawabnya. Aku sudah hidup selama tiga puluh tahun, dan tidak ada hal seperti persahabatan wanita dan pria seusia dirimu itu, terlebih lagi kalian sama-sama lajang." Suigetsu tertawa mengejek. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa setega itu."

Sasuke hanya menatap rekan kerjanya itu. Membiarkan ia meneruskan omong kosongnya tanpa memotongnya.

"Bilang saja kau takut kehilangannya, tapi di sisi lain kau belum puas bermain-main. Jadi, pilihannya adalah untuk berteman dengannya selama mungkin supaya dia tetap berada di sisimu. Benar begitu, kan?" Godanya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang banyak waktu luang saat ini. Kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk menyelesaikan laporanmu? Jam 2 siang laporannya harus sudah berada di atas mejaku," Sasuke bangkit dari sofanya.

"Bukankah deadline-nya besok? Bagaimana bisa kau merubahnya sesuka hatimu?"

Sasuke menekan bahu rekan kerjanya tersebut dengan tangannya ketika ia berdiri di samping pria tersebut, "kerjakan saja jika kau tidak ingin dipanggil oleh Orochimaru untuk datang ke ruangannya."

"HEI! SASUKE!" Panggilnya dengan suara keras. Sementara yang dipanggilnya tetap berjalan meninggalkannya sambil meminum kopinya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sai merobek bungkusan paket yang baru saja datang di kantornya. Ia meraih salah satunya sebelum membagikannya. Ia memperhatikan sampul tersebut dengan cermat. Salah satu wanita yang berada di sana terlihat tidak asing. "Apa-apaan ini," ujarnya sambil tertawa. Ia mengambil satu lagi majalah tersebut, sebelum paket tersebut dikerumuni oleh pekerja lainnya. Pemuda itu berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Sepertinya majalahnya sudah terbit," ujar Choji dari bangkunya. Sai meletakan salah satu majalah yang ia bawa di meja rekan kerjanya tersebut. "Oh? Terima kasih."

Sai kembali mengamati sampul majalah tersebut. Ia kembali menahan tawanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Pemred kita berprofesi sebagai model juga."

Choji menggeleng, "tidak, ku dengar dari salah seorang yang ikut sesi pemotretan saat itu, model yang untuk sampul utama terlihat tidak sesuai makanya photographer mengubah konsepnya di menit-menit akhir."

Sai tertawa, "Aku penasaran apa yang ada di pikiran senior saat itu. Memangnya mereka sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk ajang Miss World." Pemuda itu membalikan halaman majalah tersebut dan melihat-lihat isinya di sana.

"Bagiku ini terlihat tidak buruk. Edisi valentine kali ini memang tentang _wedding_ dan _marriage_."

Lantai tersebut tiba-tiba saja menjadi riuh ketika Sakura tiba. Beberapa orang karyawan terlihat berkumpul di dekatnya. Bahkan di antara mereka ada yang memujinya setelah melihat foto wanita tersebut bersama dengan model-model lainnya.

"Lihatlah. Benar-benar seperti seorang penjilat," sindir Choji pelan ketika melihat kerumunan karyawan yang mengelilingi atasannya tersebut.

"Huh?" Sai mengdongakan kepalanya. Matanya menatap kerumunan itu sejenak.

"Beberapa di antara mereka sering kali menjelek-jelekan Pemred, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya."

"Dunia ini memang dipenuhi dengan hal-hal kotor seperti itu, tak ada gunanya membencinya. Meskipun ketika aku mendengarnya, memang mereka terdengar…emm…keterlaluan."

"Kau terlihat seperti bocah beberapa hari yang lalu, tak ku sangka kau bisa berpikir seperti itu." Choji tertawa cukup keras sambil memukul bahu pemuda tersebut beberapa kali.

"Sakit," keluh pemuda tersebut lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

 **...**

Sakura meminum tehnya perlahan. Ia kini sedang berada di ruang CEO LAUV. Wanita tersebut masih menatap majalah yang baru terbit tersebut. Beberapa kali ia membolak-balikan halaman yang sama.

"Hasilnya cukup bagus," ujarnya. Wanita bernama Tsunade itu masih fokus menatap salah satu halaman di sana.

Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Sepertinya aku tidak jadi memecatmu kalau hasilnya seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Sakura sedikit tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ia sekarang bisa bernafas dengan lega.

"Hmm, tapi ini terlalu awal untukmu bisa merasa lega." Tsunade menutup majalah tersebut. Ia meraih cangkir tehnya, "aku harus melihat hasil penjualan bulan ini sebelum bisa menentukan hasil pekerjaanmu itu baik atau tidak."

'Woah! Tahan, Sakura! Kau tidak boleh emosi saat ini. Pikirkan hal yang baik-baik…' ujar wanita berambut merah muda itu dalam hati.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Kau harus berangkat hari minggu nanti ke New York. Kau sudah menerima jadwal fashion weeks-nya, kan? Semua akomodasi sudah diurus. Jadi yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjaga brand kita tetap baik."

"Baik, Nona Tsunade," jawab wanita berambut merah muda tersebut dengan suara lemah lembut.

"Baiklah. Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Kau bisa pergi dari ruanganku sekarang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan kea rah pintu keluar dan menutupnya selembut mungkin.

"Hhhhh," ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Bagaimana bisa dia bilang seperti itu. Ia bilang masih belum bisa menentukan hasil pekerjaanku baik atau tidak. Seharusnya dia tidak mengusulkan model seperti itu. Aku benar-benar bisa stress kalau begini terus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, sayang?" Sai sedang berlatih dialog yang harus diucapkan ketika bertemu dengan Sakura nanti. "Kau tidak akan mengenalkannya padaku?" Lanjutnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk menampilkan sisi maskulinnya.

"Bagus!" Puji Sakura.

"Uhh, perutku terasa mual ketika memanggilmu seperti itu," keluh pemuda dengan kulit pucat tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh sakit sekarang, mengerti? Kau harus melakukannya dengan benar," titah wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah," jawabnya dengan suara malam. Pria itu memeriksa kembali penampilannya. Ia mengambil ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol parfum dari dalam sana.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya wanita tersebut ketika melihat pemuda di sampingnya mengeluarkan parfum.

"Akting saja tidak cukup. Penampilanku harus lebih baik darinya," suaranya terdengar bangga.

"Aku memang tidak salah memilih kau sebagai pacar pura-puraku," wanita itu mengelus kepala pemuda di sampingnya itu seperti anak kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tanganmu bisa merusak tatanan rambutku," keluh pemuda tersebut. "Hhh, aku sudah susah payah menatanya."

"Astaga, aku benar-benar ingin menjambak rambutmu sekarang," ujar Sakura kesal lalu tertawa. "Aku akan keluar sekarang. Kau harus keluar begitu aku mengirimkan aba-aba."

"Tak perlu khawatir. Sekarang keluarlah," usirnya. Ia masih mengecek tatanan rambutnya ketika wanita itu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura kini duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di restoran tersebut. Wanita itu terlihat mempesona dengan dress bewarna gading tersebut. Sudah beberapa kali ia melihat ponselnya. Ini sudah lima belas menit semenjak ia duduk di sana sendirian. Seorang pramusaji menghampirinya dan meletakan segelas air di depan wanita tersebut. Ia hanya tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih padanya.

"Sakura," panggilnya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, jalanan padat sekali tadi. Seharusnya kau tak membuat janji di tempat ini."

"Aku ada keperluan di sini, jadi sekalian saja," dustanya.

"Ah, ini anting-antingmu. Sepertinya waktu itu kau terburu-buru sampai-sampai meninggalkannya di meja," Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang anting panjang dan meletakannya di meja. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum," jawabnya wanita itu singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pesan saja sekarang," Naruto berusaha memanggil seorang pramusaji.

"Naruto? Sebenarnya aku kemari bukan mengajakmu untuk makan malam, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"He? Untuk apa kau mengajakku bertemu kalau begitu? Kau bisa mengatakannya melalui telepon, kan?"

"Aku rasa tidak sopan jika mengatakannya lewat telepon," wanita itu menghela nafas sebentar lalu tersenyum, "aku sedang berkencan dengan pria lain, Naruto. Kali ini, aku ingin berhubungan serius dengannya."

"Kau pasti bercanda," ujar pria berambut kuning itu sambil tertawa. "Sejak kapan kau menginginkan hubungan yang serius?"

"Aku benar-benar serius kali ini," ujar wanita itu sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa yakin dengannya," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Urgh, hentikan. Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur? Apakah ada kamera tersembunyi?" Naruto semakin terheran-heran mendengar alasan dari wanita tersebut. Tentu saja, karena ia masih tidak mengerti situasinya saat ini. Pria itu masih belum percaya bahwa Sakura memiliki kekasih karena yang ia tahu Sakura tidak percaya dengan hal yang begitu sehingga ia tidak pernah mengajaknya berhubungan serius.

Sakura menatap lawan bicaranya tersebut dengan tatapna serius, "aku serius, Naruto."

"Ah. Sebentar lagi dia akan kemari, aku sengaja ingin bertemu denganmu di sini karena ia sedang ada pertemuan di sini juga."

"Woah, aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa padanya," ujar pria tersebut pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah itu, dia!" Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum. "Ku harap, kau memperlakukannya dengan baik," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pria di depannya tersebut.

Sai berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia menyampirkan tasnya di salah satu pundaknya. Ia berusaha berjalan setenang mungkin. Sakura hanya tersenyum berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Ketika Sai sudah berada dekat dengan mereka, wanita itu berdiri. Sai langsung mengerti dan memeluknya. Memberikan kecupan singkat di pipinya.

"Maaf kau menunggu lama, sayang," ujarnya semanis mungkin. "Kau tidak akan mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Dia Naruto, temanku." Naruto menjabat tangan pemuda tersebut sembari tersenyum ramah walaupun ia merasa canggung dan juga bingung. Pria itu menatap baik-baik pemuda yang sedang berjabat dengannya.

"Sai Shimura. Senang berkenalan dengan anda," ujar pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang tegas. "Aku sering mendengar cerita kalau Sakura punya teman seorang CEO agensi entertaimen yang terkenal. Tak ku sangka aku bisa bertemunya di sini."

"Aku juga tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pacar temanku, benar-benar suatu kehormatan," Naruto kembali tertawa. Kali ini tawanya terdengar sedikit memaksakan. "Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat muda. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi…kau terlihat sangat muda."

"Woah, mata anda benar-benar jeli," ujar Sai sembari tertawa. "Tak heran agensi ada terkenal," puji pria berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Naruto, kau terlalu berlebihan memujinya. Bisa-bisa ia besar kepala," ujar wanita tersebut sembari tertawa.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bertemu lalu pacaran?" Naruto menatap keduanya secara bergantian kali ini tatapannya lebih serius.

Sai meraih tangan Sakura lalu mengenggamnya, "ah itu, sebenarnya pertemuan kami bukan hal yang spesial. Kami bertemu pertama kali untuk mendiskusikan pekerjaan pada awalnya tapi karena kami sering bertemu kami jadi mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain, lalu terjadi begitu saja," Sai mengakhiri ucapannya sambil tersipu malu.

"Kau membuatku malu, Naruto," ujar wanita berambut merah muda tersebut sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ah, kita harus berangkat sekarang, sayang. Kita sudah terlambat," Sai melihat jam tangannya. Berpura-pura kalau mereka sudah terlambat. "Aku sudah memesan tempat untuk makan malam, kalau anda tidak keberatan, anda bisa bergabung dengan kami."

Naruto menggeleng, "tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin lain kali."

"Sayang sekali," ujar pemuda tersebut dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi."

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto," ujar Sakura. Mereka berdua pun pamit dan berjalan masih bergandengan tangan meninggalkan pria itu di sana sendirian.

 **...**

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di dalam mobil. Sai masih fokus menyetir sembari sesekali mengangguk-angguk menikmati musik yang sedang di putar. Jalanan terlihat lebih lenggang ketika mereka hampir sampai di daerah tempat tinggal mereka. Sementara itu, Sakura sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan pemuda tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Apa-apaan tadi? Kau tak seharunya mecium pipiku seperti itu."

"Dia sepertinya curiga kalau kita berdua hanya berakting. Makanya aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku benar-benar terpaksa tadi," belanya. "Kau tidak lihat tadi tatapannya bagaimana, aku merasa matanya itu bisa mengeluarkan laser jika kita terus berlama-lama di sana."

"Laser?" Sakura tertawa. "Kau itu memang aneh."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berapa kali. Tak perlu mengulang-ulangnya terus."

"Baiklah. Aku seharusnya mentraktirmu minum dan juga makan malam tapi karena aku harus segera mengemas barang-barangku, bagaimana kalau ku traktir es krim?"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?" Tanya pemuda itu. Mukanya terlihat sedikit cemberut.

"Tidak mau? Baiklah."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menepati janjimu jika sudah pulang dari New York nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke hanya berdiri diam menatap isi kulkasnya. Hanya ada beberapa kaleng minuman, alkohol, dan juga air mineral. Selain minuman, hanya ada beberapa greek yogurt dengan beraneka rasa.

"Kau pasti sedang becanda," keluhnya pada diri sendiri ketika menatap isi kulkasnya yang hanya berisi minuman.

Sasuke itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengenakan jaketnya dan membawa dompetnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Hari itu udara sedikit sejuk dan tidak terlalu dingin, kini ia menyesali keputusannya untuk memakai jaket. Ia berjalan beberapa menit ke arah mini market yang berada dekat dengan apartemennya.

Pria itu sudah hampir tiba ketika ia melihat sosok familiar dari kaca mini market tersebut. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Namun tak beberapa lama seorang pria duduk di dekat sahabatnya tersebut. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab sekali. Sesekali terlihat bercanda sambil tertawa. Pria itu kemudian menyodorkan es krimnya ke arah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ugghh," keluh Sasuke. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut dan memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya.

 **...**

Sakura langsung disambut dengan suara bising tembakan dan juga beberapa ledakan. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen milik sahabatnya tergesa-gesa khawatir tetangga mereka bisa mendengar suara bising yang berasal dari dalam. Sasuke terlihat fokus menatap layar televisi. Pria itu bahkan tak sadar kalau sahabatnya sudah tiba.

"Kau itu tuli atau bagaimana?! Kecilkan volume suaranya, Sasuke!" Sakura setengah berteriak sembari menutup kedua telinganya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ia masih sibuk dengan konsol gamenya. Sakura yang kesal lau merebut konsol game tersebut.

"Aku tahu ini apartemenmu, tapi kalau kau bermain seperti itu, kau hanya akan mengganggu tetanggamu."

"Berikan konsol game itu padaku," pintanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Astaga, kau kesal karena aku memarahimu?"

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia berjalan menjauh dari sahabatnya tersebut. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa berbicara apapun. Sakura mengikutinya dari arah belakang terus menanyakan apa dia marah atau tidak. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu pasti kenapa ia merasa kesal setelah pergi ke mini market tersebut. Ia berbaring di kasur membelakangi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang."

Sasuke hanya diam masih membelakangi sahabatnya tersebut.

Sakura mendekat ke arah sahabatnya tersebut dan memegang pundaknya, "aku minta maaf."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia melirik ke arah tangan sahabatnya tersebut yang kini berada di pundaknya. Kukunya terlihat dilapisi dengan cat kuku bewarna nude. Dari jarak sedekat itu ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang jarang sekali sahabatnya itu gunakan.

"Sakura, aku sedang tidak mood. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE – Sakura's Point of View**

[Musim semi, 2004]

Aku sedang berjalan bersama Sasuke ketika mendengar suara riuh. Semua orang tampak berkumpul di sana. Entah ada apa di tengah kerumunan tersebut. Semua siswa meneriaki hal yang sama.

"Terima. Terima. Terima," begitu teriak mereka.

"Ey dasar tak punya malu. Mereka benar-benar tak tahu tempat," sindirku ketika menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Norak," ujar Sasuke singkat. Ia melengos pergi begitu saja. Sama sekali tak menunjukan minat.

Ia berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku, mengambil peralatan makan dan mulai mengambil makan siangnya. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dan melakukan hal yang sama. Suasana riuh kembali terdengar sekali lagi. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar pacaran. Suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi kantin sekali lagi. Kami berdua duduk di salah satu sudut yang agak jauh dari kerumunan tersebut.

Sasuke memakan makan siangnya. Ia menyuapkan makanannya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Aku melirik ke arah kerumunan tersebut sekali lagi ketika mereka mulai bubar.

"Bagaimana ini? Ternyata orang yang kau sebut norak itu sepupumu sendiri," aku tak bisa menahan suara tawaku ketika melihat Obito lah yang membuat keributan. "Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu," lanjutku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke segera berbalik ketika mendengar ucapanku. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan juga kesal. "Benar-benar memalukan. Apa bocah itu sudah gila."

"Apa aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Kenapa harus bertanya padaku? Kau bisa langsung duduk di sana," jawab sahabatku itu.

"Hei, sopanlah sedikit, dia itu seniormu," bisikku padanya. Aku berbalik dan menatap siswa laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingku. "Tentu saja, senior."

Senior itu duduk tepat di sampingku. Namanya Gaara. Aku hanya pernah berbicara dengannya beberapa kali ketika tidak sengaja bertemunya di perpustakaan atau saat sedang pelajaran olahraga. Dia selalu terlihat kalem dan sopan. Suaranya benar-benar khas seperti pria. Aku bertaruh, salah satu yang membuatnya disukai para murid perempuan di sekolah ini selain dari tampangnya adalah suaranya.

"Selamat makan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gaara, senior itu… mengajakku berpacaran," ujarku.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya. Ia masih berjalan di sampingku. Ia memasukan tangannya pada saku celananya.

Aku terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar ucapan sahabatku itu. Tak berani mengatakan hal yang lain lagi. Aku hanya mengikutinya berjalan.

"Lakukan saja," ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Dia hanya mengajakmu berpacaran bukannya mengajakmu menikah. Jadi lakukan saja," lanjutnya.

Aku hanya diam memikirkan ucapannya sambil terus berjalan.

"Jangan bilang, saat ini kau berharap aku melarangmu?!" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

Aku sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Apa?! Mana mungkin aku berharap seperti itu. HAHAHA," aku berusaha tertawa walaupun terdengar sedikit memaksa.

"Kalau begitu, apalagi yang perlu dipikirkan. Pacaran saja dengannya," ujarnya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berpacaran dengannya kalau begitu. Aku akan melakukannya!" Ujarku tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah percakapan bodohku dengan sahabatku itu berlalu, akhirnya aku resmi mulai berpacaran dengan senior bernama Gaara itu. Aku menerimanya bukan karena aku punya perasaan yang sama padanya, tapi karena aku tidak mau Sasuke berpikir aku punya perasaan lebih padanya. Lagipula, ku dengar punya pacar bisa membuat hidup kita lebih bahagia. Jadi ku putuskan untuk berpacaran dengannya.

.

.

* * *

EPILOGUE – EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS

* * *

.

.

[Akhir musim semi, 2007]

Terhitung sudah tiga tahun aku berpacaran dengan Gaara. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja selama tiga tahun itu aku masih belum merasakan apa-apa. Tentu saja, aku merasa nyaman dan aman saat bersamanya tapi hanya itu. Aku tidak pernah merindukannya sampai-sampai merasa sesak atau ingin mati ketika tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, aku juga tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan kalau-kalau suatu hari aku harus kehilangan dirinya seperti orang lain. Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku normal atau tidak.

Ah iya, aku masih tetap bersahabat dengan Sasuke. Meskipun kami pergi ke universitas yang berbeda. Kami masih sering bertemu dan bermain bersama. Tak ada hal yang berubah di antara kami. Walaupun kami punya pacar masing-masing, tapi kami tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk merencanakan kenca ganda atau hal-hal klise semacam itu.

"Maaf, klien terakhirku benar-benar cerewet. Ia meminta banyak hal saat pemotretan tadi," ujarnya setengah berbisik masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikan kuliahmu?!" Tanyaku sinis. Sejujurnya aku agak kesal karena harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok dan juga tugasnya karena Sasori tak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini musim semi, banyak sekali orang yang meminta melakukan pemotretan untuk pra-wedding."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika aku tidak lulus hanya karena kau."

"Maaf. Maaf. Jadi bagian yang mana yang harus ku hapalkan? Yang ini?" Tanyanya.

"Hn," gumamku singkat karena masih merasa kesal. Aku kembali mengerjakan tugasku. Sementara Sasori sibuk menghapal bahan-bahan untuk presentasi kami.

"Ah, aku baru ingat!" Ujarnya saja tiba-tiba. "Kau masih berpacaran dengan senior panda itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau fokus menghapalkan bagianmu itu," jawabku mencoba mengacuhkan pertanyaannya konyolnya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya. Err, dia terlihat tidak sendirian."

"Apa? Hei, Sasori! Bahkan bercandapun ada batasnya," ujarku berusaha memperingatinya.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Aku bahkan memotretnya, tunggu sebentar." Sasori meraih kameranya. Ia menyalakannya dan mencari-cari foto yang ia maksud. Tak beberapa lama ia menemukannya dan langsung memperlihatkannya padaku.

Aku memperhatikan foto tersebut baik-baik. Meskipun fotonya diambil dari jarak yang agak jauh aku masih bisa mengenalinya. Setelan berwarna navy blue dengan aksen garis berwarna merah itu adalah setelan yang aku berikan padanya karena ia berhasil magang di perusahaan yang ia inginkan. Di sebelahnya terdapat sesosok wanita dengan rambut bewarna coklat sebahu. Mereka berdua sedang bergandengan tangan. Sementara di foto lainnya terlihat Gaara sedang mencoba merangkul pundak wanita tersebut.

"Aku tidak salah, kan?"

"Bukan. Dia bukan pacarku. Sepertinya kau salah orang," jawabku cepat. "Dia tidak punya setelan seperti itu. Aku ini pacarnya tentu saja aku tahu segalanya," dustaku.

"Benarkah? Tapi, ia terlihat sangat mirip dengan senior panda itu," ujar Sasori ketika ia melihat foto di kameranya tersebut.

Aku menjitak kepalanya agak keras, "berhentilah main-main. Kau salah orang. Hapus fotonya, kau bisa terkena masalah karena memotret orang diam-diam seperti itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu aku mengenakan pakaian terbaikku dan juga berdandan. Rambutku sudah tertata dengan rapih. Aku melakukan ini semua karena merasa kesal dengan pria brengsek yang sudah ku pacari selama tiga tahun ke belakang. Hari itu setelah aku berpisah dengan Sasori, aku langsung membuat janji bertemu dengan Gaara dan hari ini lah aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Gaara meletakan segelas minuman cokelat di depanku. Ia kini duduk di depanku sambil tersenyum seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara antusias.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawabku. "Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu bertemu karena aku ingin mengatakn sesuatu padamu."

"Apa salah satu professor menyulitkanmu?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "aku ingin kita putus."

"Apa katamu tadi?" Tanyanya kaget.

"Iya, putus. Aku ingin kita putus," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah hubungan kita baik-baik saja? Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa hubungan ini selalu berjalan di tempat. Aku juga mulai merasa jenuh karena selama ini aku hanya berpacaran dengan senior saja, sementara banyak senior-senior lainnya yang kelihatannya lebih baik tertarik padaku tapi aku tak bisa mengenalnya karena aku sudah punya pacar," bualku.

"Sakura! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Ia terlihat murka.

Aku hanya tertawa walaupun merasa sedikit takut, "setidaknya aku tidak ingin pergi berkencan dengan mereka dengan menggunakan barang-barang yang diberikan oleh pacarku. Jadi aku harus putus terlebih dahulu denganmu."

Seketika wajahnya terlihat pucat. Gelas yang ia pegang sedikit bergetar. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sebelum ia menyembunyikan tangannya yang bergetar tersebut di bawah meja.

"Kau. Kau. Sejak kapan kau tahu?" Tanyanya pelan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Sejak awal kau berselingkuh dariku," bualku lagi.

"Jadi selama setahun ini kau hanya diam saja membiarkanku selingkuh? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu selama itu. Aku hanya mendekatinya karena aku ingin magang…"

"Apa?! Setahun?" Potongku kaget ketika mendengar pengakuannya. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Aku meremas rokku. Sekarang aku merasa benar-benar sudah dipermainkan. "Woah, kau benar-benar brengsek," ujarku kesal.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku berjanji akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Aku benar-benar masih mencitaimu," mohonnya padaku.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan ke arahnya. Memegang bahunya dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam, "aku ingin kita putus. Dan, ini permintaan terakhirku. Jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku. Aku harap kau tidak akan menyapaku jika suatu saat kita berpapasan nanti."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku langsung meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Aku mendengarnya beberapa kali memanggilku tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus berjalan menjauh dari kafe tersebut. Aku berjalan cepat sembari menahan rasa malu dan juga amarah. Aku melepaskan cincin yang pernah ia berikan padaku dan membuangnya.

"Hhhh! Aku harusnya menyiramnya atau menamparnya tadi!" Teriakku kesal.

Aku mencari-cari ponselku di dalam tas dan langsung menghubungi nomor kontak sahabatku itu, "kau ada dimana? Bisakah kau kemari sekarang? Aku ingin menghilang dari bumi karena merasa sangat malu," ujarku sambil menahan isakan tangisku.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

" **CRISIS"**

 **(Beberapa karakter kemungkinan akan kurang/lebih OOC, dan juga alur yang sedikit lambat. Enjoy)**

.

.

Musim semi benar-benar telah mencapai puncaknya. Matahari tampak bersinar cerah hampir sepanjang hari. Suhu udara mulai lebih bersahabat dibandingkan dengan bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dimana-mana. Semua orang terlihat lebih cerah dan bahagia, namun tidak dengan pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah beberapa minggu ini mood nya sering kali berubah-ubah.

Sudah sekitar lima menit sejak presentasi dimulai tapi ia masih mencoret-coret kertasnya. Matanya hanya melirik slide presentasi yang sedang diberikan sesekali. Ia hanya fokus mendengarkan penjelasan salah satu pegawai kantornya tersebut.

"Kau mengumpulkan kami hanya untuk memperlihatkan betapa payahnya laporan buatanmu itu?"

Pegawai tersebut langsung saja berhenti menjelaskan presentasinya. Semua orang menatap ke arah pria tersebut tanpa terkecuali. Suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi tegang.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Orochimaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan presentasi tersebut.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Laporan yang ia buat sedari awal saja sudah banyak yang salah dan tidak tepat sasaran. Jadi, untuk apa dilanjutkan."

"Maafkan saya karena sudah lalai, sekali lagi maafkan saya."

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia membawa kertas yang sedari tadi ia coret-coret. Berjalan ke arah pegawai tersebut. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus melapor dahulu padaku sebelum mengadakan meeting untuk pemaparan hasil laporanmu."

Semua pegawai hanya memandang keduanya. Tak ada yang berani berbicara atau menyelanya. Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, ini pelajaran untuk pegawai lainnya agar lebih teliti lagi dalam membuat laporan. Kalau begitu, meeting berakhir sampai di sini. Kalian bisa kembali ke tempat kerja kalian masing-masing," tutup Orochimaru mengakhiri meeting tersebut.

Orochimaru keluar terlebih dahulu dari ruangan tersebut. Beberapa pegawai langsung berjalan keluar, tak ingin ikut campur dengan pegawai yang baru saja ditegur oleh Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah dan matanya juga berkaca-kaca. Suigetsu menghampiri pegawai wanita tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Seharusnya kau meminta bantuan pada senior jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti," ujar pria tersebut.

 **...**

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya Orochimaru yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hn," jawab pria tersebut setengah bergumam.

"Kasarnya," keluh atasannya tersebut. Pria tersebut berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Matanya sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali pergi ke ruangan tersebut. "Aku kira kau tak memperhatikan meeting tadi karena sibuk dengan kertasmu."

"Katakan saja apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku, tak perlu menyerang kebiasaanku."

"Aku berencana untuk mengembangkan perusahaan ini. Bukan hanya memaksimalkan potensi di dalam dan juga luar negeri, tapi aku ingin perusahaan ini punya masa depan."

Seperti biasa, Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah datar, "Jadi, kau mau aku bertanggungjawab selama kau berpergian, begitu?"

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu,"

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama padamu tapi untunglah kau sudah mulai peduli dengan masa depan perusahaan ini. Walaupun aplikasi kita masih berada di jajaran top ten di App Store dan Play Store tapi siapa yang akan tahu ke depannya bagaimana."

Orochimaru hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku akan mendukungmu. Semangat," ujar Sasuke antusias.

"Ini bukan seperti dirimu, tapi terima kasih. Ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara serius tanpa perlu beradu mulut sampai bertengkar."

"Kau tidak senang? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bertengkar sekarang saja? Aku rasa belum terlambat."

"Bisakah kau tidak merusak momen tenang ini sekali saja?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ino sudah kembali bekerja lagi seperti biasanya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun, ia menjadi lebih pendiam dan tertutup daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Sai berusaha untuk mengakrabkan dirinya kembali dengan rekan kerjanya tersebut tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Wanita itu hanya mengobrol dengannya untuk membahas pekerjaan. Seperti halnya siang ini, lagi-lagi Sai pergi makan siang bersama dengan Choji tanpa Ino.

Sai menghentikan suapan makanannya, "aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan Ino."

Choji hanya menatap rekan kerjanya tersebut sambil masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Dia seperti menghindari semua orang. Auranya juga terasa gelap."

Choji menelan makanannya, "berhentilah membahas tentang Ino. Kau sudah membicarakannya selama berhari-hari. Jangan-jangan…kau tertarik dengannya ya?"

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak tertarik dengannya! Aku hanya khawatir saja padanya."

Choji tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Sai yang terdengar tergesa-gesa, "aku hanya bercanda. Itu urusan pribadinya, kita tak boleh ikut campur jika ia tak mengingankan kita tahu masalahnya. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya membuatnya lebih baik."

"Membuatnya lebih baik?"

"Ya. Itu lebih baik daripada membuatnya terbebani supaya menceritakan masalahnya pada kita."

 **...**

Sai berjalan ke arah kubikel yang berada di sudut ruangan lainnya. Tangan kirinya sibuk menenteng sebuah laptop sementara tangan kanannya memegang segelas cokelat hangat. Kubikel itu terlihat sepi karena semua karyawan belum kembali. Ia meletakan segelas cokelat hangat tersebut di salah satu meja di sana. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas pembungkus cokelat tersebut "Ku dengar cokelat bisa memperbaiki mood. Semoga sisa harimu menyenangkan ^^", lalu pergi meninggalkan kubikel tersebut.

Sai berjalan ke arah ruangan pemimpin redaksi. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut sebelum masuk ke dalam. Sakura langsung menyuruhnya duduk dan menunjukan hasil pekerjaannya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya sesuai dengan yang kau minta dan juga mengikuti arahan dari wakil pemimpin redaksi," Sai menyerahkan laptopnya pada atasannya tersebut.

"Good," Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya. Matanya sibuk mengamati beberapa file foto hasil pemotretan saat dirinya tak bisa hadir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bulan depan kontrakmu akan segera diperbaharui dan kau akan diangkat sebagai karyawan tetap." Sakura mengambil jeda sebentar untuk menatap bawahannya tersebut. "Tapi, itu semua tergantung keputusanmu apakah kau ingin menetap atau tidak. Semuanya terserah padamu."

"Apakah aku harus menyetujuinya dan menjadi karyawan tetap di sini?"

"Sebagai pemimpin redaksi, aku harus jujur kau sekarang termasuk orang yang penting dalam tim ini. Terlebih lagi dengan skill-mu itu. Jadi aku akan menyarankan kau untuk memperbaharui kontrakmu."

Sakura menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "tapi sebagai teman, aku mungkin akan bilang tidak. Kalau kau bekerja di sini, kecil kemungkinan kau bisa mengembangkan bakatmu lebih jauh lagi."

Sai tertawa. "Berhentilah membuatku bingung!"

"Itu hanya pendapatku. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu bingung. Aku hanya berusaha untuk jujur."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih?" Ujarnya dengan nada tak yakin.

Sakura kembali fokus dengan hasil kerjanya. Sudah hampir semua foto dilihatnya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, menandakan wanita itu puas dengan hasil pekerjannya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Segera cetak beberapa hasil yang sudah ku beri tanda, supaya nanti kita bisa mendiskusikannya dengan yang lain."

"Okay," jawabnya antusias. Sai kembali mengambil laptopnya dan memindahkan beberapa file yang sudah diberi tanda oleh atasannya tersebut.

"Sai?"

"Hm?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, selama berminggu-minggu kalian tidak saling berbicara sama sekali?"

"TIdak-tidak, ku rasa kau tak mengerti maksudku. Yang ku maksud adalah, dia tiba-tiba saja mendiamkanku. Aku tahu dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman tiba-tiba aku tinggal di apartemennya, tapi biasanya dia akan langsung mengeluh padaku bukannya mendiamkanku."

Sakura meraih segelas ocha dingin lalu meminumnya sampai setengah, "kau tahu, aku menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membelikannya hadiah selama aku pergi ke New York dan London kemarin…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk coat nya. Coat nya benar-benar keren," potong pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Sama-sama," jawab wanita tersebut spontan. "Tapi ia tak memakai hadiah yang ku berikan tersebut, tidak sekali pun. Dan sekarang kami tidak saling berbicara selain basa-basi ketika tidak sengaja bertemu. Kau tahu betapa canggungnya tinggal di bawah satu atap tapi saling tak berbicara?"

"Kau sudah mencoba menanyakannya?" Sai melirik sushi di depannya.

"Hmm," Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku kira aku pernah menanyakannya beberapa kali, tapi ia selalu bilang tidak ada apa-apa atau menghindar."

Sai berusaha menelan sushi yang berada di dalam mulutnya, "apa dia akhir-akhir ini sering pulang terlambat atau jarag berada di apartemen?"

"Aku rasa…iya. Dia sepertinya sering kali lembur."

Sai hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Aku rasa itu penyebabnya. Dia mungkin hanya kelelahan atau stress karena pekerjaannya."

"Entahlah, tapi aku rasa bukan itu penyebabnya."

"Kalau begitu tanyakan langsung saja. Kau tidak akan menemukan penyebab pastinya kalau kau hanya mengobrol denganku."

Sakura hanya diam. Ucapannya ada benarnya juga. Ia tidak akan menemukan penyebab pastinya kalau hanya berdiam diri seperti ini. Kenapa hubungan mereka seperti ini di saat sebentar lagi ia akan keluar dari apartemen sahabatnya tersebut. Sakura meminum ocha nya lagi.

"Woah, tunggu dulu," ujar wanita itu tiba-tiba.

Sai hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata 'apa lagi'.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bercerita tentang masalahku tanpa perlu alkohol."

"Kau serius? Astaga," Sai menggeleng sembari tertawa. "Jadi, selama ini kau selalu minum alkohol lebih dahulu sebelum menceritakan masalahmu?"

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Rasanya aku tak berani jika menceritakan masalahku tanpa alkohol."

"Ya Tuhan," Sai memakan kembali sushinya. Ia bahkan tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena terlalu kaget.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Diamlah, dan makan saja ini!" Ujar pemuda tersebut sembari menyumpal mulut wanita di depannya dengan sepotong sushi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Semenjak ia sampai di parkiran tangannya tak bisa lepas dari ponselnya. Jarinya mengetikan sebuah pesan tapi ia kembali menghapusnya. Wanita itu mengetik pesan sekali lagi lalu menghapusnya. 'Apa menulis pesan sesulit ini?' Pikirnya dalam hati. Pada akhirnya wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirim pesan tersebut dan mematikan ponselnya.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemen sahabatnya. Cahaya terang langsung menyambutnya. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin. Wanita itu berjalan pelan. Melepaskan heelsnya lalu berjalan ke dalam dengan pelan-pelan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ujar sahabatnya tersebut yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Ya, aku baru saja sampai."

Lalu suasana kembali hening. Sakura masih berdiri diam di tempatnya. Batinnya masih mempeributkan apakah ia harus menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut atau langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Kakinya mulai bergerak. Berjalan perlahan. Wanita itu kemudian duduk di depan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Ya, aku sudah makan tadi sebelum pulang."

"Sendiri?"

Sakura menggeleng, "aku makan malam bersama rekan kerjaku."

"Anak magang itu?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali memakan malamnya. Suasana kembali hening. Entah kenapa wanita itu merasa gelisah. Rasanya sangat canggung. Otaknya berpikir keras apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini sampai…

"Minggu depan, aku sudah bisa pindah ke apartemen baruku."

"Apa semuanya sudah selesai?"

"Ya, mereka bilang semuanya akan selesai minggu depan. Jadi, aku rasa aku harus mulai berkemas."

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak." Jawab wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah," ujar sahabatnya tersebut.

"Untuk sementara ini aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan, tapi aku akan memberitahumu jika aku butuh bantuan nanti."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan meminum air di gelasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mandi lalu istirahat. Selamat malam," ujar Sakura cepat.

Wanita itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Sedikit menyesal kenapa harus mengungkit kepindahannya sekarang. Harusnya ia membahasnya nanti ketika suasana di antara mereka sudah lebih baik. Sasuke masih duduk di meja makan. Ia hanya menatap makan malamnya tersebut sembari sesekali mengaduk-aduknya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kenyang tak ingin lagi melanjutkan makan malamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Sasuke masih duduk di ruangannya. Ia masih sibuk memeriksa beberapa laporan. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Sesekali ia mengerutkan dahinya karena isi laporan tersebut. Seseorang mengetok pintu ruangan kerjanya.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau tidak akan makan siang, lagi?" Ujar Suigetsu rekan kerjanya.

"Kau pergi saja dulu. Aku akan menyusul."

"Aku benar-benar sudah muak." Suigetsu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan rekan kerjanya tersebut. Ia merebut laporan yang berada di tangan Sasuke dan langsung meletakannya di atas meja. "Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kau harus makan siang. Saat ini juga. Denganku," ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Sasuke hanya diam ketika Suigetsu menyeretnya untuk pergi makan siang dengannya. Ia tak melawan dan mengikuti saja rekan kerjanya tersebut. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam restoran keluarga yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung kantor mereka. Suigetsu langsung memesan beberapa makanan ketika pramusaji menghampiri meja mereka.

"Kau tunggu di sini, biar ku ambilkan salad punyamu."

Sasuke hanya menurut. Ia tetap duduk di sana. Pria tersebut mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan mengecek pesan terbaru yang ada di sana. Beberapa pesan dari CEO dan juga email mengenai penawaran serta beberapa catatan hasil pertemuan dengan banyak perusahaan. Beberapa menit kemudia, Suigetsu kembali ke meja mereka dengan membawa dua piring salad.

"Kau ingin minum apa? Mereka punya soda, jus, kopi, atau kau mau pesan yang lainnya?"

"Aku akan minum kopi jika kita sudah selesai makan," ujarnya.

"Baiklah," Suigetsu kini duduk di depan rekan kerjanya tersebut. "Permisi, apakah kau sedang bekerja menggunakan ponselmu?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku perlu mengeceknya." Keluh Sasuke ketika Suigetsu merebut ponselnya dari tangannya.

"Perusahaan harus menggandakan gajimu jika kau bekerja sampai sekeras ini," ia menyimpan ponsel rekan kerjanya itu di sakunya. "Berhentilah bekerja saat jam makan. Aku benar-benar kesal melihatnya. Apa kau sedang dalam masalah hingga melampiaskannya dengan menyibukan dirimu, huh?"

Sasuke menggeser piring saladnya mendekat ke arahnya, "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan urusan pribadiku denganmu."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ku dengar anak magang di bagian marketing masih muda dan lumayan cantik. Ah, namanya Shion. Kau mau ku kenalkan padanya? Terakhir aku berbicara dengannya orangnya kelihatannya baik dan enak diajak bicara."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Suigetsu kembali diam. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya. Memandang salad di depannya. "Jangan bilang, tipemu itu yang lebih tua seperti Nona Kurenai ketua marketing. Wanita itu memang terlihat cantik... tapi ayolah, kenapa harus wanita lebih tua sih?!"

Sasuke hanya menatap Suigetsu sambil mengunyah saladnya.

"Ah, ada apa dengan pria-pria zaman sekarang?! Kenapa mereka harus menggoda wanita yang lebih tua darinya? Apa mereka tidak bisa berkencan dengan yang seumuran dengan mereka atau lebih muda dari mereka."

"Kenapa? Teman kencanmu direbut oleh pria yang berusia lebih muda darinya?"

"Hampir, pria itu terus menggodanya setiap saat…"

Seorang pramusaji datang dan meletakan pesanan mereka membuat.

"Terima kasih," ujar Suigetsu. Ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya tapi kenapa harus dengan wanita yang lebih tua usianya darinya sih. Aku hanya memberikanmu saran, kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan pria lebih muda."

Suigetsu memotong steak tersebut lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Woah, ini benar-benar lezat," ujarnya sesaat setelah mengunyah steaknya. "Pokoknya kau harus berhati-hati dengan pria lebih muda. Mereka terlihat tidak berpengalaman tapi sesungguhnya mereka lebih agresif ketika mendekati wanita yang lebih tua dibalik sifatnya yang terlihat manja."

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Aku tidak bisa fokus dengan rasa makananku kalau kau terus-terusan berbicara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan jarinya. Sebentar lagi jam kerja akan berakhir. Pemuda itu berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menghabiskan malam ini karena besok akhir pekan. Ia menggeser kursinya dekat dengan Choji.

"Hei, Choji. Kau ada rencana malam ini?"

"Tidak, ada apa memangnya?"

"Kau mau pergi ke klub denganku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Istriku akan membunuhku kalau aku pergi ke tempat seperti itu."

"Kau sudah menikah?!" Tanya rekan kerjanya tersebut. Ia terlihat terkejut karena sebelumnya Choji tak pernah menceritakan status hubungannya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengejek kenapa aku bisa menikah padahal aku gendut?"

Sai buru-buru menggeleng, "aku hanya tidak menyangka kau sudah menikah. Kau terlihat masih muda dan seperti masih bujangan."

Choji tertawa pelan. "Aku akan anggap itu sebagai pujian walau kedengarannya seperti ejekan untukku."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah membuat reservasi."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Ino? Sepertinya mood nya sudah lebih baik.

Sai langsung menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak boleh dia. Kemarin saat memotret produk sponsor aku melakukan kesalahan jadi dia memarahiku habis-habisan. Kalau aku mengajaknya ke klub sama saja aku menggali liang kuburku sendiri. Oh, ayolah. Katakan pada istrimu itu kalau kau pergi denganku, ya ya ya?"

"Mungkin lain kali," ujar Choji sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung rekan kerjanya tersebut.

Sai kembali ke mejanya. Ia melihat-lihat kontak yang ada di ponselnya. Ia terlihat sibuk mencari-cari orang yang bisa diajaknya pergi ke klub dengannya. Menghubungi mereka satu persatu. Hingga tak terasa jam kerja sudah berakhir. Beberapa karyawan terlihat mulai pergi meninggalkan kubikel mereka untuk segera pulang. Namun, pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih berada di kubikelnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku sedang menghubungi teman-temanku… tunggu dulu. Apa kau punya rencana malam ini?"

"Hmm, aku rasa tidak punya. Kenapa? Kalau kau mau mengajakku kencan lupakan saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah membuat reservasi di klub malam dan membayarnya tapi belum ada seorang pun yang mengiyakan untuk pergi denganku."

"Klub?" Sakura menarik salah satu kursi yang berada dekat dengan kubikel pemuda itu.

"Ya, Camelot Klub."

"Astaga! Uangmu banyak juga rupanya." Wajah wanita itu terlihat antusias. "Aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke klub. Haruskah aku pergi denganmu," ujarnya sambil pura-pura berpikir.

"Hentikan basa-basinya dan ikut saja denganku. Bagaimana?"

Sakura setuju untuk pergi dengan Sai. Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil milik wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. Sebelum pergi ke klub, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke mall terlebih dahulu untuk membeli pakaian.

Tepat jam sepuluh malam mereka akhirnya tiba di klub. Sakura turun dari dalam mobil. Ia berusaha menurunkan rok yang ia kenakan. Sai menghampirinya ketika melihat temannya sedang sibuk dengan roknya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Berhentilah menurunkan rokmu! Penampilanmu tidak akan terlihat bagus kalau kau begitu terus."

"Rokku sedikit terangkat saat menyetir. Seharusnya kau yang menyetir tadi," keluh wanita tersebut.

"Maaf-maaf," ujarnya. Pemuda tersebut merangkul pundak wanita tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam klub.

Suara music EDM langsung memenuhi ruangan ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam klub. Lantai dansa masih terlihat belum ramai. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang menari di sana. Mereka duduk di salah satu tempat VIP tepat menghadap lantai dansa. Beberapa orang pramusaji meletakan beberapa botol minuman, gelas, dan juga satu buah buket berisikan es batu.

"Kau bilang temanmu akan datang?"

"Ya, hanya beberapa. Mereka teman kuliahku dulu."

Sai menyodorkan segelas minuman yang ia buat pada wanita tersebut.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau pergi denganku," ujar pemuda tersebut.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengajakku pergi ke sini."

"Cheers!" Ujar keduanya lalu meminum minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Woah, alkoholnya benar-benar kuat. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak minum vodka," ujar Sakura setelah meminum seteguk.

"Pelan-pelan saja, kau bisa cepat mabuk jika buru-buru meminumnya."

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam dan juga mata berwarna hitam kelam menghampiri mereka. Sai yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan menyambutnya. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab sekali.

"Dia pacarmu?" Ujarnya setelah duduk.

"Bukan, dia rekan kerjaku. Usianya sama denganku," Sai mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika melihat wanita tersebut.

Sakura menyenggol tubuh pemuda tersebut dengan sikunya pelan. "Dia berbohong, usiaku satu tahun lebih tua darinya."

Sai hanya tertawa ketika mendengarnya. Pemuda itu mengira Sakura akan berkata jujur tapi nyatanya ia juga ikutan berbohong walaupun ucapannya tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Kau terlihat cantik nona. Perkenalkan, namaku Shisui," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat tampan walaupun dalam keadaan minim cahaya seperti ini.

"Terima kasih. Namaku Sakura," ujarnya wanita tersebut dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak pergi bersama Shii dan Kakashi?"

"Shii bilang dia akan menyusul sebentar lagi begitu pula dengan Kakashi. Tenang saja, kedua bocah itu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini."

 **...**

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih mereka berada di sana. Meja yang semula sepi kini terasa lebih ramai. Obrolan mereka yang semula serius kini mulai didominasi oleh suara tawa. Sai terlihat sangat senang. Pemuda itu baru lagi merasakan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ia tak pernah bisa berkumpul dengan teman-teman masa kuliahnya tersebut karena sibuk berpindah-pindah tempat karena harus menuruti kemauan kliennya.

"Ku pikir dia itu pacarmu," ujar Shii sambil tertawa. "Baguslah kau hanya temannya. Kau terlalu cantik untuknya, nona."

Kakashi yang sedari tadi lebih banyak diam kini ikut tertawa juga. Suara tawanya paling besar dibandingkan dengan suara Shisui.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu datang untuk menjelek-jelekanku," Sai terlihat sewot.

"Kalau kau setahun lebih tua darinya, berarti kau seniornya. Apa Sai sering membuat masalah?"

"Hmm, tidak. Dia lebih baik dari yang ku kira."

Shisui meraih kedua tangan Sakura, "Tolong jaga Sai kami. Ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya terkadang memang seperti sampah tapi ia benar-benar pandai dengan pekerjannya."

Sai kini terlihat merajuk setelah mendengar ucapan temannya tersebut.

"Kau sedang memujinya atau mengolok-oloknya?" Tanya Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Hmm, aku sedang melakukan keduanya."

"Cih, dasar tak tahu malu," ujar Sai agak keras.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu, Shisui. Maaf, nona membuatmu tidak nyaman. Sepertinya ia sudah mabuk makanya seperti itu," ujar Shii pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku rasa semua orang di meja ini sudah mabuk," ujar Sakura. "Aku pergi ke klub bukan hanya untuk duduk-duduk, bagaimana kalau kita menari. Siapa yang mau ikut denganku?"

"Aku!" Semuanya terlihat antusias.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Sai terlihat memapah wanita berambut merah muda tersebut keluar dari klub. Wanita itu terlihat mabuk berat. Tentu saja, ia meminum beberapa gelas vodka dan juga tequila. Walaupun Sai juga mabuk, tapi ia terlihat lebih baik dari temannya itu. Shii dan Kakashi terlihat memapah Shisui keluar dari klub. Pemuda tersebut sama mabuknya seperti Sakura.

"Sampai juga lagi," ujar mereka berdua.

"Pinky-pinky, ayo kita pergi minum lagi," racau Shisui tidak jelas.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Sampai jumpa lagi. Ku harap kita sering berkumpul lagi seperti dulu saat kuliah."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," ujar Sai sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan klub tersebut selama beberapa menit sampai mobil milik Sakura datang. Seorang supir panggilan turun dari mobil tersebut dan ikut membantu Sai dan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Cih," ujar Sai sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak mabuk. Aku baik-baik saja~" ujarnya menirukan suara wanita berambut merah muda tersebut saat di klub tadi.

Sai mencari-cari blazer yang digunakan wanita tersebut ketika kerja tadi. Ia menutupi paha wanita tersebut dengan blazer. Sakura benar. Roknya sangat pendek. Terlebih lagi ketika ia duduk. Pemuda itu hanya berusaha untuk tetap sopan dengannya, walaupun mereka bertemena, Sakura tetap saja atasannya.

"HHhhh, kenapa kau mejauhkanku dengan Shisui tadi?" Racaunya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian berciuman. Aku tidak akan melarang jika kau berciuman dengan Shii atau Kakashi. Mereka bukan playboy seperti Shisui."

"Kenapa? Kau suka padaku ya?"

"Aku sudah bilang Shisui itu playboy," ulang pemuda tersebut. "Dia itu p-l-a-y-b-o-y!"

"Apa? Kau mau bermain-main denganku?" Sakura lalu tertawa dengan keras.

"Aku seharusnya tak meladeninya," ujar pemuda tersebut pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau…" Sakura memegang kedua pipi pemuda itu. "Jangan suka padaku."

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak menyukai wanita yang lebih tua dariku terlebih lagi jika ia punya sifat gensi yang lebih tinggi daripada aku. Lebih baik aku melajang saja."

Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tuh, kan. Selain gengsinya yang tinggi, wanita ini juga jadi gila saat mabuk."

"Aku seharusnya merasa tersinggung dengan ucapanmu, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa ketika mendengarnya."

"Baiklah-baiklah, lebih baik kau tidur saja, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sudah bangun dari subuh. Ia sudah mencuci mukanya. Pria itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan olahraga. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan juga earphone lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya namun alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia melihat pemandangan di sana. Sahabatnya tersebut terlihat berbaring di sana. Ia merangkul blazer miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya karena dingin. Sementara bagian tubuh bawahnya sedikit terekspos. Rambut dan wajahnya terlihat acak-acakan saat ini.

"Astaga benar-benar bikin sakit mata!" Keluhnya.

Sasuke berjongkok berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya tersebut. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Pada akhirnya pemuda tersebut menggendong sahabatnya tersebut ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh sahabatnya itu hati-hati. Lalu mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke baru menyelimuti setengah tubuh sahabatnya itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kesal. Ia menarik selimut tersebut agak kasar lalu menyelimutinya dengan asal. Selimut itu sukses menutupi wajah sahabatnya tersebut.

 **...**

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terbangun dari tidur. Wanita itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur sambil menggeret kakinya. Sakura mengambil sebotol air lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Wanita itu mengambil lagi botol yang kedua dan meminumnya hingga isinya hanya tinggal setengah.

"Kau habis berpesta semalam?" Tanya sahabatnya tersebut. Ia menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Tangannya masih memegang konsol game.

"Ku rasa begitu." Sakura duduk di meja makan. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau pergi dengan siapa? Teman-teman kantormu?"

"Emm, lebih tepatnya aku pergi dengan Sai."

"Anak magang itu?"

"Ya. Teman-temannya juga ikut bergabung dengan kami."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia kembali menatap layar televise di depannya dan melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda itu. Sakura hanya duduk di sana untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Sakura langsung disambut dengan suara riuh dari ponselnya ketika ia masuk kamarnya.

"Halo, dengan Haruno Sakura Pemimpin Redaksi dari majalah LAUV."

" _Kau masih mabuk?"_

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya untuk mengecek siapa yang menelponnya tersebut.

"Tidak terlalu. Ada apa?"

" _Ino, baru saja menelponku. Dia bilang tidak bisa datang untuk menemanimu pergi ke acara pembukaan pameran seni rupa yang diadakan di Mori Arts Museum."_

"Sial! Apa hari ini acaranya?" Tanyanya panik.

" _Sepertinya begitu. Ia mengingatkanku untuk memakai pakaian yang formal karena akan banyak tamu penting yang datang ke acara tersebut."_

"Sial," Sakura memukul kepalanya. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau ada acara penting seperti ini hari ini. Aku harus menutup teleponnya sekarang dan menghilangkan mabukku."

" _Tunggu!"_ Potong pemuda tersebut.

"Apalagi?" Ujar Sakura terdengar kesal.

" _Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama-sama? Aku tidak ingin pergi sendirian ke sana."_

"Dasar! Aku akan menjemputmu jam empat sore nanti. Pastikan kau memakai setelan terbaikmu dan sudah tidak mabuk lagi!" ujarnya sambil mematikan teleponnya.

 **.**

Sakura sedang merapihkan riasannya di depan kaca. Ia menggunakan anting-anting panjang berwarna emas. Hari itu ia mengenakan gaun berwarna keemasan. Gaun berpotongan dada rendah. Tulang selangkanya terlihat benar-benar indah.

Sakura tersenyum di depan kaca. Setelah berdandan ia terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun efek alkohol belum hilang sepenuhnya. Namun ia merasa sudah lebih baik tidak seperti ketika ia bangun tidur tadi. Wanita itu membuka kotak berisikan koleksi parfum miliknya. Ia mengambil satu buah kotak parfum yang baru ia beli London kemarin dan memakainya.

"Sempurna," ujarnya. Ia mengambil tas tangan miliknya lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Ujar sahabatnya tersebut ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu apartemennya. Terlihat beberapa box berserakan di lantai.

"Date," Ujar Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Kau akan berkencan?"

"Iya, date. Berkencan," Sakura membuka box bewarna merah yang berada di tangannya.

"Dengan anak magang itu?"

"Ehmm," angguknya. Ia meletakan sepatu hak tinggi tersebut di lantai.

"Jangan pergi."

"Huh?" Sakura menatap sahabatnya tersebut. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang jangan pergi," Sasuke mengulang ucapannya sekali lagi. "Jangan pergi berkencan dengannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE – Sasuke's Point of View**

[Musim dingin, 2007]

Karma. Mungkin itu yang sedang ku hadapi saat ini. Mungkin Tuhan membalas perbuatan tidak baikku selama ini karena sudah mengacuhkan sahabatku demi pacarku, atau itu semua hanya perasaanku saja. Entahlah. Hari ini seperti biasanya aku bertengkar dengan pacarku, tapi hari ini tiba-tiba saja ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami berdua. Payah. Padahal aku sudah mengorbankan waktuku selama musim panas dan musim gugur untuk fokus dengannya. Bahkan aku tak sempat bertemu dengan Sakura sahabatku ketika ia menelponku sambil menangis ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu mantan pacarnya lagi.

Hari itu aku untuk pertama kalinya aku menelponnya lagi setelah sekian lama aku tidak menghubunginya. Aku duduk di sudut ruangan. Sedikit merasa gelisah. Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan banyak hal seperti apakah ia akan datang atau jika ia datang, apa yang akan ia katakan ketika mendengar aku putus dengan pacarku. Apakah dia akan menertawakanku. Aku mengambil kertas dan juga pulpen dan mulai mencoret-coretnya untuk beberapa alasan.

Sakura berjalan menghampiriku. Ia melepaskan mantelnya dan duduk di depanku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat. Ia mengambil gelas kosong yang ada di dekatnya dan menuangkan minuman.

Sementara aku hanya diam tak berani menatapnya. Rasanya aku tak punya muka saat ini untuk menatapnya.

"Lagi?" Tanyanya. Aku sedikit bingung dengan ucapannya tapi aku mengerti kalau dia tidak menertawakanku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dicampakan dua orang sekaligus dalam satu tahun dengan tampangmu yang seperti itu?"

"Diamlah," jawabku sedikit kesal dan juga senang karena ia masih peduli denganku.

"Bahkan kau masih tetap sama saja, kau tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman cinta pertamamu yang gagal itu."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa panas. "Kau sedang tidak berada dalam posisi bisa mengolok-olokku, Sakura. Kondisimu bahkan tak lebih baik dariku. Pergi dan banggakan mantanmu itu yang kau pacari sejak SMA tetapi ia malah selingkuh darimu selama setahun."

"Woah, kau tak perlu mengungkitnya!" Ujarnya kesal. "Lagipula, saat itu aku masih belum punya banyak pengalaman tentang berkencan."

'Cih, alasan macam apa itu. Tidak bisa berkencan bilang saja memang tidak bisa,' ujarku dalam hati. Aku mencoret-coret kertasku kembali namun ia merebutnya.

"Berhentilah!" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Aku hanya mengatupkan mulutku tak ingin membalasnya.

"Cara yang paling ampuh unutuk melupakan seorang wanita adalah berkencan lagi, kau mau ku kenalkan dengan temanku?" Tawarnya.

"Aku baru saja dicampakan oleh dua orang dalam setahun dan kau suruh aku untuk berkencan lagi?" Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih," ujarku lalu menenggak habis minuman di gelasku.

.

.

* * *

EPILOGUE – EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS

* * *

.

.

Aku merasa kepalaku sangat pusing. Pandanganku mulai terlihat kabur. Sakura membantuku berjalan. Ia memapahku supaya aku bisa berjalan dengan benar. Sepertinya hanya aku yang meminum banyak alkohol.

"Maaf," ujarku.

"Tidak apa, aku memakluminya," ujarnya lembut.

"Maaf," ucapku sekali lagi. "Maaf karena tak ada saat kau sedang sedih. Aku harap ada yang menemanimu saat kau sedang sedih saat itu."

Aku mendengarnya tertawa, "tenang saja, Tuhan mengutus orang baik untuk menemaniku disaat kau tidak bisa menemaniku."

"Apa dia perempuan?"

"Tidak, dia laki-laki."

"Jangan berkencan dengannya. Ku mohon, jangan pergi berkencan dengannya." Racauku. Padahal aku bermaksud melarangnya untuk tidak berteman dengan laki-laki tersebut tapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah larangan untuk pergi berkencan dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Kenapa? Ku rasa ia baik-baik saja."

Aku menggeleng. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya dengan sisa-sisa kesadaranku. Aku harus memperbaikinya.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Semua laki-laki itu sama. Kau harus berhati-hati."

"Kau juga laki-laki," ujarnya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak boleh!" Ujarku dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kemarilah," ia merangkulku lagi. "Ayo, kita pulang. Kau sudah sangat mabuk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Chapter "CRISIS"**

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Ujar sahabatnya tersebut ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu apartemennya. Terlihat beberapa box sepatu berserakan di lantai.

"Date," ujar Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Kau akan berkencan?"

"Iya, date. Berkencan," Sakura membuka box berwarna merah yang berada di tangannya.

"Dengan anak magang itu?"

"Ehmm," angguknya. Ia meletakan sepatu hak tinggi tersebut di lantai.

"Jangan pergi."

"Huh?" Sakura menatap sahabatnya tersebut. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang jangan pergi," Sasuke mengulang ucapannya sekali lagi. "Jangan pergi berkencan dengannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

" **Imperfect Harmony"**

 **(Beberapa karakter kemungkinan akan kurang/lebih OOC, dan juga alur yang sedikit lambat. Enjoy)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tertawa. Suara tawanya terdengar nyaring di telinga. Wanita itu jarang sekali tertawa sekeras itu. Namun seperkian detik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Tanyanya berkali-kali.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada sahabatnya tersebut karena ia memang benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku tak punya waktu saat ini, Sasuke." Sakura memakai sepatu hak tingginya tersebut terburu-buru.

Sasuke yang tidak ingin sahabatnya tersebut pergi merebut paksa tas tangan miliknya.

"Sasuke! Kembalikan tas tanganku. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu saat ini."

Setelah lama hanya berdiri diam, Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa kau sangat ingin pergi dengannya?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau begini, huh?"

"Pokoknya jangan pergi. Jangan pergi berkencan dengannya," pintanya sekali lagi.

Sakura tertawa, wanita itu hendak menjelaskan kalau ia hanya bercanda namun sahabatnya tiba-tiba saja membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau mungkin tidak akan berkencan atau berpacaran dengannya, tapi… satu yang aku tahu, kau mungkin akan tidur dengannya."

"Kau barusan bilang apa? Tidur dengannya?" Tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Ya, kau tidak salah dengar. Berhentilah bersikap murahan, kau itu wanita seharusnya bisa jual mahal sedikit. Kau baru saja berpesta dengannya semalam? Dan, sekarang…lihat! Kau ingin pergi berkencan dengannya?!"

"APA? MURAHAN KATAMU?" Suara wanita itu meninggi. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras.

"Iya, kau seperti wanita murahan saat ini! Ku rasa kau sangat tahu panggilan tepat apa yang ditujukan pada wanita murahan!" Suara pria itu ikut meninggi.

Sakura menatap mata pria itu dalam-dalam. Untuk pertama kalinya sorot mata hijau emeraldnya terlihat asing. Tiba-tiba saja ia melayangkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah wajah pria tersebut. Sasuke yang tidak menyangka sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya dan mundur selangkah. Pukulannya lumayan kencang. Pipinya terasa sangat nyeri sekarang.

Sakura yang masih berapi-api langsung merebut tas tangannya tanpa memintanya terlebih dahulu. Tangan kanannya terasa sangat sakit tapi ia tak sedikitpun mengeluh. Wanita itu hanya memegangnya.

"Jangan pernah berbicara denganku lagi!" Ia langsung berbalik dan pergi sambil membanting pintu apartemen milik mantan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap pintu tersebut. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal karena sudah berkata keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu hanya karena ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah masuk ke gedung museum, pikiran Sakura mulai sedikit tenang daripada saat ia berada di mobil. Sakura hanya mengikuti kemana kelompoknya berjalan. Tangannya masih terasa sakit namun ia tetap diam. Seorang artist ditugaskan untuk memandu kelompok mereka. Ia menjelaskan dengan rinci barang-barang seni yang di pamerkan.

Kelompok mereka kini berjalan ke ruangan lainnya. Ruangan tersebut didominasi oleh pajangan beberapa lukisan dibandingkan dengan ruangan lainnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sai terlihat sangat antusias. Sejak tiba tadi sorot matanya langsung berubah. Mungkin jika ia berlama-lama berada di sini, matanya akan mengeluarkan cahaya karena takjub.

"Ya, sekarang kita tiba di penghujung tur ini. Lukisan ini merupakan favorit saya," ujar artist tersebut. "Meskipun lukisan ini bukanlah karya saya," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Sai dan juga anggota kelompok tersebut tertawa mendengarnya. Sakura hanya ikut tertawa walaupun ia merasa apa yang diucapkan artist itu tidak lucu.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya. Apakah ada yang mau menebak tema atau makna di balik karya seni ini?"

Sai langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, silahkan."

"Walaupun lukisan ini terlihat abstrak tapi kita bisa melihat kalau karya ini menyimpan makna tersirat di baliknya. Dari warna serta bentuk bisa terlihat kalau lukisan ini menyimpan cerita yang tak mengenakan atau menyeramkan. Warna biru yang dominan merepresentasikan kesedihan di dalam kenangan tersebut."

Sakura memperhatikan tiap kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya tersebut.

"Bisa anda sebutkan nama anda?"

"Sai, Shimura Sai."

"Baiklah, yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Shimura itu benar. Anda sepertinya mengerti tentang lukisan," ujar artist tersebut sembari menunjuk pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

Sai hanya tersenyum ramah.

"Lukisan ini berjudul _Blue Devils_. Artist ini memberikan nama tersebut sesuai dengan makna yang terdapat pada lukisan ini seperti yang tadi Tuan Shimura jelaskan pada kita semua. Kata devil digunakan untuk menggambarkan kejadian yang benar-benar menyeramkan bahkan bersifat traumatis. Dibandingkan merasa marah ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut, perasaan sedihlah yang paling dominan. Oleh sebab itu, warna biru dan juga kata blue digunakan untuk menamakan lukisan ini."

Beberapa orang di dalam kelompok tersebut hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan artist tersebut.

"Woah, kemampuanmu boleh juga," bisik Sakura ketika mereka mulai berjalan kembali.

"Sepertinya semesta menginginkanku berada di sini untuk beberapa alasan."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

"Kau tidak apa? Ku perhatikan kau memegang tanganmu terus."

"Ceritanya panjang, aku akan menceritakannya kalau kita sudah selesai."

Tur singkat itu akhirnya berakhir. Orang-orang terlihat memenuhi aula utama kembali. Terlihat beberapa pelayan membawakan gelas-gelas berisikan champagne dengan potongan bunga yang cantik.

"Kau harus fokus memperhatikanku, oke?"

Sai mengangguk. Ia mengecek ulang kameranya untuk memastikan semuanya sudah siap.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang-ulang perintah. Jadi kau harus benar-benar fokus denganku. Aku harus mewawancarai pelaksana pameran ini, lalu tokoh-tokoh penting yang berada di sini, terakhir kemungkinan kita akan mewawancarai beberapa tamu undangan di sini jika diperlukan. Pastikan kau merekamnya atau memfotonya dengan benar."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dan Sai baru keluar dari museum itu saat jam Sembilan malam. Angin musim semi bertiup cukup kencang pada malam itu. Suhu malam itu lumayan dingin. Antrian orang-orang yang menunggu kendaraannya di depan gedung masih lumayan panjang. Sai berinisiatif dan melepaskan jasnya.

"Jangan salah paham," ucap pemuda tersebut ketika menyampirkan jasnya pada bahu Sakura.

"Terima kasih," ujar wanita itu.

"Tanganmu terlihat memar. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku baru saja menonjok saha…tidak, aku baru saja menonjok wajah pemilik apartemen yang sedang ku tumpangi saat ini."

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau menonjoknya karena dia menyerangmu?" Bisiknya pada wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. "Bagaimana ini?" Ujarnya sembari pura-pura menutup mukanya karena malu.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kami bertengkar."

"Sayang sekali," ucap pemuda tersebut spontan. "Err, maksudku sayang sekali kalian bertengkar."

"Bolehkah aku menumpang di tempatmu dulu? Tenang saja, hanya sebentar. Aku tidak berminat menumpang denganmu lama-lama."

"Tidak masalah," jawab pemuda itu santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan berkeliling apartemen milik pemuda tersebut. Apartemennya terlihat luas. Semua perabotannya terlihat modern. Wanita itu semakin takjub ketika tak mendapati barang-barang yang berserakan di tempat yang tidak semestinya atau debu yang berlebihan. Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan teras mini. Di luar sana terdapat beberapa tanaman rambat dan juga sebuah kursi santai dan meja berukuran kecil.

"Sejak di jalan tadi aku terus memikirkan untuk membatalkan niatku untuk menumpang di tempatmu. Ternyata ini lebih baik daripada bayanganku."

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Sebuah kapal pecah? Ah, atau kandang babi?"

"Keduanya," wanita itu tertawa.

Sai memberikan wanita itu sebungkus kemasan makanan beku padanya, "Letakan ini di tanganmu, ini akan meringankan memarnya. Aku tak punya es batu untuk mengompresnya."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku sudah menyingkirkan beberapa tanaman dari sana. Mungkin jika aku tak bekerja di LAUV, tanaman rambat itu kemungkinan sudah ku buang juga."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu mengurusnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka mati karena aku terlalu sibuk berpergian dan tak sempat menyiramnya."

"Kau tahu, kau bisa memelihara kaktus. Perawatannya mudah. Kau bahkan tak perlu menyiramnya setiap hari. Kau bisa meletakannya di dalam ruang. Selain sebagai hiasan, kaktus juga membuat udara di ruangan lebih baik karena bisa menangkap debu dan polusi di sekitar."

"Hmm, kalau seperti itu aku mungkin akan membelinya nanti." Sai berjalan ke ruang santai. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi malas yang berada di sana. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan benda tersebut.

Sakura masih melihat-lihat apartemen pemuda tersebut. Ia masih mengompres tangannya sementara matanya sibuk melihat beberapa pajangan berupa action figures yang tertata rapih di sana.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kamarmu ada di lantai dua pintu sebelah kanan. Kamar mandinya berada di dalam jadi privasimu tak akan terganggu."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan ke arah teras. Ia menggeser pintu kaca tersebut dan melangkah keluar. Matahari seharusnya berada tepat di atas kepalanya saat ini. Wanita itu melakukan peregangan sederhana.

"Hoam… kau sudah bangun?" Ujar Sai masih setengah mengantuk. Ia langsung duduk di kursi malas yang berada dekat dengan teras tersebut.

"Aku rasa aku tidur dengan baik semalam. Bahkan aku tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang insomniaku atau dimana aku tidur." Sakura menyusul pemuda itu. Ia duduk di sofa panjang sambil memeluk salah satu bantal yang ada di sana.

"Woah, kau terlihat baik-baik saja dengan pakaianku," ujar Sai merujuk pada kaus hitam dan juga celana olahraga dengan warna senada yang sedang Sakura pakai sekarang.

"Ya, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Kecuali ukurannya terlalu besar untukku."

" _Oversized clothes are things nowadays_ , _you know?_ " Sai yang menyadari ucapannya tersebut kemudian tertawa. "Sial, sekarang aku terdengar seperti salah satu pengamat fashion atau tim editor LAUV."

"Kau sekarang terdengar seperti pegawai LAUV daripada seorang photographer independen."

Sai kembali tertawa walaupun ia masih setengah mengantuk, "Bagaimana ini? Ku rasa, aku akan memperbaharui kontraknya bulan depan nanti."

Sakura yang mendengarnya ikut tertawa.

 **...**

Sakura menatap makanan yang berada di atas meja saat ini. Ia melihat sekotak pizza berukuran besar, satu bucket ayam goreng, dan juga beberapa kotak yang diyakininya berisikan nugget. Selain makanan, di sana juga terdapat beberapa kaleng cola dan juga bir.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat memesan semua ini? Apa kau sedang merayakan persahabatanku yang berakhir kemarin?"

"Tidak," Sai tertawa. Ia membuka kotak pizza tersebut dan mengambil salah satu potongan. "Aku selalu ingin makan pizza dan juga ayam goreng tapi tak punya teman untuk berbagi jadi aku harus berakhir dengan hanya memesan salah satunya."

"Kenapa? Apa keluargamu jarang mengunjungimu?"

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku SMA. Begitu mereka meninggal kakakku menjual beberapa aset yang ditinggalkan orang tua kami dan membagi sisanya dengan rata. Lalu, ia pindah ke luar kota dan menikah lalu menetap di sana."

"Aset keluargamu pasti sangat banyak sampai-sampai kau bisa membeli apartemen sebesar ini," gumam wanita tersebut.

"Tidak. Ini semua gabungan dari hasil penjualan aset yang ditinggalkan orang tuaku dan semua penghasilanku."

"Woah, kau pekerja keras juga rupanya," puji wanita tersebut.

"Ketika aku ingin menikah nanti, haruskah aku menggoda wanita yang ingin ku nikahi dengan apa yang ku punya dengan membanggakan bahwa itu hasil jerih payahku selama masa muda?"

"Benar-benar seperti dirimu," ejek Sakura. Wanita itu mengambil sepotong pizza lalu memakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar sampai separah ini?"

Sakura menghentikan makannya, "Kami sedikit berdebat, kemudian dia melontarkan kata-kata yang tak pantas diucapkan. Aku rasa dia sudah menahannya selama bertahun-tahun tapi ia baru berani bilang padaku sekarang. Aku benar-benar terbawa emosi sampai-sampai menonjoknya lalu langsung pergi. Seharusnya aku mendengar perkataan ibuku."

"Ada apa? Kau dilarang berteman dengannya?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Beliau bilang kami sudah terlalu dekat, sudah seharusnya kami mulai membatasi hubungan kami jika ingin tetap terus bersahabat dengan baik. Ketika masih kecil semuanya terasa menyenangkan, tapi semuanya menjadi rumit ketika kami tumbuh semakin dewasa. Hal-hal yang dulu menyenangkan untuk dilakukan bersama sekarang akan menjadi aneh. Orang-orang bisa salah paham jika mereka tidak mengetahui hubungan kami yang sebenarnya seperti apa."

"Ku rasa ibumu ada benarnya juga."

Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah. Wanita itu mengambil sekaleng bir di dekatnya lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku sangat penasaran. Apa kau pernah punya perasaan yang lain padanya? Kau pasti tahu maksud pertanyaanku."

"Hmm," Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Pernah, sekali dan itu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan untuk diceritakan," ujar wanita tersebut lalu tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hari kelima semenjak sahabatnya meninggalkan apartemennya dan tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Pikirannya jadi tidak tenang semenjak itu. Seperti hari ini, Sasuke lagi-lagi terlihat melamun ketika ia sedang memeriksa laporan yang diberikan oleh rekan kerjanya Suigetsu.

"Kau memintaku untuk membuat laporannya cepat-cepat tapi kau malah begini."

"Maaf, aku merasa sedang tidak enak badan beberapa hari ini."

"Haruskah aku mengantarmu pergi ke dokter?"

"Tidak usah. Aku rasa aku akan pulang sekarang dan beristirahat. Aku akan memeriksa laporanmu besok."

"Kau mau ku antar?"

"Hn," angguk pria itu.

Sasuke duduk di kursi penumpang. Setelah memakai seatbelt ia langsung mencoba untuk tidur. Ia memejamkan matanya selama perjalanan sampai mereka tiba. Sebelum pergi, Suigetsu membangunkan rekan kerjanya tersebut. Ketika pria itu sudah bangun, ia segera pamit dan menyerahkan kunci mobil miliknya dan pergi kembali ke kantor.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan pelan. Perutnya terasa tidak nyaman beberapa hari ini. Sebuah truk putih mengalihkan perhatiannya. Truk itu parkir tepat di dengan gedung apartemennya. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang mengangkut beberapa barang-barang dan juga beberapa koper. Salah satu koper itu terlihat tidak asing karena berbagai macam sticker yang mencolok dan jarang sekali digunakan oleh banyak orang. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ia melihat mobil SUV merah yang digunakan oleh sahabatnya itu terparkir tak jauh dari truk tersebut.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke langsung berlari. Ia melihat orang-orang yang menggunakan seragam khusus dan sarung tangan membawa beberapa kotak dan juga kantung-kantung besar keluar dari lift. Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam lift tersebut ketika mereka keluar dan segera memencet tombol di sana agar lift segera tertutup. Butuh beberapa menit sampai lift akhirnya terbuka. Sasuke kembali berlari namun ia tak sengaja menyenggol pundak seseorang.

"Ya Tuhan apalagi ini," keluhnya. Sasuke hendak meminta maaf namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat siapa orang yang baru saja ia senggol pundaknya.

"Selamat siang," ujarnya sopan.

Sasuke langsung saja melengos meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa membalas sapaannya.

"Woah, benar-benar dingin brrrr."

Sementara itu Sakura kini sedang memasukan koleksi parfum miliknya pada sebuah box berukuran sedang. Tak jauh darinya seseorang dengan menggunakan seragam khusus sedang merapihkan box-box lainnya. Ia memasukan box tersebut ke dalam sebuah kantung besar supaya lebih mudah saat dibawa.

"Apa ini yang terakhir?"

"Ya, aku sedang membereskan barang-barang ini terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyusul ke bawah setelah menyelesaikan yang ini."

Pria itu hanya mengangguk kemudian keluar.

Sakura mempercepat pergerakannya. Ia kemudian menutup box tersebut dan membawanya keluar dengan hati-hati. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggunya di luar kamarnya langsung saja menghadangnya ketika ia hendak keluar.

"Kau tiba-tiba saja datang, dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba saja ingin pergi… tanpa pamit? Apa kau akan pergi seperti ini?"

"Hm," jawabnya dengan gumaman. "Dan, terima kasih."

"Apa ini gara-gara ucapanku? Kalau iya, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tak seharusnya aku mengatakannya."

"Kau pasti sangat frustasi menyimpannya selama ini. Aku seharusnya lebih peka ketika kau mengatakan seharusnya aku tidak berkencan dengan pria yang kau kenal atau berhati-hati pada pria asing yang ku temui. Kau pasti mengatakannya begitu karena tak ingin menyakitiku dengan maksud ucapanmu yang sebenarnya kalau aku terlihat murahan."

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu, Sakura. Kau tidak mengerti," ia memegang kedua pundak wanita itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti jika kau mengatakannya seperti itu? Apa kau tahu aku selalu merasa khawatir ketika mengencani seseorang? Kau selalu berkata dia tidak baik atau sebagainya ketika aku ingin memulai berkencan serius dengan seseorang. Makanya aku hanya bermain-main dengan banyak pria tanpa pernah mengencaninya. Kau lah yang membuatku terliaht murahan. Kau pasti tidak tahu itu."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk menolongmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menemui orang yang salah lalu terluka karenanya," terangnya.

"Berhentilah menolongku dengan cara seperti itu kecuali kau suka padaku."

Sasuke hanya diam menatap wanita itu. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak wanita itu.

"Lihat, kau hanya diam. Jadi berhentilah menolongku dengan cara seperti itu. Kau membuatku salah paham akan maksudmu yang tidak jelas itu."

"Maaf," ucapnya sekali lagi pelan.

"Aku pikir hubungan persahabatan kita berakhir di sini. Banyak sekali kenangan yang kita lewati selama bertahun-tahun dan aku sangat berterima kasih karenanya. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

"Baiklah. Lakukan saja sesukamu!" Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu melewatinya.

Sakura hanya tertawa sinis. Ia bahkan sudah terlalu malas untuk menggubris ucapan mantan sahabatnya itu. Wanita itu segera memakai sepatunya lalu pergi keluar dari apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

[Akhir musim semi di tahun yang sama]

Atmosfer ruang meeting majalah LAUV tampak memanas saat ini. Sepertinya suhu di dalam ruangan ini terasa lebih panas dibandingkan di luar sana. Lembar-lembar majalah tampak berserakan di meja dan juga lantai. Semuanya tampak diam, tak berani berkata ataupun menyanggah.

"Artikel ini benar-benar sampah," ujar wanita itu kesal.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama ini?!" Lanjutnya. "Apa kalian pergi ke kantor hanya untuk bermain-main, huh?!"

"Ini sudah H-10 dari deadline dan artikel yang kalian buat hampir sama persis dengan artikel yang ada di website. Kalau begini caranya, untuk apa pembeli menginvestasikan uang dan waktu mereka untuk membaca majalah cetak kalau bisa mengakses dan membacanya secara bebas di internet."

Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya karena merasa kesal.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lunak pada kalian sejak perayaan ulang tahun LAUV bulan lalu," ujarnya wanit itu.

Sai yang hanya mengikuti meeting tersebut hanya diam. Walaupun dia tak menulis satupun artikel, tapi entah mengapa pemuda itu merasakan apa yang pegawai lainnya rasakan. Ia melirik ke arah rekan kerjanya tersebut. Choji terlihat sama gusarnya dengan pegawai lainnya. Wanita bercepol dua bernama Ten Ten itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal karena tak bisa membimbing tim editor dengan baik. Sebagai wakil dari pemimpin redaksi, aku merasa sudah lalai dalam membimbing dan mengawasi mereka."

Sakura menarik nafas sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Aku tahu kalian semua itu professional, tapi…artikel ini terlihat seperti buatan amatir dan tidak professional. Tak peduli kau akan bekerja di LAUV hanya sampai hari ini saja atau sampai tahun depan, aku tetap ingin kalian mejaga profesionalitas kalian hingga saat-saat terakhir kalian berada di sini," wanita itu menatap semua wajah pegawai yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Tiga hari lagi. Jam 3 sore di ruangan ini, aku harap kalian sudah memperbaiki dan membuat artikel yang baru. Kalau begitu, meeting hari ini sampai di sini saja. Silahkan kembali bekerja," tutupnya.

Semua orang langsung bernafas lega ketika Sakura meninggalkan ruangan meeting. Choji yang sedari tampak gusar selama meeting berlangsung kini terlihat agak tenang. Beberapa pegawai mulai keluar satu persatu sambil mengeluh tanpa terkecuali wanita berambut pirang bernama Ino. Raut wajahnya terlihat suram.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai pada rekan kerjanya yang bertubuh gempal tersebut.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat. "Tapi aku lebih mengkhawatirkan tim editor yang bertanggungjawab untuk penulisan artikel di majalah."

"Apa Pemred sering seperti ini?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Ia memang sering menegur dan marah saat meeting tapi hari ini yang paling parah dari semuanya. Aku rasa mood nya sedang tidak baik beberapa bulan ini. Kau tahu, meeting kali ini rasanya seperti mencium aroma neraka dari kejauhan."

Sai terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya tertuju pada pertengkaran antara Sakura dan sahabatnya yang terjadi beberapa bulan silam. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu penyebabnya tapi bukankah itu sudah lama sekali pikirnya. Kenapa juga wanita itu masih marah sampai sekarang.

"Oy, kau tidak ingin keluar? Apa kau ingin di ruangan ini terus?" Ujar Choji yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Sai bangkit dari tempatnya dan segera menyusul rekan kerjanya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap pemandangan di luar sana melalui jendela tempat meetingnya saat ini. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun di luar sana. Lama kelamaan rintik hujan tersebut berubah menjadi hujan yang deras. Sesekali terdengar gemuruh dan petir. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan mantan sahabatnya itu. Ia suka sekali dengan suara hujan. Bahkan, beberapa kali pria itu mendengar suara hujan yang sengaja diputar olehnya melalui aplikasi di ponselnya.

Sasuke tanpa sadar mendecih.

"Ya Tuhan kenapa harus hujan sekarang," keluh Suigetsu rekan kerja yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya. "Kau harus menghubungi Tuan Nagato."

"Kau saja yang menghubunginya," ujarnya malas. Ia masih menatap hujan di luar sana.

"Ehey!" Tegurnya. "Aku hanya pegawai biasa bagaimana bisa aku menghubunginya sementara kau ada di sini. Berhentilah memandangi hujan. Kau tahu, ada banyak aplikasi dan playlist hujan yang bisa kau putar nanti. Kau bisa melanjutkan sisi melankolismu nanti."

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Siapa juga yang mau mendownload aplikasi seperti itu. Benar-benar menyedihkan," ucapnya dengan nada meninggi.

"Kau tak perlu bereaksi berelebihan seperti itu," ujar pria bernama Suigetsu itu pelan.

Sasuke yang dongkol langsung saja mengambil ponselnya dan membuat panggilan telepon saat itu juga.

 **...**

"Kenapa kau terus menatap hujan di luar sana? Kau tiba-tiba saja terlihat melankolis kalau seperti itu," ujar Suigetsu berusaha membuka percakapan ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil untuk kembali ke kantor.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu!"

"Tak perlu kesal seperti itu, aku tidak akan memberi tahu orang lain kalau kau bersikap begini ketika melihat hujan," Suigetsu tertawa kecil.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak suka hujan." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada mantap. "Tidak-tidak, aku membenci hujan," ulangnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kenapa? Kau dicampakan oleh pacarmu saat hujan?" Goda rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Tidak! Fokus saja dengan jalanannya!" Titahnya dengan nada kesal.

"Tenanglah, tak perlu marah-marah seperti itu," Suigetsu hanya melirik pria tersebut lalu kembali menatap jalanan di depannya.

Suasana kembali hening. Mobil yang mereka naiki kini berjalan makin lambat. Walaupun hujan membuat jarak pandang sedikit terbatas, tapi mereka masih bisa melihat antrian panjang kendaraan di depannya yang lumayan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pacarmu itu?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik dengan hubunganku?" Pria itu terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar rekan kerjanya itu menanyakan hubungan pribadinya tiba-tiba saja.

"Kau biasanya selalu membicarakannya," Sasuke melirik jendela di sampingnya. Tak ingin menatap rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," ujar pria itu singkat.

Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana dengan kabar bocah yang terus-terusan menempeli pacarmu itu?"

"Ah, bocah itu!" Tiba-tiba saja sorot mata Suigetsu berubah. "Aku tidak tahu dia itu waras atau tidak, dia masih tetap menemui pacarku dan bilang mereka hanya bersahabat. Sulit sekali melepaskannya, ia terlihat seperti lintah."

Sasuke kini menatap rekan kerjanya tersebut. Sorot mata pria bernama Suigetsu terlihat berapi-api.

"Dia bahkan sudah tahu kalau aku itu pacarnya, tapi masih saja mendekatinya. Bersahabat? Persetan dengan label itu. Bilang saja ia sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk mendekati pacarku saat aku sedang lengah."

"Mungkin saja mereka benar-benar bersahabat," ujar Sasuke asal.

Suigetsu dengan cepat langsung menggeleng, "Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau tidak ada persahabatan antara pria dan wanita. Kalaupun ada, mereka harusnya tahu diri! Bagaimana bisa mereka bisa terus-terus berhubungan?! Apa yang ada di pikiran mereka saat tetap berhubungan? Apa pasangan mereka terlihat seperti manekin yang di pajang di toko? Sialan, bilang saja kalau mereka tertarik satu sama lain tapi tidak mau mengakuinya!"

Suigetsu mengehela nafas kasar, "Bocah itu bahkan tidak menahan-nahan perasaannya dan masih berani bilang ingin bersahabat dengan pacarku? Woah, aku tidak mengerti dengan pria berusia muda zaman sekarang."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan tak ingin menyela atau menanggapinya.

"Tapi, itu lebih baik," ujarnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Eh?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku tidak bilang aku menyetujui apa yang ia lakukan, tapi itu lebih baik daripada diam-diam tertarik pada pacarku dan terus berteman dengannya sambil berusaha membuatku putus dengannya pelan-pelan. Karena bocah itu menunjukannya terang-terangan, aku jadi bisa mengambil sikap."

"Lalu apa kau akan tetap membiarkannya?" Ujar Sasuke secara spontan.

"Tidak mungkin aku terus membiarkannya. Aku akan membuat hubunganku dengannya lebih jelas lagi. Aku ingin menunjukan perasaanku supaya ia bisa memilih. Orang-orang bilang, kalau di dunia ini bukan hanya hitam dan putih saja melainkan ada abu-abu. Tapi, aku tidak suka itu. Ada saatnya dimana jawaban yang diberikan haruslah pasti."

"Urgh, perutku." Keluh Sasuke tiba-tiba sembari memegang perutnya.

"Ada apa? Apa perutmu sakit lagi?!" Tanya Suigetsu panik.

"Aku merasa mual mendengarnya."

Suigetsu kini merasa kesal. Ia meremas kemudi yang ada di depannya tanpa berkata apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Epilogue – Sasuke's Point of View**

[Awal musim semi, 2006]

Upacara kelulusanku diadakan hari ini. Ibu dan ayahku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat. Ah, tak lupa Itachi kakakku dan Obito sepupuku juga ikut datang. Aku tak tahu pasti apa alasan keduanya datang ke upacara kelulusanku, yang aku tahu salah satunya pasti ingin melihat anak perempuan.

"Ini untukmu," Obito menyerahkan satu buket bunga mawar merah dengan pembungkus bewarna biru padaku. "Aku membelinya karena aku khawatir tak ada yang memberimu bunga."

Aku ingin sekali melempar bunga pemberiannya kalau saja ibu dan ayahku tidak berada di sini, "Kau benar-benar pengertian."

Tak beberapa lama ayah dan ibuku pamit terlebih dahulu dan mengucapkan selamat padaku sekali lagi. Lalu disusul oleh dua orang yang sibuk dengan rencananya sendiri. Mereka langsung menghilang ketika melihat segerombolan murid-murid perempuan.

Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku dengan agak keras berusaha untuk mengagetkanku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati sahabatku.

"Aku benar-benar kaget," ujarku dengan datar.

"Menyebalkan," keluhnya. "Ngomong-ngomong selamat. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa sepintar itu sampai-sampai bisa menjadi lulusan terbaik satu sekolah."

Aku hanya tertawa tanpa arti.

"Sekarang kau ikut aku!" Sakura menarik lenganku.

Aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya dan juga keluhan orang-orang yang kami lewati ketika kami memotong beberapa kumpulan siswa yang lainnya. Sakura berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah kami. Dia masih berlari sambil menarik lenganku. Tak lama, kami akhirnya sampai di kelas. Sakura segera melepaskan lenganku dan meletakan bunga-bunga yang ia bawa lalu membuka lockernya.

"Surprise!" Ujarnya semangat sembari menunjukan sebuah paper bag berukan sedang. "Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha keras untuk ujian kali ini sampai-sampai tak punya waktu untuk bertemu atau bermain denganku."

Aku membukanya dan melihat beberapa kaset game. Semuanya adalah seri terbaru dari game yang paling aku suka.

"Aku pikir kau tak sempat membelinya karena terlalu sibuk belajar," ujarnya pelan. "Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan hadiahmu?"

Aku melihatnya kembali hadiah yang ia berikan. Hampir memiliki semua seri yang berada di tanganku saat ini. Tentu saja, aku mencoba segala cara untuk menyibukan diriku supaya aku bisa mengalihkan pikiran dan perasaan yang aneh yang selama ini ku rasakan pada sahabatku ini. Salah satu caranya adalah belajar mati-matian sampai rasanya benar-benar ingin mati karena terlalu bosan mengulang pelajaran yang itu-itu lagi. Ketika belajar masih tidak berhasil mengalihkan pikiranku, maka pelarianku hanya ke video game.

"Ini hadiah terbaik yang ku dapatkan hari ini, aku belum punya semua ini," ujarku untuk menyenangkannya. Aku berusaha memasang wajah seantusias mungkin. Setidaknya aku harus menghargai pemberiannya.

Sakura menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang sedang menunggu diberi hadiah. Aku memandang tangannya sebentar sebelum menggenggamnya dan menarik dirinya ke pelukanku.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Yang ku minta itu hadiah," keluhnya.

"Aku sedang memberikan hadiahku yaitu ucapan selamat dan juga pelukan," ujarku masih memeluknya.

"Memangnya aku anak TK?" Keluhnya lagi. Kali ini ia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

"Sssstt! Diam saja, kau merusak hadiahmu." Ujarku sedikit kesal.

Sakura hanya menurut. Kali ini ia tak berusaha melepaskan pelukanku atau mengatakan apapun. Aku mulai menghitung satu sampai sepuluh. Aku tidak ingin memeluknya terlalu cepat atau lama. Setelah hitungan ke sepuluh, aku melepaskan pelukanku. Aku berbalik dan mengambil salah satu bunga mawar dari buket bunga yang diberikan oleh Obito. Aku merasa senang karena aku tak membuang buket bunga tersebut dan untuk pertama kalinya berterima kasih padanya.

"Hadiah tambahan," ujarku sembari menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah padanya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini bunga pemberian orang lain mana bisa disebut sebagai hadiah."

"Obito yang memberikannya. Dia takut tak ada yang memberikan bunga atau hadiah padaku. Jadi Aku putuskan untuk berbagi padamu," ujarku sambil tertawa.

"Obito?" Sakura ikut tertawa. "Dia pintar juga rupanya," tawanya semakin kencang.

Aku hanya ikut tertawa. Ya, aku rasa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Sama seperti keputusanku untuk melepas salah satu mawar merah yang berada di buket tersebut, aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan perasaanku dan cinta pertamaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih buat semua pembaca dan juga reviewnya.

Nah lanjut, selama pembuatan cerita ini aku emang sengaja bikin cerita yang gak terlalu terang-terangan. Kenapa? Soalnya dalam kehidupan nyata juga terkadang kita suka gak terang-terangan selama berhubungan dengan orang lain. Maaf kalau jadinya sedikit tidak jelas tapi semoga di chapter-chapter lanjutannya bisa menjawab ketidak jelasan chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Mereka kejebak hubungan friendzone? Jawabannya iya.

FYI hampir setiap judul chapter itu punya makna. Contohnya chapter ini dinamain **"Imperfect Harmony"** karena hubungan pertemanan mereka itu udah mulai sangat berubah dari awal mereka berteman. Konflik-konflik umum seperti perasaan saling suka sama teman sendiri tapi gak berani bilang karena gak mau hubungan mereka berubah atau jadi canggung, dan munculnya orang-orang baru dalam pertemanan mereka.

Oh iya, sejujurnya aku juga kepengen buat update cepet karena hampir semua ide udah ada di kepala tapi... yang sulit itu merealisasikannya ke dalam tulisan supaya ceritanya gak terlalu seperti dipaksakan makanya update tiap chapternya lumayan lama :")

Sementara segini dulu ya hehe. Mohon maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan di sana sini. Sekali lagi terima kasih 3


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

" **LONE WOLF"**

 **(Beberapa karakter kemungkinan akan kurang/lebih OOC, dan juga alur yang sedikit lambat. Enjoy)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menyalakan iPad-nya. Kali ini ia tidak sedang mengecek website atau aplikasi LAUV. Ia malah kini membuka salah satu situs berita yang memuat artikel tentang teknologi. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius ketika membaca salah satu headline berita di sana "Confirmed: AD-Tech and Serpentine Will Collaborate".

Wanita itu menatap salah satu foto yang ada dalam artikel tersebut. Di bawah foto tersebut tertulis keterangan singkat "CEO AD-Tech menjabat tangan Serpentine Co-Founder setelah menandatangani kontrak eksklusif". Salah satu orang yang berada di dalam foto tersebut terlihat sangat familiar baginya. Sososk familiar itu menjabat serorang pria lainnya dengan senyum yang tegas. Setelah selesai membaca artikel tersebut, dirinya merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Antara senang dan juga kesal.

"Kenapa kau harus memeriksa website dan aplikasi LAUV di sini? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya di runganmu saja?" Ujar pemuda bernama Sai. Ia memainkan sedotan yang ada di dalam gelasnya.

Sakura melirik rekan kerjanya tersebut. Dari sorot matanya bisa dipastikan kalau ia tidak senang dengan keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Karena kau sering sendirian seperti inilah pegawai lainnya sering membicarakanmu di belakang."

"Kau tidak punya pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan memangnya? Kenapa harus mengganggu orang lain seperti ini? Kau mau dipecat?"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Sai kembali diam. Ia meminum kopinya lagi.

Sakura kembali mendecak kesal.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa salah satu artikel di sana ada yang tidak kau suka?"

Sakura mematikan iPad-nya dan segera memasukannya ke dalam tas. Wanita itu bangkit dari tempatnya, "Tidak, artikelnya ditulis dengan saaaaangat baik."

"Tapi…?" Sai menunggu kalimat lanjutannya.

"Aku benci dengan foto yang berada di dalam artikelnya. Benar-benar bikin mood berantakan!" Wanita itu lalu meninggalkan rekan kerjanya itu.

Sai langsung panik ketika mendengar ucapan atasannya tersebut. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil tasnya dan segera menyusul atasannya tersebut. Ia mengira Sakura sedang mengkritik hasil kerjanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Suigetsu sedang berkumpul bersama pegawai lainnya saat jam makan siang. Mereka semua sedang membahas artikel yang baru saja keluar. Bukan, mereka bukan sedang mengomentari isi artikel tersebut melainkan mereka sedang membahas kolom komentar artikel tersebut. Sudah ada sekitar ratusan komentar yang berada di sana sejak pagi tadi saat artikel itu dirilis. Suigetsu yang membacanya hanya bisa cekikikan dengan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Ku rasa divisi humas tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, mereka pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu secepatnya," ujar salah seorang pegawai.

"Mungkin kalau Tuan Orochimaru berada di sini, artikelnya mungkin tidak akan seheboh ini."

"Sssstt! Kau harusnya mengatakannya pelan-pelan," ujar pegawai lainnya masih sambil cekikikan.

"Oh, ini dia bintang kita akhirnya datang juga!" Ujar Suigetsu lantang ketika melihat Sasuke yang baru saja datang.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan rekan kerjanya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa heran dengan panggilan yang baru saja diberikan oleh rekan kerjanya tersebut. "Selamat siang?" Ujarnya ragu kemudian berlalu pergi dari kerumunan itu karena merasa canggung.

Suigetsu segera pamit dan mengekor di belakang rekan kerjanya tersebut. Pria itu bahkan mengikutinya sampai ke ruangannya. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya ketika menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau ingat saat kita melakukan kontrak eksklusif dengan AD-Tech untuk bekerja sama beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Hn," angguknya. "Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

Suigetsu segera menggeleng, "TIdak, tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Semuanya baik-baik saja, bahkan saaaangat baik." Ia kembali cekikan.

"Berhentilah bertele-tele!" Ujar Sasuke agak kesal.

Suigetsu langsung memberikan ponselnya itu. Sasuke yang kesal langsung menyambar ponsel tersebut. Pria tersebut tak sempat mengecek ponselnya atau membaca berita harian. Ia hampir tak punya waktu untuk sarapan dan makan siang karena disibukan dengan jadwal meeting yang sangat padat. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat normal-normal saat membaca artikel tersebut hingga ia sampai pada bagian akhir halaman tersebut. TIba-tiba wajahnya terlihat kesal. Sepertinya ia menyukai apa yang ada di sana.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Ujarnya tidak senang ketika melihat isi kolom komentar yang berada di sana. "Kenapa mereka fokus pada hal yang tidak penting seperti ini? Harusnya mereka mengomentari kejadian yang berada di artikel ini!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" Tanya Suigetsu heran.

"Aku ingin menuntut mereka semua!"

"Orang gila mana yang menuntut komentar memuji seperti ini?!"

"Aku! Aku tidak keberatan menjadi orang pertama yang menuntut komentar seperti itu!"

Suigetsu langsung merebut ponsel miliknya dari tangan rekan kerjanya tersebut, "Ku harap kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Kau akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat membuat laporan di kantor polisi nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hari ketiga semenjak artikel tersebut dipublikasikan dan sudah tiga hari pula perusahaan tempat Sasuke bekerja sibuk menerima panggilan dari para reporter yang ingin mewawancarainya. Sasuke menolak semua wawancara tersebut karena hampir semua wawancara tersebut mengenai dirinya dan bukan tentang pekerjaann atau tentang perusahaannya. Bahkan, beberapa di antara panggilan tersebut ada yang menawarinya pekerjaan sebagai model iklan dan sebagainya dan tentu saja langsung ditolak olehnya.

Semua media sosial milik pria tersebut juga dibanjiri oleh banyak permintaan teman serta pesan yang kebanyakan memujinya atau sekedar ingin berkenalan dengannya. Sasuke tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengambaikannya. Pria itu tak bisa mematikan ponselnya karena ia membutuhkan ponselnya untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan para klien. Ia sedikit kesulitan akhir-akhir ini karena tiba-tiba saja banyak orang yang menghubunginya.

Seperti halnya hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja ibunya memberi kabar kalau dirinya jatuh sakit. Sasuke yang panik langsung saja meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan segera pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Ketika ia sampai di rumah, ibunya langsung menyambutnya dengan senang. Wanita paruh baya tersebut terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja.

"Berhentilah bermain-main denganku, bu!" Teriaknya kesal. "Aku hampir menabrak pagar rumah tadi supaya bisa cepat masuk!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ibu minta maaf." Ujar wanita paruh baya tersebut sembari tertawa seolah-olah baru saja mendengar lelucon yang sangat lucu. Selang berapa detik kemudian, muncul lah sosok wanita dari balik punggungnya. "Kenalkan, wanita ini Karin. Dia wanita yang ibu bicarakan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Karin, ini Sasuke."

"Maaf sebelumnya karena membuatmu tidak nyaman. Senang bertemu denganmu," ujarnya ramah. Wanita itu memakai gaun bewarna orange selutut. Rambutnya merah panjang terlihat sedikit bergelombang.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia merasa kikuk dengan situasi ini. Pria itu merasa tidak nyaman, entah karena ia masuk pada perangkap ibunya atau karena wanita yang kini bersalaman dengannya atau karena keduanya.

 **...**

Hari itu ibunya memasak lebih banyak dari biasanya. Semua masakan ibunya terasan lezat, namun Sasuke tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk memakannya. Ia tak bisa mencerna makan siangnya dengan baik karena merasa tidak nyaman. Mereka bertiga kini sedang berada di ruang tengah sembari meminum teh. Sasuke hanya memandang ke arah jam dinding dan berharap waktu agar cepat berlalu. Sementara ibunya sibuk berbincang dengan wanita yang bernama Karin.

"Lihat wajahnya tidak pernah berubah bukan?" Ujar ibunya. Wanita itu memperlihatkan album foto saat Sasuke kecil dulu.

Karin hanya mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Wanita itu kembali mengamati foto-foto masa lalu pria tersebut. Hampir di setiap fotonya selalu bersama gadis kecil dengan warna rambut merah muda.

"Bibi, siapa gadis kecil ini? Apakah Sasuke punya adik?"

"Tidak, dia sahabatnya. Mereka selalu bermain dan belajar bersama," ibunya tertawa. Ia mengingat-ingat masa lalu anak lelakinya tersebut saat kecil. "Mereka itu sudah sepaket. Kemanapun perginya pasti selalu bersama."

Sasuke melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Walaupun jarak mereka duduk agak berjauhan, Sasuke masih bisa melihat foto yang ada di album tersebut. Foto itu diambil beberapa tahun setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi sahabat. Di foto tersebut Sakura masih terlihat tomboy dengan potongan rambut pendeknya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau antarkan Karin terlebih dahulu!"

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Karin pamit terlebih dahulu dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Sementara Sasuke menyusul di belakang. Ibunya tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dan menyubit perutnya agak kencang karena gemas.

"Aw!" Keluh Sasuke.

"Dimana sopan santunmu itu? Jangan buat ibumu malu!" Bisik ibunya itu.

"Baiklah," gerutunya. Sasuke segera menghindar ketika ibunya lengah. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya tanpa membukakan pintu untuk wanita bernama Karin tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang berbicara. Karin yang sedari tadi tersenyum ramah saat berada di kediaman orang tua Sasuke hanya bisa memasang wajah datar. Wanita itu tak sedikitpun bernisiatif untuk membuka percakapan begitupun pria yang berada di balik kemudi saat ini.

"Bisa kau turunkan aku di depan sana?" Ujar wanita itu.

"Bukankah rumah sakit milik orang tuamu masih agak jauh dari sana?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka melihatku diantar oleh pria," ujar wanita itu dingin.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya sesuai dengan apa yang wanita itu mau.

"Aku akan bilang pada orang tuaku kalau akulah yang tidak tertarik denganmu," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih?" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit ragu dan juga senang.

"Terima kasih untuk perlakuan kasarnya. Kau tak perlu memperlakukanku seperti itu hanya karena kau tidak tertarik dengan ide perjodohan ini." Wanita itu mengakhiri ucapannya dan segera turun dari mobil pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi sebagian pekerja, jam makan siang terasa sangat menyenangkan. Tentu saja jam makan siang terasa sangat menyenangkan karena mereka bisa beristirahat dan melupakan pekerjaan mereka sejenak. Terlebih lagi, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan makan siang bersama teman-teman sambil mengobrol dan bersenda gurau. Namun bagi sebagian kecil lainnya, jam makan siang menjadi momok yang paling ditakuti.

Seperti halnya dengan wanita berambut merah muda bernama Sakura tersebut. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit ia hanya diam di dalam mobilnya yang sedang terparkir. Sehabis meeting dengan klien, wanita itu akan langsung pamit dan kembali ke kantornya. Sering kali, ketika ia sampai di kantor pada saat jam makan siang. Baginya jam makan siang merupakan waktu yang harus ia hindari. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus protein bar yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tasnya dan membukanya.

Sakura mengigit protein bar itu lalu mengunyahnya, "Aku merasa seperti pecundang. Harusnya sekarang aku sedang makan makanan sungguhan."

Hampir setiap kali ia mengeluhkan hal yang sama, namun ia tetap melakukannya. Semenjak menjadi pemimpin redaksi, ia hampir tak mempunyai teman makan siang. Pernah beberapa kali ia pergi makan siang dengan yang lainnya, namun suasana tampak tegang dan canggung. Semenjak itu ia tak pernah ikut makan siang dengan yang lainnya. Akan tetapi akhir-akhir ini, wanita itu merasa kesepian ketika pergi makan sendirian baik saat jam makan siang dan terlebih lagi saat jam makan malam.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka aplikasi pesan singkatnya. Salah satu ruang obrolan dengan teman kuliahnya dipenuhi banyak pesan. Ia pun membuka dan membaca seluruh isinya. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat sebuah lampiran file di sana yang berisikan undangan pernikahan. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan bersiap turun dari mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membetulkan gaunnya ketika ia sampai di tempat upacara pernikahan teman kuliahnya tersebut. Pernikahan mereka diadakan di sebuah gereja di pinggir kota. Jalanan menuju gereja tersebut sangatlah cantik karena di sisi kiri dan kanan dipenuhi dengan ladang yang dipenuhi dengan bunga matahari yang sedang bermekaran. Hari itu Sakura mengenakan gaun panjang tanpa lengan bewarna lilac dengan sepatu hak tinggi bewarna krem. Rambutnya ditata rapih serta memakai riasan bewarna natural. Matahari bersinar dengan cerah hari itu.

Sakura memasuki gereja tersebut. Ia duduk di dekat salah satu teman kuliahnya. Tak jauh darinya terlihat Sasori. Ia melambaikan tangannya untuk menyapanya. Upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Seorang pemandu acara meminta hadirin untuk tenang. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, alunan musik khas pernikahan dimulai. Mempelai pria dengan setelan jas rapih masuk ke aula.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian mempelai wanita masuk. Sebelum pengucapan janji suci, mempelai wanita membacakan potongan puisi yang menjadi favorit mereka berdua.

" _If I am the fire, you're the spark._

 _If I am the nest, you're my lark._

 _If I am the lock, you're the key._

 _If I am the dark, you're the light."_

Seisi aula tersebut tampak terhanyut dengan puisi yang dibacakan mempelai wanita tersebut tanpa terkecuali Sakura. Matanya sedikit berair ketika mendengar puisi tersebut. Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan pandangan berbinar-binar dan penuh cinta. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah keduanya. Ada perasaan sedikit iri ketika melihat keduanya bersanding di altar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura tiba-tiba merasa kesepian. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia menginginkan seorang pria yang tulus mencintainya dan selalu memandang ke arahnya dengan penuh cinta seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru saat ini.

 **...**

Upacara pemberkatan telah usai. Para tamu terlihat memenuhi taman dimana tempat resepsi dan pesta pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari dilangsungkan. Suhu di luar saat ini lebih bersahabat. Warna langit kini berubah menjadi jingga keemasan. Ladang bunga matahari dari kejauhan tampak cantik. Sakura berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan untuk menikmati pemandangan senja tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini sendirian? Apa kau sedang galau karena ternyata mantan pacarmu sudah menikah?" Ujar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Siapa? Gaara? Kau lucu sekali. Aku datang kemari karena Shikamaru dan Temari adalah temanku."

"Ey, tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," godanya seperti biasa.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan. Ia kembali menikmati pemandangan di depannya tersebut. Mereka berdua kini berdiri berdampingan menikmati langit senja dan hamparan ladang bunga matahari yang dibanjiri cahaya matahari yang akan segera terbenam.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan hal lain selain pekerjaan dan karir?" Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Pernah," jawabnya pelan."Ketika aku tidak punya pekerjaan," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ey!" Tegur Sakura.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Sasori menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Pernah. Ketika aku sedang sendirian di kamar hotel atau ketika aku sedang berada di dalam pesawat menuju tempat kerjaku yang lainnya."

"Kau pasti sibuk memikirkan wanita," ejek Sakura.

"Ehey!" Tegurnya. "Tapi…tidak sepenuhnya salah," lanjut pria itu.

"Sudah ku duga." Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk berpergian. Waktuku untuk jatuh cinta tak banyak."

Sakura berbalik, "Logika macam apa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu kalau kau selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal ke satu tempat dan tempat lainnya. Ketika kau mulai tertarik dengan seseorang namun harus pergi ke tempat lainnya tanpa bisa mengenal lebih jauh. Lalu, kau bertemu orang lain lagi yang menarik perhatianmu. Lalu, di saat kau ingin lebih dekat dengannya kau harus pergi lagi."

"Rumit sekali hidupmu itu," ujar Sakura iba. Kali ini ia merasa benar-benar iba dengan teman kuliahnya tesrsebut.

"Makanya aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkan tentang cinta dan sebagainya. Dengan pekerjaanku saat ini, aku bahkan ragu bisa mengencani satu wanita dengan serius."

"Bilang saja kau sedang berusaha membuat alasan untuk bisa mengencani banyak wanita," ejek wanita itu.

"BINGGO!" Sasori tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya pria tersebut pada wanita di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, pernah."

"Kapan?"

"Hari ini." Jawabnya singkat. Wanita itu kini memandang ke arah ladang bunga matahari dan menikmati saat-saat matahari terbenam sepenuhnya.

 **...**

Setelah Shikamaru dan Temari melakukan wedding toast para tamu mulai menikmati hidangan makan malamnya. Sakura duduk bersama beberapa teman kuliahnya di satu meja yang sama. Sasori ikut duduk di meja yang sama. Pria itu duduk tak jauh dari wanita itu. Ia terlihat santai dan menikmati makan malamnya. Ia bahkan tertawa sesekali sepertinya pria itu menikmati percakapan mereka saat ini. Sementara itu, Sakura tak terlalu menikmati makan malamnya begitu pula dengan obrolan yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Sakura, aku menikmati majalahmu. Kau benar-benar hebat," ujar salah seorang teman wanitanya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Ah! Aku bahkan melihat fotomu di cover edisi Valentine!" Timpal seorang lainnya.

"Hmm?" Ujar Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Aku harap kau akan segera menikah. Kau terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengatin tersebut."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir aku benar-benar iri dengan Sakura. DIa cantik, masih muda, punya pekerjaan dan jabatan yang bagus di kantornya. Sementara, aku hanya diam di rumah sibuk mengurus anak dan suamiku."

"Betul sekali! Lihatlah setelah melahirkan berat badanku naik…"

Bla…bla…bla…

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Hampir setiap kali ia mendengarkan kalimat yang sama di acara pernikahan teman-temannya yang lain. Baginya kalimat tersebut bukanlah sebuah pujian melainkan sindiran halus untuknya. Sasori hanya memandanginya tanpa ikut menimpali ucapan teman-temannya tersebut.

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Pasangan pengatin baru tersebut kini sedang berdansa. Alunan lagu bernuasa romantis diputar. Beberapa tamu terlihat ikut berdansa dengan yang lainnya. Sakura hanya duduk di meja tersebut. Ia memandangi gelasnya yang berisikan Pink Moscato. Sasori menggeser tempat duduknya supaya lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"Jangan dihiraukan," hibur pria tersebut.

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan teman prianya tersebut. Wanita itu menghirup aroma wine dari gelasnya tersebut. Aromanya benar-benar menenangkan. "Wine nya benar-benar nikmat diminum saat menjelang malam di musim panas ini. Pilihan mereka benar-benar tepat."

"Berhentilah meminumnya. Kau bisa mabuk," Sasori hendak merebut gelas dari tangan wanita tersebut namun ia mencegahnya.

"Kadar alkoholnya hanya 5%. Aku tidak akan cepat mabuk saat meminum ini."

"Kau benar. Rasanya seperti air. Aku ingin minum reishu, tetapi jika melihat upacara pernikahannya yang mengadaptasi tema kebarat-baratan…hmm bartender pasti tidak menyediakannya."

"Hei! Kau sedang berada di pernikahan dan bukannya di tempat minum-minum."

"Ucapan mereka tadi membuatku ingin mabuk," ujarnya pelan dengan nada kesal.

Sakura yang mendengarnya malah tertawa, "Harusnya aku yang kesal bukannya kau."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang membeda-bedakan wanita dan pria yang belum menikah. Maksudku, mereka menganggap pria yang belum menikah biasa saja tapi lain ketika mereka tahu kalau wanita itu belum menikah. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Memang apa salahnya masih melajang."

"Sekarang aku tahu darimana Sai mendapatkan keberanian mengungkapkan pendapatnya terang-terangan," ujar Sakura setelah mendengar keluhan temannya tersebut.

"Kenapa? Apa dia berbuat masalah?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Sama sekali tidak."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu hari minggu pagi. Jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi. Namun, hari itu Sasuke sudah terlihat rapih dengan pakaian kasual. Ia duduk di salah satu meja restoran. Pria itu memegang ponselnya sibuk memainkan game yang ada di dalamnya. Tak jauh darinya, seorang pria bernama Suigetsu terlihat gelisah. Ia duduk dengan posisi menyender sembari meluruskan kakinya. Kepalanya tak henti-hentinya bergerak ke sana kemari.

"Kenapa meetingnya harus hari Minggu sih?!" Keluh pria rekan kerja Sasuke tersebut.

Sasuke tak menggubris keluhan kerjanya tersebut.

"Jam berapa tuan Nagato akan datang kemari?"

"Sepuluh," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"APA?! JAM SEPULUH?!" Ujarnya agak keras. Semua mata menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Suigetsu yang sadar akan kesalahannya tersebut bergumam maaf pada pengunjung lainnya. "Kau bilang ia datang jam sembilan lebih kenapa sekarang kau bilang jam sepuluh?!"

"Kalau aku mengatakan beliau akan datang jam sepuluh kau pasti akan datang lima menit sebelum meeting dimulai."

"Kau benar," ujar pria itu mengiyakan. "Tapi, tetap saja. Apa kau akan bertanggungjawab jika aku kurang tidur dan kulitku terlihat buruk?"

"Ssst!" Keluh Sasuke kesal. "Kau bahkan tidak punya pacar, jadi berhentilah mengeluhkan kulitmu itu."

"Kau benar," ulangnya mengiyakan ucapan rekan kerjanya tersebut.

Suasana kembali hening. Suigetsu hanya melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar sementara rekan kerjanya tersebut masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tepat lima menit sebelum jam sepuluh, tuan Nagato datang. Ia memakai setelan kasual. Setelah memesan makanan mereka memulai meetingnya.

 **...**

"Ya, soal pengerjaan pengembangan aplikasi pendukung milik Serpentine sudah menjadi rencana AD-Tech dari jauh-jauh hari. Kami benar-benar senang dengan reaksi yang ada di pasar ketika mereka mengetahui kolaborasi ini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Meskipun aku sempat khawatir karena karena kepopuleran tuan muda Uchiha ini," ujar pria yang dipanggil Nagato tersebut. Suara tawanya terdengar berat khas seperti suara pria yang berwibawa.

Suigetsu yang mendengarnya tak bisa berhenti tertawa. "Reaksi dari artikel tersebut benar-benar membuat heboh. Kami mendapatkan banyak panggilan karenanya."

Sasuke terlihat tidak senang dengan percakapan mengenai dirinya dan artikel yang mebuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan ketika melihat reaksi orang-orang yang memberikan komentar di artikel tersebut. Pria itu mengalihkan pemandangannya ke arah lain. Tak tertarik dengan percakapan keduanya. Perhatiannya teralih pada dua orang remaja sedang bertengkar di tangga.

Remaja lelaki itu terlihat bersikeras melilitkan kemejanya pada pinggang remaja perempuan tersebut. Bisa ditebak kalau ia merasa tidak nyaman karena melihat panjang rok yang dikenakan remaja perempuan tersebut. Mereka masih berada di tangga. Butuh waktu agar remaja perempuan itu menurut dan membiarkan kemeja itu menutupi bagian bawahnya. Wajah remaja perempuan itu masih terlihat sebal sementara yang lainnya terlihat sedikit lega. Suigetsu menyenggol Sasuke dengan sikunya agak keras membuatnya kembali lagi pada kedua pria yang sedari tadi satu meja dengannya.

"Bagaimana tawaranku?" Tanya pria yang dipanggil Tuan Nagato tersebut.

Sasuke memandang ke arah Suigetsu. Matanya seolah-olah meminta sinyal meminta tolong karena ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh pria di depannya.

"Golf," ujar Suigetsu seolah-olah sedang mengulang percakapan mereka yang sebelumnya.

"Golf? Kedengarannya menyenangkan," ujar Sasuke cepat sembari tertawa pelan.

"Excellent! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita membicarakan rencana lanjutannya sembari bermain golf sore nanti. Aku akan memberi tahu tempat dan jamnya. Pastikan kalian datang tepat waktu."

Suigetsu berusaha tetap tertawa dan terlihat antusias. Ia memberikan pandangan mematikan pada rekan kerjanya tersebut. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini 'memangnya apa sulitnya bermain golf'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menyesali ucapannya sekarang. Ia sedikit menyeret kakinya ketika berjalan. Meskipun matahari sudah tak seterik saat awal mereka bermain, tapi ia merasa kelelahan. Suigetsu yang berjalan di sampingnya sesekali menyenggol pria tersebut dengan tongkat golf miliknya. Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar. Sementara itu Tuan Nagato yang berdiri di depan mereka terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Aku benar-benar senang karena anak-anak muda yang mendapingiku dan bukanlah Orochimaru." Ujar pria tua itu dengan semangat. "Ia selalu menolak bermain golf denganku dengan berbagai alasan. Padahal aku tidak akan mempersalahkan kemampuannya bermainnya."

"Woah, ternyata bermain 'golf sungguhan' dengan 'screen golf' benar-benar berbeda," ujar Suigetsu penuh penakanan. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Tentu saja berbeda. Bermain golf sungguhan lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan bermain golf di dalam ruangan." Bola yang ia pukul terlihat melambung cukup jauh. "Bagaimana menurutmu Uchiha? Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Aku lebih suka memancing," jawabnya cepat.

"Memancing?" Tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

"Ya. Menurutku memancing kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi melakukannya dengan teman…" Sasuke diam sejenak tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. Ia berdeham pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol banyak hal dengannya sembari menunggu kaitan pancingmu mengenai ikan."

Tuan Nagato tertawa, "Aku tak menyangka kau menyukai kegiatan seperti itu. Ku pikir kau akan menyebutkan kau lebih suka berada di depan computer dan sebagainya."

"Ia selalu bermain game di ponselnya jika ada waktu," celetuk Suigetsu pelan. Pria itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Sasuke meliriknya dengna tajam seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kita harus pergi memancing," cetus pria tua tersebut.

Suigetsu ikut tertawa, "Walaupun aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai memancing, tapi aku tahu bagaimana caranya mengolah ikan menjadi makanan yang lezat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sedang memeriksa beberapa laporan yang baru saja ia terima. Sesekali ia memijat punggungnya karena merasa sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Kalau saja hari ini ia tidak perlu pergi ke kantor, mungkin ia sudah memasang plester pereda nyeri hampir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Pria itu mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Suigetsu muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Ia membawa berkas presentasi divisinya untuk diperiksa lebih dahulu.

"Auh!" Keluh Sasuke ketika mencium bau menusuk khas plester pereda nyeri ketika Suigetsu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Keluhnya. Suigetsu duduk perlahan-lahan di kursi yang berada di dekat meja rekan kerjanya tersebut. "Lain kali jangan libatkan aku lagi. Aku rasa aku akan trauma dengan golf," lanjutnya lagi.

"BUKAN HANYA DIRIMU SAJA YANG PALING MENDERITA. JADI BERTAHANLAH!" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau golf itu menyenangkan?! Huh?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia berdeham lalu berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka dengan membahas presentasi tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Akhir musim panas, awal musim gugur]**

Sasuke menghabiskan Jumat malamnya sendirian. Ia tak tahan berdekatan dengan Suigetsu walaupun itu hanya selama lima menit lamanya. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering kali menghadiri meeting bersama atau pergi makan siang dan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting lainnya. Walaupun sering kali Suigetsu lah yang paling banyak berbicara.

Sasuke memandang gelas yang berisikan whisky. Ia menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di bar jazz. Pria itu duduk di salah satu tempat yang agak jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia pergi minum-minum sendirian setelah bertengkar dengan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia memandang gelasnya dan sesekali menggoyangkan gelasnya.

"Sudah lama sekali anda tidak pergi kemari," ujar seorang bartender yang bertugas di sana. "Pasti karena anda sibuk."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Pria itu berusaha tetap ramah.

"More whisky?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Bartender itu menuangkan minuman tersebut ke dalam dua gelas. Ia memberikan kedua gelas tersebut pada pria di depannya tersebut. Sasuke mendorong salah satu gelas menjauh darinya.

"Ada apa? Apa teman wanita anda itu tidak akan datang?" Tanya bartender tersebut.

"Sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah datang lagi. Setidaknya tidak denganku," ujarnya pelan. Ia meminum pelan whisky-nya.

Bartender tersebut mengambil gelas whisky tersebut dan melakukan toast dengan Sasuke, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semua orang pasti akan datang dan pergi," ujar pria tersebut berusaha menghibur. "Anggap saja, aku yang traktir minuman ini. Berbahagialah."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia pergi ke sini untuk menghindari rekan kerjanya Suigetsu, tetapi ia malah mengingat wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. Sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi. Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan membuka salah satu aplikasi yang berada di dalamnya. Seringkali ketika ia teringat akan sahabat lamanya tersebut, ia akan mengunjungi profil wanita itu. Ia melakukan hal tersebut untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya tersebut, bagaimana kabarnya, atau apakah ia sekarang sudah punya teman atau kekasih.

Profil sahabatnya itu masih sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak ada postingan terbaru darinya. Sasuke melihat kembali postingan lamanya. Wanita itu tak menghapus foto-foto masa lalunya ketika ia masih berteman dengan dirinya. Salah satu foto yang berkesan menurutnya adalah ketika mereka pergi berkemah dan memancing di sebuah desa dekat dengan sungai beberapa tahun yang lalu. Foto lainnya adalah saat wanita itu memotret dirinya ketika keluar dari kamar pas mengenakan setelan formal. Pantulan citra wanita itu terlihat dari bayangan cermin yang ada di pintu kamar pas tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum mengenang masa-masa tersebut.

"Selamat malam," ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut gondrong menggunakan pengeras suara. "Hari ini kami akan membawakan beberapa lagu untuk menghibur anda." Lanjutnya.

Pemuda itu menyetel alat musiknya terlebih dahulu. Ia terlihat sedang menyesuaikan gitarnya sebelum bernyanyi, "Selamat menikmati."

Lagu pertama yang ia mainkan bersama grupnya tersebut _Wild Worlds_ oleh Cat Stevens.

' _Now that I've lost everything to you..._

 _You say you want to start something new,_

 _And it's breaking my heart you're leaving._

 _Baby, I'm grieving._

 _But if you want to leave, take good care._

 _Hope you have a lot of nice things to wear,_

 _But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there.'_

Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau dirinya yang terbawa suasana. Bayangan sahabatnya tersebut semakin jelas. Ia masih mengingat anak perempuan tomboy berambut pendek yang gemar sekali memakai topi mulai tumbuh bersamanya. Rambutnya yang semula pendek mulai memanjang sampai sebahu. Saat mereka lulus SMA, sahabatnya tersebut berpenampilan lebih feminim. Ia memanjangkan rambutnya dan menggerainya saat pergi ke sekolah. Tak lupa rok seragam yang sengaja dipendekan entah untuk alasan apa.

' _Oh baby, it's a wild world._

 _It's hard to get by just upon a smile._

 _Oh baby baby, it's a wild wold._

 _I'll always remember you like a child, girl.'_

Sasuke teringat kembali kenangan saat sahabatnya tersebut menangis karena hidupnya tidak berjalan semestinya. Wanita itu menangis hampir satu jam sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur dan harus digendong olehnya.

' _You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do,_

 _And it's breaking my heart in two_

 _Cause I never want to see you sad, girl._

 _Don't be a bad girl._

 _But if you want to leave take good care_

 _Hope you make a lot of nice friends out there_

 _But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware.'_

Pikirannya terhenti pada memori terakhir bersama sahabatnya tersebut. Tepat saat mereka bertengkar. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Ia tak pernah bermaksud mengatakan hal jahat seperti itu. Ia merasa menyesal karena sudah bersikap bodoh pada hari itu. Penampilan group pemuda tersebut masih berlanjut. Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja bar di depannya. Ia meminum whiskynya pelan. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk saat ini. Ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dengan pikirannya saat ini.

"Sial," umpatnya pada diri sendiri tak lama kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

Author's note:

"Hulaaaa~"

Mohon maaf karena update kali ini lebih lama dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Akhir-akhir ini author lumayan sibuk melipir ke beberapa kota seminggu ini jadi jarang banget pegang laptop buat nulis :')

Btw, judul sub-chapter ini terinspiransi setelah ngeliat anjing Husky punya temen sebelum sibuk touring ke sana kemari. I know gak nyambung tapi entah kenapa jadi keingetan sama serigala…

Okay lanjut. As far as I know, serigala termasuk binatang karnivora yang hidupnya berkelompok. Tapi karena satu hal serigala-serigala (ini bukan sinetron yang ada di salah satu TV ya) dalam cerita ini memutuskan untuk berpisah dari kelompok yang mereka buat dan menjalani hidup masing-masing. Di sub-chapter ini memang gak terlalu menekankan karakter yang kuat dengan kesendirian (semoga gak kelihatan lemah banget), tapi di sini author ingin menyampaikan bagaimana karakter Sakura dan Sasuke menangani kesendirian mereka setelah bertengkar dan memutuskan buat gak berteman.

Di chapter ini, author juga mau memanusiakan karakter mereka. Maksudnya karakter mereka di awal-awal (menurut author) terlalu sempurna untuk dibilang nyata. Hampir tanpa celah karena ketutup oleh kelebehina mereka. Jadi menurut aku chapter ini sebagai pengimbang chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya aku jarang banget baca novel. Jumlah novel yang aku baca masih bisa keitung pake jari (termasuk bahasa Indonesia yang asli dan terjemahan, plus bahasa Inggris). Terus kok bisa sih bahasanya kaya terjemahan? Itu karena...aku suka mikir pake bahasa Inggris pas lagi nulis T-T (giliran disuruh nulis pake bahasa Inggris eh malah mikirnya pake bahasa Indonesia wkwk mohon jangan ditiru kalau tidak mau kena marah karena kalimatnya gak bisa dimengerti oleh native speaker). Tapi semoga bahasa dan kalimatnya gak bikin kamu dan pembaca lainnya terlalu bingung yah :')

Yap, sekian kurang lebihnya seperti itu. Terima kasih atas segala dukungannya ^^


	9. EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS - BONUS CHAPTER

**.**

 **.**

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

 **BONUS CHAPTER**

 **(Beberapa karakter kemungkinan akan kurang atau lebih OOC dan alur yang terlalu cepat.**

 **Mohon agar dimaklumi. Selamat membaca.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pada suatu hari di musim panas]**

Di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang, dua orang anak dengan jenis kelamin berbeda sedang duduk di sana. Anak lelaki itu mengenakan kaus dan juga celana pendek. Tak peduli cuaca sepanas apa, ia tetap menggunakan kaus bewarna gelap. Anak lelaki itu terlihat sedang membaca komik sambil berbaring dengan tas miliknya. Tak jauh darinya duduk seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut bewarna merah muda sebahu. Walaupun warna rambutnya identik dengan kata feminim, nyatanya penampilannya sangat berbeda. Sejak tadi ia menggunakan topinya untuk mendingankan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku main kalau kau hanya sibuk membaca komik? Tak bisakah kau membacanya di rumah?" Keluh anak perempuan bernama Sakura tersebut. Ia kembali mengkibaskan topinya lebih kencang karena merasa gerah.

"Ibuku sedang ada di rumah. Kalau ia melihatku sedang membaca komik, ia mungkin akan mengambil semua buku komikku dan mengguntingnya."

"Kalau begitu, kau baca di rumahku saja. Bagaimana?" Tawar anak perempuan tersebut.

"Apa yang dikatakan ibumu nanti kalau aku pergi ke rumahmu dan hanya diam. Bisa-bisa nanti ibumu berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Hhhh!" Sakura menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke perpustakaan saja? Di sana ada pendingin ruangan, kau tahu itu kan?"

Sasuke menurunkan komiknya dan menatap sahabatnya tersebut, "Itachi sedang berada di sana. Sudah cukup aku bertemunya di rumah, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya di luar rumah."

Sakura menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. Ia mengikuti sahabatnya itu berbaring di atas rumput tersebut dan menutup wajahnya dengan topi marun miliknya. Suasana kembali tenang.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Ujar Sakura. Ia merebut komik yang berada di tangan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hei?!" Tegur Sasuke kesal.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kesal.

Sasuke kecil yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas, "Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan membaca komik lagi. Sekarang kemarikan komik millikku!"

Sakura menyerahkan kembali komik milik sahabatnya tersebut. Namun, setelah beberapa menit sahabatnya itu kembali membaca komiknya kembali. Sakura yang sebal menarik kuping kanan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan membacanya lagi kali ini sungguhan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasanya ia selalu menggendong tas ransel yang berisikan koleksi komiknya untuk dibaca selama liburan musim panas. Hari itu matahari lumayan terik sehingga ia memutuskan menggunakan topi. Bocah lelaki bernama Sasuke itu berjalan sembari bersenandung. Setelah beberapa menit ia berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai juga. Terlihat siluet anak kecil mengenakan topi beberapa meter di depannya. Bocah lelaki itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Sakura tampak sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan memancing. Ia masih pemula. Semua berawal dari liburan musim panas tahun lalu ketika ia pergi mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya. Gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan sebuah wadah berukuran kecil. Ia membukanya perlahan. Wadah itu berisikan umpan untuk memancing. Cacing-cacing itu terlihat menggeliat. Sasuke yang muncul dari belakang hendak menakut-nakutinya langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat isi wadah tersebut.

"Ew!" Ujar bocah lelaki itu karena geli dan juga sedikit jijik melihat cacing sebanyak itu.

"Kau sudah sampai rupanya," ujar Sakura santai. Wajahnya terlihat tenang melihat ratusan cacing di dalam wadah itu.

"Uhh, apa kau tak punya permainan lainnya untuk dimainkan selain itu?" Tanya bocah lelaki itu pada sahabatnya. Ia duduk di dekat gadis kecil itu.

Sakura kecil menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memancing. Kau harus mencobanya, ini menyenangkan."

"Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa di danau ini," ujar Sasuke kecil. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu komik dari ranselnya.

"Kau mau bertaruh?" Tantang sahabatnya tersebut.

"Siapa yang takut," tantang bocah lelaki itu balik.

"Baiklah, kalau aku berhasil menangkap ikan, kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku selama musim panas ini apapun itu. Kalau aku tak berhasil menangkap ikan, aku yang akan menuruti semua keinginanmu selama musim panas."

"SETUJU!" Ujar Sasuke semangat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba saja melemparkan hasil tangkapannya kepada Sasuke. Bocah lelaki kecil itu langsung melemparkan komiknya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya karena kaget. Sementara itu gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menangkap ikan ini? Kau pasti sudah berbuat licik!" Tuduhnya karena kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbuat licik. Kau saja yang terlalu fokus membaca komik sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikanku." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau pasti bohong. Sini berikan alat pancingnya padaku!"

Sasuke kecil merebut alat pancing tersebut dari sahabatnya itu. Bocah itu mendorongnya agar ia bisa leluasa. Tangan kecilnya berusaha mengambil umpan cacing tersebut. Sayangnya cacing-cacing yang berada di sana bergerak lebih cepat dan juga lincah dibanding tangannya. Sakura yang masih tertawa ikut membantunya. Ia bahkan membantu memasang umpan tersebut. Sasuke langsung melemparkan kaitan pancingan tersebut ke arah danau. Butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum akhirnya umpan yang dilemparkan bocah lelaki tersebut dimakan oleh seekor ikan.

"WOAH INI LUAR BIASA!" Teriaknya antusias ketika ia melihat seekor ikan yang berhasil ia tangkap. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang pernah padaku kalau memancing itu menyenangkan?"

"Entahlah, kau tidak pernah menanyakannya."

Sore itu keduanya memnghabiskan waktu mereka dengan memancing. Sasuke yang semula sibuk membaca komiknya kini malah sibuk ikut memancing ikan. Bocah itu bahkan sudah sepenuhnya lupa dengan koleksi komik yang ia bawa dari rumah. Sesekali mereka terlihat saling berebutan karena alat pancing yang ada hanya satu buah. Ketika matahari hendak terbenam, mereka melepaskan hasil tangkapan mereka kembali ke danau.

 **...**

"Terima aksih untuk hari ini. Berkat kau, aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya memancing. Ternyata tidak buruk juga rasanya." Ujar Sasuke senang.

Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk sembari tertawa kecil tepat di telinga sahabat kecilnya tersebut. Sore itu Sasuke langsung menerima hukumannya karena kalah taruhan. Ia harus menggendong sahabatnya itu pulang. Ya, Sakura terkadang tidak tahu diri. Untungnya ukuran badannya itu kecil sehingga sahabatnya tersebut tidak terlalu mengalami kesulitan ketika menggendong dirinya. Langit di atas sana terlihat sangat cantik dengan dominasi warna merah dan juga orange.

"Hei Sakura," panggil bocah lelaki bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Hmm, ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan cita-citamu?"

"Sudah. Aku akan menjadi lebih feminim saat masuk SMA* nanti," jawabnya dengan nada suara penuh percaya diri.

(*di chapter sebelumnya seharusnya aku nulis SMP bukannya SMA. Maaf ehehehehe)

"Dasar bodoh!" Tegurnya. "Yang seperti itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai cita-cita."

"Aku hanya bercanda." Sakura diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku ingin jadi penulis."

"Penulis?"

"Hmm," angguknya. "Aku ingin menjadi penulis naskah lalu membuat film yang hebat dan terkenal. Aku ingin membuat film yang bisa membuat orang bahagia dan juga terinspirasi."

"Pffft, dengan kepribadianmu kau lebih cocok membuat film horror atau thriller," Sasuke kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sakura melepaskan topi sahabatnya tersebut lalu menjambak rambutnya.

"Hei! Lepaskan! Baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Benar-benar menyebalkan," keluhnya.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya kembali setelah Sakura melepaskan jambakan rambutnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa cita-citamu saat besar nanti?"

"Aku ingin membuat game."

"Game? Kenapa? Maksudku kenapa bukannya menjadi pengarang komik? Kau kelihatannya suka sekali dengan komik. Kau bahkan menghabiskan banyak waktumu untuk membaca komik. Ah belum lagi koleksi komikmu yang banyak sekali!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan alasanku kalau kau terus berbicara?"

"Maaf." Ujar sahabatnya itu pelan.

"Aku pikir beberapa tahun dari sekarang, game akan terkenal dan lebih canggih daripada game yang ada saat ini. Lagipula, aku ingin membuat hobiku menjadi pekerjaan. Bukankah kedengarannya menyenangkan?"

"Woah, kau benar-benar orang yang visioner."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS – BONUS CHAPTER**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Musim semi tahun ajaran baru]**

Sasuke sedang menyender di dekat halte bus. Ia meminum susu kotak tanpa rasa yang ia bawa dari rumah. Di tangan kirinya terdapat susu kotak lainnya. Walaupun ini hari pertamanya masuk SMA, ia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang datang di halte bus tersebut untuk menunggu sahabatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sesosok remaja perempuan dengan rambut merah muda sebahu menghampirinya. Gadis itu menggerai rambutnya. Roknya terlihat lebih pendek dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana?" Ujar Sakura sambil berpose.

"Tidak semua orang cocok mengenakan rok sependek itu. Kau pikir kau cocok menggunakan rok sependek itu?"

"Kenapa? Aku terlihat cantik saat ini," ujar sahabatnya tersebut dengan nada feminim yang dibuat-buat.

"Orang itu pasti sudah tidak waras," ejeknya.

Raut wajah gadis itu langsung berubah, "Ibuku yang bilang kalau aku terlihat cantik."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung terbatuk-batuk. Beberapa kali ia berdeham sebelum akhirnya berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Sakura kini sedang duduk di salah satu mini market dekat dengan lingkungan rumah mereka. Sakura terlihat menikmati es krim cone yang ia makan saat ini. Sasuke yang melihatnya berusaha mengacuhkannya dan fokus pada es krimnya. Namun, lagi-lagi ia merasa terganggu. Lelaki itu mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong blazernya, ia hendak mengelap sisa es krim yang menempel di pipi sahabatnya tersebut namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia melempar sapu tangannya itu pada sahabatnya.

"Bersihkan sisa es krim yang ada di pipimu itu," ujarnya tidak senang.

"Oh, terima kasih." Sakura mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dan mengelap pipinya. "Sudah hilang?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan memakan es krimnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kelasmu?" Tanya gadis remaja tersebut.

"Tidak buruk. Kau?"

"Sama… banyak siswi perempuan yang ingin berteman denganku dibandingkan dulu. Aku rasa karena aku terlihat lebih feminim saat ini."

"Tentu saja kau terlihat lebih seperti perempuan saat ini dibanding dulu. Kalau begitu jangan bermain dengan anak laki-laki. Bisa-bisa nanti mereka salah paham denganmu."

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus berhenti berteman denganmu. Kau juga laki-laki," jawab gadis itu.

"Maksudku siswa laki-lakilainnya…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya ketika beberapa orang masuk ke dalam mini market tersebut.

Gerombolan remaja laki-laki tersebut langsung melirik ke arah mereka terutama Sakura. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah sahabat perempuannya itu. Namun yang dipandanginya tersebut tak juga sadar.

"Kau sudah selesai, kan? Ayo pulang," ajaknya.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menarik lengan sahabatnya tersebut untuk mengikutinya. Lelaki itu menyuruh sahabatnya berjalan di depannya. Beberapa remaja lelaki yang baru masuk ke dalam mini market itu terlihat kecewa ketika Sasuke sengaja berjalan di belakang gadis tersebut.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengenakan rok ini lagi?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mereka sudah keluar dari mini market.

"Kenapa? Ibuku bilang ini cantik dan terlihat cocok denganku."

"Woah, aku bisa-bisa stress kalau begini caranya," keluhnya.

Sakura diam sejenak sebelum menutup mulutnya. Matanya sedikit terbelak karena kaget.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti itu?"

"Apa kau sekarang sedang berpikiran mesum?" Bisik Sakura.

"APA?!" Ujar remaja lelaki tersebut kencang.

"Ssstt, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memahaminya. Anak laki-laki memang seperti itu. Sepertinya kau sudah mulai puber," ujar Sakura berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar bisa stress!" Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya frustasi. "Jangankan berpikiran mesum, melihatnya saja sudah bikin aku sakit mata. Bagiku kau itu tidak terlihat seperti perempuan, tapi terlihat seperti anak laki-laki dengan rok mini."

"Hhhh," keluh Sakura.

"Kenapa? Tidak terima? Kalau begitu berhentilah pakai rok mini seperti itu."

"Tidak mau," jawab Sakura cepat. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya lalu menyelipkan rambutnya ke telinganya sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu aku akan terus menggunakannya sampai kau menganggap aku itu perempuan." Gadis itu tertawa lalu berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya tersebut sambil berloncat-loncat.

"Hei! Hati-hati!" Tegur sahabat lelakinya tersebut.

 **.**

.

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS - BONUS CHAPTER**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Akhir musim gugur tahun 2008]**

Sasuke hanya mengekor di belakang sahabat wanitanya tersebut. Wanita itu terlihat sibuk memilih pakaian. Rambutnya yang bewarna merah muda dan panjang tersebut sesekali terlihat ke sana kemari. Sesekali ia menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke telinganya dan kembali fokus dengan pakaian yang ada di depannya.

"Yang ini bagaimana? Sepertinya terlihat bagus," ujarnya sembari menunjukan setelah bewarna hitam. "Kalau yang ini bagaimana?" Ia mengeluarkan setelan bewarna navy.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, perusahaan tempatku akan melakukan wawancara tidak mewajibkan calon karyawannya menggunakan setelan kerja formal."

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya kecewa seolah-olah fantasinya melihat sahabatnya memakai setelan formal itu runtuh seketika.

"Peraturan di perusahaan itu tidak seketat pada perusahaan biasa yang pada umumnya mengharuskan pegawainya mengenakan setelan kerja."

Wanita itu diam sejenak. Ia menaruh kembali setelan tersebut ke tempat semula. Wajahnya masih terlihat serius. Ia tampak sedang berpikir.

"Sudahlah, ini hanya wawancara biasa. Belum tentu aku bisa lolos," ujar pria tersebut.

"Tidak-tidak, aku punya firasat bagus saat ini. Ikut aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Sakura kini sudah berada di sebuah restoran. Mereka memesan dua mangkuk sup hangat dan juga minuman hangat serta alkohol. Sasuke hanya diam melihat sahabat wanitanya tersebut. Wanita itu meminum supnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka tempat ini?" Tanyanya.

"Setelah jadi asisten penulis sepertinya kau punya banyak uang," cibir Sasuke. Pria itu melirik beberapa kantung belanjaan yang berisikan pakaian baru serta sepatu baru yang baru saja dibelikan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu." Sakura mengelap sudut bibirnya. "Bekerja menjadi asisten penulis acara yang selalu tiap hari itu tidak mudah. Aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan diriku sendiri."

"Enaknya," ujar pria tersebut pada dirinya sendiri pelan. Ia meminum tehnya pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa itu dibilang enak? Aku bahkan tak punya waktu libur kecuali acaranya sedang dibatalkan atau sedang diganti dengan acara yang lain. Aku juga sama seperti orang-orang dengan usia dua puluh tahun lebih lainnya. Aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku." Ujar Sakura. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sahabatnya tersebut, "Anggap saja ini hadiah awal jika kau lolos wawancara kali ini. Ya? Berhentilah bersedih."

"Aku bahkan belum diterima bekerja. Bagaimana bisa aku menerima ini dan merayakannya?" Ujar pria tersebut lemas.

"Sudah ku bilang aku punya firasat baik kali ini. Percaya dirilah!" Sakura menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas sahabatnya tersebut. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tidak akan mengacaukan wawancaramu kali ini seperti waktu itu hanya karena kau emosi."

"Baiklah," Sasuke mengambil gelas tersebut lalu meninumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS - BONUS CHAPTER**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Akhir tahun 2008]**

Hari itu salju pertama di tahun 2008 turun. Sasuke menggosokan lengannya sesekali untuk menghalau rasa dingin. Suhu di luar benar-benar dingin ketika ia keluar dari kantornya. Ya, Sasuke sudah diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang mengembangkan game. Ia bersiap-siap memakai ranselnya ketika pengumuman bahwa stasiun tujuannya sudah dekat.

Sakura langsung memakai mantelnya ketika usai menerima panggilan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Sebelum keluar dari gedung tempatnya ia bekerja, ia mampir terlebih dahulu ke toilet. Ia merapihkan rambutnya dan juga memakai lipstick favoritnya yang bewarna plum. Tak lupa ia memakai parfum secukupnya lalu segera bergegas keluar. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja dan memanggil taksi.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk sampai pada tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Sakura tiba lebih awal dari sahabatnya tersebut. Wanita itu mengeratkan mantelnya sembari menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya untuk menghalau rasa dingin. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria dengan suara baritone datang menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau menungguku di luar? Kau bisa mati membeku jika lama-lama di luar," ujarnya. Sasuke langsung berjalan masuk ke arah kedai kopi tersebut.

Mereka cukup sering mengunjungi kedai kopi tersebut dahulu. Seorang pegawai wanita dengan rambut brunette menyapa mereka ketika masuk. Wanita itu yang menerima dan juga membuatkan pesanan mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura kini duduk di dekat jendela. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas konter dan juga memastikan apakah pesanan mereka sudah siap.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu?"

"Ssst," ujar Sasuke. "Aku harus mengambil pesanan kita terlebih dahulu." Pria itu meninggalkan sahabatnya dan kembali ke meja konter tersebut.

Sakura menahan senyumnya. Ia merapihkan rambutnya cepat ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Sasuke kembali dengan segelas minuman hangat berukan besar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan kalau aku pergi berkencan?"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia berusha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir…aku akan mulai berkencan," Sasuke melirik keadaan sekitarnya. "Menurutmu, apakah aku bisa pergi berkencan dengan pegawai wanita itu?"

"Huh?" Tanya Sakura kaget. "Berkencan dengan siapa kau bilang?"

"Pelankan suaramu!" Sasuke kembali mengulang tujuannya menemui sahabatnya tersebut di sini. Di kedai kopi yang sering mereka kunjungi. "Bagaimana kalau aku berpacaran dengannya?"

Sakura hanya diam. Ia merasa terkejut dengan ucapan pria di hadapannya tersebut.

"Apa kau akan mendukungku? Aku benar-benar tertarik dengannya ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dari informasi yang ku punya ia bekerja di sini sebagai pekerja paruh waktu. Ia masih kuliah di tingkat akhir."

Sakura semakin mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya. Sial, pikirnya begitu. Ia meminum minumannya buru-buru. Namun ia segera berhenti ketika panas minuman itu membakar lidahnya.

"Pelan-pelan, minuman itu sangat panas."

Sakura berusaha ia baik-baik saja. Ia mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tasnya dan mengelap bibirnya pelan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria itu khawatir.

"Hmm, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya. "Kalau kau tertarik dengannya… ajak saja ia kencan."

"Apa kau yakin aku punya kesempatan dengannya?"

Sakura mengangguk sembari berusaha menarik bibirnya agar tersenyum, "Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolakmu."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir. Ia perlahan-lahan meninum minumannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa tidak mood untuk berlama-lama duduk di sana. Wanita itu meraih tasnya dan berpura-pura melihat ponselnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya penulis utama mencariku," dustanya. Wanita itu berusaha memasang wajah panik. "Sepertinya ini benar-benar penting."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku tidak mau kau dipecat hanya karena melihat calon teman kencanku," ujar sahabatnya tersebut berusaha tetap supportif.

"Hmm," jawab Sakura cepat. "Aku akan menemui lagi."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Sakura segera bergegas keluar dari kedai kopi tersebut. Ia membuang minuman tersebut ketika ia sudah berjalan agak jauh dari kedai kopi tersebut. Udara dingin saat ini tak lebih menusuk daripada mengetahui orang yang disukainya ternyata menyukai orang lain. Wanita itu sempat berpikir kalau sahabatnya tersebut menyukainya ketika ia melarangnya pacaran dengan teman kuliahnya tersebut. Di tengah turunnya salju, ia berjalan pulang ke apartemennya sembari memaki kata-kata kasar dan sesekali menyeka mata dan hidungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Hulaaa~**

Mohon maaf sebelumnya, author mau bikin pengumuman yang kurang mengenakan. Jadi selama bulan April ini kemungkinan author bakalan jarang update. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat para pembaca Even You're the Cactus. Bulan depan sepertinya bakalan baru bisa update seperti biasa lagi yaitu sekali seminggu dan kalau gak sibuk kemungkinan bisa lebih cepat. Sekali lagi mohon maaf karena harus nunggu update nya lebih lama. Dimohon kesabarannya :')

But the good news is fanfict ini gak akan berhenti di tengah jalan kaya si doi yang ninggalin pas lagi asik-asiknya PDKT sampe udah baper maksimal tinggal nunggu jadian ehhhh malah ngilang (lah thor ngapain situ malah curhat?! -_- ). Tenang fanfict ini nasibnya gak akan sama kaya gitu.

Pokoknya segitu aja dari author. Sekali lagi mohon maaf buat para pembaca. Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, dan ditunggu next chapternya yaaa~ Luvvvv yaaa~


	10. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

" **BITTERSWEET"**

 **(Beberapa karakter kemungkinan kurang atau lebih akan OOC, dan alur yang sedikit lambat.)**

 **(Enjoy, selamat membaca.)**

.

.

.

Para ahli berpendapat bahwa kesepian menjadi salah satu faktor penyebab kematian usia dini. " _Kesepian Bisa Membunuh Seseorang_ " sudah beberapa hari headline di media cetak dan elektronik dipenuhi dengan berita semacam itu. Tiba-tiba saja kata 'kesepian' dan 'depresi' menjadi kata yang paling dicari di mesin pencarian di internet. Topik ini benar-benar menarik untuk dibahas dan tentu saja media tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menaikan tingkat penjualan.

Seperti halnya LAUV, saat ini sedang berlangsung diskusi mengenai 'kesepian' dan juga 'depresi'. Beberapa tampak antusias menyuarakan pendapatnya sementara yang lainnya sibuk mendengarkan ata mencatat poin-poin penting apa saja dari diskusi tersebut. Sakura terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya namun sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya tersebut seolah-olah mengatakan 'ya, aku sedang mendengarkan kalian, jadi lanjutkan saja apapun yang kalian bahas saat ini'.

"Ah, aku ingat saat SMA dulu pernah mengalami serangan panik dan juga stress berat karena guruku bilang kalau dengan nilaiku saat itu, universitas manapun tidak akan menerimaku," ujar salah seorang pegawai lelaki.

"Benar-benar masa SMA tidak selamanya selalu menyenangkan," timpal seorang pegawai lainnya.

"Ya, aku ingat ketika kelas tiga dan juga saat tingkat akhir kuliah, aku hanya tidur dua sampai empat jam saja sehari. Bahkan ada hari dimana aku terlalu takut untuk pergi tidur, rasanya seperti tidur itu sama dengan berbuat kriminal."

"Oh, astaga!" Ujar beberapa pegawai. Suara mereka terdengar khawatir.

"Woah, aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana rasanya punya gangguan tidur seperti itu," ujar salah seorang pegawai. "Pasti benar-benar melelahkan. Terlebih lagi jika kau punya aktifitas penuh saat di siang hari."

"Ku rasa orang-orang saat ini lebih beruntung. Setidaknya, ketika mereka pergi mencari bantuan psikologi, orang-orang tidak akan menganggapmu aneh atau gila seperti dahulu kala," ujar seorang pegawai pria dengan tubuh gempal Choji.

"Kenapa? Maksudku kenapa mereka menganggapnya aneh?" Sai yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai menunjukan ketertarikan.

"Ketika ilmu pengetahuan belum semaju sekarang, orang-orang yang mempunyai gangguan dengan psikis atau batinnya tidak bisa mencari pertolongan karena merasa malu. Oleh karena itu, mereka berusaha menekan masalahnya sendiri karena tidak ingin dianggap aneh atau gila oleh orang-orang," terang Choji panjang. "Ya, walaupun sekarang masih ada segelintir orang yang masih menganggap hal itu aneh, tapi setidaknya sekarang lebih baik."

"Benar-benar! Orang-orang mulai peduli dengan kesehatan mentalnya saat ini," tambah seorang pegawai wanita lainnya.

Sakura berdeham pelan, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau meetingnya dimulai. Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa ide setelah mendengar diskusi kalian." Wanita itu meletakan ponselnya di atas meja dengan posisi terbalik.

"Emmm, pertama aku ingin tim health dan lifestyle bergabung untuk pembahasan tema ini. Aku juga sangat merekomendasikan sebelum melakukan interview dengan narasumber atau para ahli, aku ingin kalian melakukan riset atau penelitian kecil-kecilan sehingga kalian bisa membuat pertanyaan yang lebih spesifik lagi mengenai isu kesepian dan depresi ini."

Suasana mulai serius. Para pegawai terlihat sibuk dengan catatan mereka.

"Karena sekarang sudah musim gugur, berarti sebentar lagi kita akan menyambut musim dingin. Aku ingin kalian membahas tentang SAD atau Seasonal Affective Disorder. Ku rasa itu akan menjadi bahan yang cukup bagus untuk salah satu artikel yang akan dimuat di majalah. Aku harap artikel yang kalian buat tidak hanya sekedar pembahasan mengenai kesepian dan depresi pada umumnya, aku ingin ilustrasi yang lebih spesifik."

Ino mengangkat tangannya sebelum berbicara, "Bagaimana dengan tim beauty?"

"Aku percaya kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku ingin melihat warna-warna hangat. Selain itu aku ingin melihat sesuatu yang bisa membuatku semangat dan juga hangat walaupun cuaca semakin dingin."

 **.**

.

 **.**

Sakura sedang berendam di air hangat sembari membaca artikel-artikel di website LAUV di ponselnya. Merasa bosan dengan artikel-artikel tersebut, wanita itu membuka salah satu aplikasi pemutar music di ponselnya dan memiliih podcast radio live yang tersedia di sana lalu meletakan ponselnya tepat di sebelah lilin aromatheraphy yang sedari tadi ia nyalakan. Wanita itu menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk rileks. Aroma lavender serta vanilla benar-benar membuat suasananya semakin nyaman.

" _Cuaca di luar benar-benar sangat dingin malam ini. Rasanya pasti sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu-waktu seperti ini dengan pasangan dan juga orang-orang tersayang. Menghabiskan waktu di saat seperti ini sendirian pasti rasanya sangat sepi dan dingin…"_

Sakura mendecih kesal, "Tahu apa dia."

Tak beberapa sebuah lagu dengan lirik bahasa Inggris diputar.

" _One is the loneliest number thay you'll ever do~_

 _Two can be as bad as one, it's the loneliest number since the number one~"_

"Woah, benar-benar bikin suasana rusak." Sakura bangkit dari bathtub. Ia segera mematikan siaran podcast tersebut dan meniup lilin aromatheraphy yang berada dekat dengan ponselnya.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama. Sasuke sedang menatap jalanan yang berada di depannya. Kedua tangannya masih memegang kemudi. Pria itu hanya diam saja tak tertarik memulai percakapan dengan rekan kerja yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia bahkan membiarkan rekan kerjanya tersebut menyalakan radio di mobilnya.

" _Yes, because one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do,_

 _One is the loneliest number you'll ever know~"_

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya takkala mendengar lirik lagu tersebut.

" _It's just no good anymore since you went away,_

 _Now I spend my time just making thoughts of yesterday."_

Sasuke yang merasa kesal seceara spontan langsung mematikan siara radio tersebut melalui panel kontrol di kemudinya.

"Hei, kenapa dimatikan? Ini acara kesukaanku," protes rekan kerjanya yang bernama Suigetsu tersebut.

"Tunggu lima menit sebelum kau menyalakannya lagi," titah pria itu dingin.

"Cih, kenapa harus repot-repot dimatikan kalau begitu," cibir Suigetsu yang melihat kelakuan aneh rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Berhenti mengeluh jika kau tidak ingin ku turunkan di tengah jalan," ancam Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, ya," nasibku. "Seharusnya aku pulang naik taksi saja tadi."

"APA KATAMU TADI?!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada murka.

Suigetsu segera menggeleng menyesali ucapannya barusan, "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tadi sedang meracau HAHAHAHA"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lima menit semenjak pria bernama Sasuke menatap keluar jendela dari gedung tempat kerjanya. Pemandangan di bawah sana dipenuhi dengan daun-daun yang sudah hampir seluruhnya menguning. Hari itu matahari lumayan terik sehingga daun-daun itu terlihat sedikit keemasan dari atas sana. Tak beberapa lama seorang rekan kerjanya datang menghampirinya. Suigetsu membawa dua gelas kopi dan memberikan salah satunya pada pria itu.

"Kau seharusnya mulai berhenti minum minuman dingin dan mulai minum minuman yang hangat," ujar Suigetsu ketika ia menyerahkan segelas latte dingin pada Sasuke.

"Di luar sana memang sedang musim gugur tapi tidak dengan di sini." Sasuke meminum latte-nya pelan. "Bagaimana proses pengerjaan proyek dengan AD-Tech itu?"

"Katakan saja sudah hampir mencapai 80%. Aku rasa aplikasinya baru bisa diluncurkan saat musim dingin atau awal tahun nanti." Suigetsu menghela nafas panjang, "Aku berharap proyek ini cepat selesai."

"Kenapa? Bukannya ini kesempatanmu untuk bisa dekat dengan Orochimaru agar bisa dipromosikan?" Goda pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

Sugietsu langsung saja menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "TIdak, terima kasih. Kau ingat saat kau berhalangan hadir untuk meeting bersama AD-Tech, aku harus mendaki bukit terlebih dahulu selama satu setengah jam bersama Tuan Orochimaru baru bisa membicarakan progress pengerjaan proyek ini. Woah, saat itu aku hampir gila."

"Ppfftt," Sasuke menahan tawanya. Ia berdeham beberapa kali.

"Tertawa saja sepuasnya!" Ujar Suigetsu dengan nada yang meninggi. "Kalau hasil dari proyek ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Aku akan benar-benar mengamuk!"

 **.**

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan gontai ke dalam apartemennya. Ia hendak berbaring di atas sofa yang berada di ruang tengah, namun ia buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Beberapa tumpukan buku dan juga kaset game serta kabel-kabel berserakan di sana. Melihatnya saja membuat mood benar-benar berantakan. Sasuke melengos pergi menuju dapurnya untuk minum. Lagi-lagi ia disambut dengan pemandangan tak mengenakan. Botol-botol dan juga sampah mulai menumpuk. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak mendaur ulang sampah.

"Hahhhhh!" Desahnya kencang.

Ia mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kondisi kamarnya tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di luar sana. Satu-satunya tempat yang terlihat masih agak rapih yaitu meja komputernya. Sasuke mulai duduk dan menyalakan komputernya. Pria itu memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya dan bermain video game sepuasnya.

 **…**

Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak ia bermain video game di komputernya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang. Sorot matanya terlihat kesal. Hanya butuh beberapa menit sampai ia berteriak melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Sial!" Makinya kesal sembari menghentakan kakinya agak keras. Namun setelahnya ia merasa kesakitan. Kakinya tak sengaja mengenai benda dengan ujung yang yang lumayan runcing di bawah sana.

"Sial! Benda bodoh apa yang ada di sini sih?!" Keluhnya kesal. Ia berjongkok untuk memeriksa benda apa yang ia kenai tadi.

Sebuah box segi empat berukuran sedang itulah yang mengenai kakinya. Ujung-ujung box tersebut dilapisi alumunium sehingga ujungnya lumayan runcing. Box itu terlihat sudah lumayan lama berada di sana. Debu halus melapisi permukaan tutupnya yang bewarna hitam.

"Menyebalkan!" Keluhnya sekali lagi. Pria itu meletakan box tersebut asal. Ia mematikan komputernya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suhu udara lumayan hangat hari ini. Sasuke berjalan keluar dari tempat gymnya. Ia hanya memakai hoodie serta kaus tanpa jaket tambahan atau mantel yang cukup tebal untuk membuatnya hangat. Ponselnya bergetar.

"Ada apa?!" Ujarnya dengan nada ketus.

" _Oh, astaga! Bisakah kau lebih halus lagi ketika mengangkat telepon dariku?_ " Ujar seorang pria dari sebrang sana.

"Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan aku sendirian selama akhir pekan?"

" _Kau ada dimana?_ "

"Kenapa? Kalau bukan soal urusan kantor aku akan menutupnya," ancamnya serius.

" _Mau pergi nonton film drama terbaru yang sedang tayang di bioskop denganku_?"

"Kau sudah gila yah?!" Ujar Sasuke kesal.

" _Bagaimana kalau pergi minum? Aku benar-benar merasa bosan,"_ bujuknya dari sebrang sana.

"Ini masih siang dan kau mengajakku untuk mabuk? Pergi saja sendiri sana!" Sasuke lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku karena sudah duduk berjam-jam. Wanita itu menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan lembur. Seperti biasanya, ketika deadline sudah dekat ia akan menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk lembur. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha untuk melakukan peregangan sederhana. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begini terus, aku mungkin akan mati melajang," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. "Sial, kenapa aku jadi terbawa suasana begini sih. Ini pasti karena cuacanya yang semakin dingin makanya aku merasa kesepian."

Wanita itu diam sesaat. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela ruang kerjanya. Ia menyenderkan separuh badannya di sana dan melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, kedua orang pria terlihat sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di klub malam. Salah seorang dari mereka terlihat sangat antusias. Sementara yang lainnya tampak tidak antusias. Suasana di sana semakin riuh ketika malam menjelang. Disc jokey terlihat sangat antusias memainkan musiknya.

"Saat kau bilang kau ingin pergi minum itu maksudmu kau ingin pergi ke klub malam?"

Pria bernama Suigetsu itu menggeleng, "Tidak, saat itu aku ingin pergi minum di tempat yang lebih tenang dari ini."

Sasuke menahan emosinya, "Lalu kenapa sekarang kita malah pergi ke klub?"

"Akhir-akhir ini bar lebih dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tua, aku ingin melihat _new face_ ," jawab Suigetsu sambil menggoda beberapa wanita muda yang sedari tadi berjalan di dekat meja mereka.

"Benar-benar berkelas," sindir Sasuke.

"Diamlah. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke klub lagi jika kau sudah menikah. Kau mungkin kesal sekarang, tapi kau akan berterima kasih padaku suatu hari nanti," Suigetsu pun bangkit dan menghampiri seorang wanita yang sedari tadi ia goda.

"Semakin hari ia semakin punya nyali," ujar Sasuke ketika melihat punggung pria itu semakin menjauh dari meja mereka.

Sasuke mengambil sebatang rokok lalu menyalakannya. Ia menghisap rokok itu perlahan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia merokok. Sasuke memang bukan seorang perokok, tapi semenjak kuliah ia terkadang merokok sesekali karena kebanyakan dari teman-temannya kebanyakan merokok. Sasuke meminum perlahan minumannya dan menghisap rokoknya kembali.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang bewarna hitam tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah tanpa penyesalan. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya diam saja membiarkan wanita itu duduk.

"Kau pergi ke sini sendirian saja? Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya wanita tersebut dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke mengamati wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah. Wanita yang duduk di sampingnya itu lebih terlihat seperti remaja atau anak kuliahan. Ia mengenakan dress dengan potongan dada rendah. Sasuke sempat tertawa ketika melihatnya. Dari situ ia sudah tahu maksud dan tujuan wanita tersebut duduk di sampingnya.

"Pertama, aku pergi ke sini dengan pacarku. Kedua, kalau kau benar-benar ingin meminta izin seharusnya aku tidak langsung duduk seperti itu, nona."

Wanita itu tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, "Hmm, bagaimana ini… tapi ku lihat barusan pacarmu itu pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi untuk bermesraan dengan temanku."

"Sial, si brengsek itu," maki Sasuke pelan menyadari bahwa Suigetsu meninggalkannya.

Wanita itu menggeser duduknya lebih dekat lagi dengan pria tersebut. Ia memainkan rambutnya, "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik," Sasuke meraih mantelnya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kau tahu suhu di luar semakin dingin tiap harinya, kau bisa mati membeku jika pakai pakaian seperti itu. Kalau begitu, permisi."

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Sial. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mencoba menghinaku atau sedang ea ra perhatian."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada kemudi mobil. Padahal sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi nyatanya jalanan masih cukup padat. Oh, tentu saja karena hari itu akhir pekan. Wanita itu semakin kesal takkala tiba-tiba saja ia ingin buang air kecil.

"Sial kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini sih," ujar Sakura kesal.

Wanita itu segera memutar mobilnya ketika ada kesempatan. Tak beberapa lama, ia segera membelokkan mobilnya memasuki sebuah bar yang cukup sering ia kunjungi. Sakura segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengambil tasnya dengan terburu-buru ketika mobilnya sudah memasuki lobi bar tersebut. Seorang pegawai yang terlihat sudah tidak asing lagi baginya menyambutnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Valet? Oh ya, tentu saja. Terima kasih," ujar wanita itu dengan cepat sembari menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya memasuki bar tersebut dan langsung pergi ke area toilet.

Sakura segera memasuki bilik toilet yang kosong lalu segera menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Akhirnya," ujarnya merasa lega. "Tadi itu hampir saja," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Sakura segera menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet dan keluar mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Wanita itu mengeringkan tangannya setelah itu ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah lipstick dari sana lalu memakainya. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya bukan ia menghabiskan waktunya di sini sebentar, begitu pikirnya. Sakura mengeluarkan parfum miliknya lalu menyemprotkannya di beberapa titik. Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah lebih baik, wanita itu pun keluar dan berjalan ea rah bar.

Seorang bartender tersenyum ketika ia duduk di sana, "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang kemari," ujarnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku cukup sibuk," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak pernah datang kemari karena khawatir akan bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Ya, sepertinya kalian begitu sibuk sampai-sampai baru bisa datang kemari. Apa kau mau pesan seperti biasanya?"

"Huh?" Tanya Sakura yang cukup kaget ketika bartender tersebut mengatakan kalian. "Kalian?" Tanyanya ragu.

Bartender tersebut mengangguk lalu melirik ea rah lainnya tepat dimana Sasuke berada. Pria itu duduk tak jauh darinya. Di depannya terdapat segelas cocktail yang sama sekali belum disentuh. Ia terlihat sedang menunduk menatap ponselnya.

"Ku rasa hanya dia yang pergi ke bar malah sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya dan bukannya menggoda wanita," ujar bartender tersebut sembari menghela nafas. "Aku sempat berpikir untuk merebut ponselnya lalu membuangnya," ujar bartender tersebut dengan nada bercanda.

Sakura hanya bisa diam ketika melihat sahabatnya tersebut tak peduli dengan apa yang bartender itu ucapkan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sahabatnya tersebut dan menatap bartender di depannya lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak seperti biasanya.

"Berhentilah bertengkar, kalian bukan anak kecil lagi," goda bartender tersebut sebelum meninggalkan Sakura sendirian untuk membuatkan pesanannya.

"Tahu apa dia," decih Sakura tak suka.

Sakura menatap kembali ea rah sahabatnya itu. Sasuke masih terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namun, tak beberapa lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sekitar. Di saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti menyapa. Sasuke yang terlihat masih terkejut berusaha tetap tenang dan membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan yang sama canggungnya dengan sahabatnya itu.

 **…**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu pagi, beberapa pengungjung bar tersebut terlihat mulai berkemas untuk pulang. Namun, Sakura terlihat masih duduk di sana sembari menunduk. Wajah dan matanya terlihat memerah. Alkohol membuatnya mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ia pendam saat ini.

"Sialan,kau terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun kita sedang bertengkar," caci Sakura dengan suara sesenggukan. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku selalu menghindari pergi ke tempat-tempat yang sering kita kunjungi dulu karena takut akan bertemu dengan dirimu."

Sasuke tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan sahabatnya tersebut, "Hei, Sakura, sadarlah. Ku rasa kau akan malu jika mengingat ini besok."

Walaupun Sasuke mabuk, tapi ia terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan wanita di depannya tersebut.

"Diamlah!" Ujar Sakura sambil masih menangis sesenggukan. "Aku merindukanmu!" lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk wanita itu berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa ia pergi dari sini. Dia sudah sangat mabuk," ujar bartender di sana yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Berhati-hatilah," lanjutnya.

Sasuke berusaha memakai mantelnya dan juga berusaha memakaikan mantel pada Sakura. Pria itu berusaha memapah wanita itu keluar. Namun sayangnya begitu mereka tiba di lobi, di luar sana sedang hujan deras. Seorang pegawai valet menghampiri mereka ketika tubuh Sasuke oleng terkena angin yang cukup kencang.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, aku hanya sedikit mabuk," Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. "Hei, sadarlah. Dimana tiket parkirmu?"

Sakura yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Tenang saja, tuan. Kalian sudah sering kemari," ujar pegawai tersebut. "Beberapa menit lagi mobilnya akan dibawa kemari. Apa anda butuh supir?"

"Ah, benar. Ya, aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa menyetir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara yang begitu keras tak jauh darinya. Wanita itu berusaha menggapai alarm digital yang ia letakan tak jauh dari kasurnya. Butuh waktu dan juga tenaga ekstra untuk bisa menggapai dan mematikan alarmnya. Ia kembali berbaring dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran kosong selama hampir dua puluh menit.

Tak lama Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sambil mengerang. Sesungguhnya wanita itu masih merasa lelah, tetapi tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berjalan pelan keluar kamarnya. Suasana apartemennya sangat gelap, ia harus merayap berpegang pada tembok di dekatnya supaya tidak terjatuh sebelum menyalakan lampu.

Sakura berjalan ke dapur dan segera mengambil segelas air. Ia langsung menenggak seluruh isinya lalu mengisinya kembali dan meminumnya sampai habis. Ia meletakan gelasnya asal dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya memutar kembali memori semalam ketika ia mabuk. Matanya langsung saja terbelak karena kaget.

"Sial, aaahhh memalukan sekali," ujarnya pada diri sendiri ketika mengingat dirinya menangis kencang di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa juga aku harus ingat, arrrrgghhtt!" Teriaknya frustasi sambil menendang-nendang kakinya dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke sana kemari karena kesal. Namun sial, wanita itu malah terjatuh dari sofa dengan posisi berbaring.

"Gila! Aku pasti sudah gila! Aaaarrrgghht yang benar saja!" Keluhnya lagi sambil menjambak rambutnya dan bangkit dari posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ada apa ini?" Ujar suara baritone yang tak jauh asalnya.

Sakura melirik ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan melihat sosok yang membuatnya merasa sangat malu saat ini, "Bumi, telanlah aku sekarang juga."

 **.**

 **Even you're the cactus**

 **.**

Sasuke meletakan sebuah sendok dengan paksa pada wanita di depannya tersebut. Setelah insiden memalukan tadi pagi, Sakura tak banyak bicara. Bahkan sepanjang jalan ketika mereka menuju restoran ini tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Makanlah, kau akan merasa baikan." Ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menggerakan sendoknya perlahan dan meminum sup tersebut perlahan. Wajahnya masih memerah karena merasa malu.

"Kenapa kau masih berada di rumahku saat pagi tadi?" Tanyanya sembari menatap sup di depannya tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan tadi?!" Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengulang penejelasan pajangnya, "Aku ikut mengantarmu karena kau sangat mabuk semalam. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau pergi dalam keadaan seperti itu terlebih lagi aku ada di sana?! Soal aku menginap di rumahmu, itu karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan taksi. Oh ayolah, saat itu jam dua pagi dan hujan turun sangat deras. Ku pikir kau akan mengerti dengan kondisi yang seperti itu."

Sakura hanya diam menatap supnya.

"Kenapa? Kau malu karena kejadian semalam dan pagi tadi?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Sakura cepat dengan suara yang agak lantang.

Sasuke hanya balas menatap wantia di depannya itu dengan pandangan tidak antusias. Pria itu hanya melanjutkan kembali makannya. Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Maaf," ujarnya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memakan makanannya tenang.

"Sekali lagi maaf," ujar Sakura dengan suara sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, kau membuatku canggung," jawabnya dengan nada tidak suka.

Sakura kembali diam. Ia mengambil segelas air yang ada di dekatnya dan meminumnya. Tiba-tiba saja selera makannya hilang.

"Lagipula, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu," lanjutnya.

Sakura menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Seharusnya aku menghubungimu duluan dan meminta maaf padamu. Aku pikir kata-kataku saat itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak sepantasnya aku mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu pada seorang wanita. Aku rasa saat itu aku kehilangan akal sehatku."

"Aku rasa tidak semuanya salahmu. Tidak seharusnya aku memukulmu. Aku rasa karena aku mabuk dan juga kurang istirahat makanya aku sampai tidak bisa mengatur emosiku saat itu. Aku juga seharusnya minta maaf padamu."

"Tidak, ku rasa aku pantas mendapatkannya, dan seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf," ujar Sasuke sembari menatap sahabatnya tersebut.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Apa sekarang kita akan bermain permainan 'siapa yang lebih salah dari siapa'?"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya mau tidak mau ikut tertawa bersama sahabatnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EVEN YOU'RE THE CACTUS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Meeting untuk peresmian hasil kolaborasi AD-Tech dan Serpentine sedang berlangsung. Semuanya tampak serius mendengarkan penjelasan Orochimaru, kecuali Sasuke. Pikiran pria itu entah sedang berada dimana. Ia mencoret-coret kertas yang ada di depannya. Bibirnya sesekali bergetar karena menahan tawa.

Setelah kejadian di restoran tersebut hubungannya dengan Sakura kembali membaik. Meskipun terkadang ketika mereka bertemu masih terasa agak canggung, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sangat antusias jika bertemu dengannya. Bahkan memikirkan jika mereka akan bertemu sudah membuatnya sangat senang. Seperti hari ini, ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura. Kali ini ia akan memberikan box hitam itu.

Suigetsu menyenggol Sasuke pelan takkala meeting berakhir. Ia hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah rekan kerjanya tersebut. Semua karyawan tampak keluar satu persatu dari ruangan meeting.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak salah makan?" Tanya Suigetsu ketika mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu," jawab Sasuke tak senang.

"Akhir-akhir ini mood-mu sering sekali naik turun. Hmm… jangan-jangan…" Suigetsu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya kembali, "Kau sedang berkencan dengan seorang?!"

Sasuke tertawa, "Bicara apa kau ini, huh?"

"Ey, ketara sekali. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memarahi aku lagi bahkan sejak insiden aku meninggalkanmu di klub waktu itu."

Sasuke berbalik dan memukul kepala Suigetsu agak kencang.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Keluh Suigetsu tak terima perlakuan rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Itu balasan karena meninggalkanku di klub seenaknya saja!"

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku! Hei, Sasuke! Tunggu!" Panggil Suigetsu kencang ketika rekan kerjanya tersebut meninggalkannya.

 **…**

Sakura kini berada di toilet. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia hanya berdiri di depan wastafel sembari menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Hari itu ia memakai riasan dengan warna burgundy. Warna kulit serta cuaca yang dingin mebuat riasannya itu tampak cantik.

"Woah, aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya sulit sekali," keluh wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu.

Ia berdeham dan kembali berdiri. Kali ini memasang ekspresi serius, "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," gelengnya cepat. "Aku seperti _serial killer_."

Sakura kembali menarik nafas dan menghebuskannya beberapa kali berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Aku bisa melakukannya," ujarnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita harus bicara…"

Sakura kembali menggeleng, "Itu terdengar aneh sekali." Wanita itu kali ini menampar pipinya pelan, "Ayolah, Sakura. Kau bisa melakukannya."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali berlatih dengan ucapan yang ia katakan nanti, "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, apa kau punya waktu?"

Sakura menatap dirinya yang ada di cermin itu sekali lagi dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau hari ini adalah waktunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memakan makanannya perlahan. Perutnya terasa tidak nyaman. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia kembali berlatih kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan nanti.

"Ada apa? Apa pasta nya tidak enak?" Tanya sahabatnya tersebut tiba-tiba yang membuatnya sedikit gugup.

Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak, ini enak sekali."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tak berbicara apapun lagi. Mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka dengan diam seperti biasanya.

Sakura berjalan terlebih dahulu dan mengeluarkan dompetnya ketika berada di meja kasir.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Biar aku saja," Sasuke segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sana.

"Tidak, biar aku saja," jawab Sakura sembari menyodorkan kartunya pada pegawai kasir restoran tersebut.

Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura, "Ssst, diamlah. Biar aku saja yang bayar."

Sakura menggeleng dan masih teguh dengan pendiriannya, "Biar aku saja."

Pegawai kasir yang tidak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan keduanya pun ikut buka suara, "Aku tidak keberatan menerima pembayaran kedua-duanya."

Sasuke dengan segera menyerahkan uang tunai yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Terima kasih," ujar pegawai kasir tersebut sembari menyerahkan struk tagihan serta kembalian.

Sakura berjalan keluar duluan dari restoran tersebut. Sementara Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Sakura berbalik ke arah sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Kenapa kau harus mempermasalahkan siapa yang harus membayarnya?"

Sasuke tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan wanita tersebut, "Kenapa?"

"Biasanya kau tidak mempermasalahkannya, kenapa sekarang kau seperti itu?"

"Bukankah lebih mudah membayar dengan uang tunai? Kenapa kau memperbesar hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya bukan masalah?!"

Sakura hanya diam. Wanita itu menunduk menatap kedua pasang sepatu bewarna hitam yang ia kenakan hari ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sensitive pada hari ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya membentakmu," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya tersebut lalu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, mood-ku memang sedang tidak baik hari ini. Tidak seharusnya kita bertemu hari ini."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sahabatnya itu. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Hmm, aku rasa pulang ke rumah akan membuatku baik-baik saja," ujar wanita tersebut sembari mengeratkan mantelnya. "Di sini sangat dingin."

"Ah, apa kau tidak keberatan menungguku di sini? Aku harus mengambil sesuatu dari mobilku. Ku mohon tunggu di sini," Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura di sana. Ia berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah bingkisan berukuran cukup besar.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit hingga ia bisa melihat sahabatnya itu kembali.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura bingung ketika melihat bingkisan tersebut.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbicara karena nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal setelah berlalri tadi, "Aku tidak sempat memberikannya karena waktu itu kita sedang bertengkar. Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi selamat atas kepindahanmu dan selamat ulang tahun.

Sakura mengambil bingkisan tersebut. Entah sejak kapan matanya berkaca-kaca. Setetes air mata tiba-tiba saja lolos dan diikuti oleh tetesan air mata lainnya.

"Kau menangis? Astaga, Sakura. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang panik ketika air mata mengalir deras di pipi wanita itu.

Sakura masih diam menangis tersedu-sedu. Beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Sasuke yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya diam mematung di depan wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura menarik Sasuke lalu memeluknya. Ia kembali menangis sambil tetap memeluk erat sahabatnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**


End file.
